When You Smile
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Miyako's joined the Seishun Makuen High School student body - though she has skills in Tennis she won't join the club. And yet, she's caught the eye of the Regular's Buchou, Tezuka. TezukaXOC
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone.

Well this is my first Prince of Tennis story. I hope I wrote everyone in character - but keep in mind that there is slight character change here and there in view of the fact that this story is sent 3 years after the series. Obviously people can change in 3 years.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Her new year had begun. Winter was close to finishing and a thin layer of frost still managed to remain on the grounds as she stepped into her new school. Her new uniform felt a little itchy on her skin, but she didn't mind – she still had the all familiar feel of the long socks that reached past her knees. She sighed lightly.

Her parents had discovered this school when they had decided that they would send her to a school where they valued tennis above most other things and had a good tennis program that she could get involved in. But she knew what that meant.

Competition.

One of the few things that she would rather avoid. It was on the list with insects and other unfriendly critters and unfriendly people as well. But she decided to at least check out the facilities that the school provided.

It was the most famous tennis based high school in the district. The sister school to Seishun Gakuen – the junior high school. This was called Seishun Makuen – or Seimaku for short. Not very original she'd decided, but who was she to judge the name of a school? Either way, their tennis team was legendary and to be a girl player in this school was big deal as well – their regular's team didn't often make it to tournaments.

That and she could already hear the excited squeals of girls.

Rolling her eyes she rounded the corner of the school building and found the tennis facilities – not that they were hard to find in the first place. She tightened her hold on her tennis racquet bag strap and walked over to the enclosed courts. A red haired man was playing a match with a man with short black hair, a pair of black bangs hanging onto his forehead. The red haired man was making all kinds of ridiculous – and she had to admit quite adorable – noises. It was a match for fun; a match she didn't believe existed in this school.

"_Kawaii_~! Kikumaru-senpai~!" A girl squealed beside her.

She shifted back from her, rolling her eyes a little, then turned back to the match.

Which one was Kikumaru she didn't know, but either way, their game began to turn into a rather intense battle and she instantly saw – it was as much a serious battle as was fun for the red head. Well, at least he enjoyed the game. She turned, a slight scowl on her lips and her left arm slammed into another.

She looked up at whoever she'd run into and blanched. It was definitely a senior. He had a mess of brown hair and brown eyes that were protected by the sheen of round glasses. She bowed instantly, her long plait of deep brown hair flopped over her shoulder. "_Gomen nasai_!"

He said nothing, so she assumed she was free to go. She fled quietly and quickly towards the front of the building where she should have stayed.

"You do realise who you just ran into, right?"

The girl turned and saw that she'd been followed. It was the girl who'd screamed out to one of the players. "Umm?"

"That was Kunimitsu Tezuka-senpai. As of this year he's the captain of the tennis club Regulars." She replied as though it as common knowledge.

This name meant nothing to the newcomer. She shrugged. "To me he's just another senior and therefore I have to respect him. Nothing else will change that."

"How did you know he was a senior?" The girl asked.

"Well you just confirmed it for me." She replied, smiling.

The girl was silent for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Please tell me that you're a second year."

"_Hai~_. Just transferred here this year." She informed her.

"Yes! Classes might just improve!"

"Why?"

"You're so funny! And you're quick." The girl replied. "I hope we have _all_ of our classes together!"

She made a face of amused confusion. "Umm, okay?"

"Come on, I'll show you to the office." The girl said. "Oh, I'm Kara Sato by the way."

"Miyako Arakaki."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Seimaku

Sitting in a classroom was never her ideal place of residence. She'd rather be on the court. On the court she was free – she could fly if she imagined it so. In the classroom she was a captive of the continuous and repetitive lessons that downright bored her to tears. A small sheet of folded paper landed on her table and she found her ticket. She glanced over at Kara who looked just as bored as she was, looking expectantly in her direction from the corner of her eye. Miyako stealthily opened the piece of paper and had to stifle her laughter at the small message.

Kara had gotten her wish. They had English, Literature, Mathematics and History together. Literature was their current lesson – all they were doing was discussing the topic they would be studying and the texts that went along with it. She'd breathed a sigh of relief when she found one of the books she had read already and the other book seemed interesting enough to read.

Miyako looked down the row she and Kara were seated on and she managed to muffle her laughter again. Takeshi Momoshiro was fast asleep in the middle of the class. His hand cupped his chin and kept his head up; fake glasses covered his eyes to make it look as though they were open.

A worthy attempt, but the teacher had noticed several minutes ago.

Miyako looked down at the note again and grinned. '_This happened all the time last year. He's supposed to be responsible because he's a Regular on the tennis team, but he's not so the teachers show him no mercy._'

As the teacher slammed his ruler against the desk and Momoshiro started awake, Miyako smiled a little as the class erupted into cackles of laugher, but turned her eyes out the window. Being outside was infinitely a better idea than being couped up in a stuffy classroom.

"So, Miyako, are you going to join the tennis club?" Kara asked, leaning across the gap between their desks. The teacher was still yelling at Momoshiro so there were no worries about getting caught.

Miyako shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go along to have a look. But I'll have to think about it."

"But you bought a racquet, didn't you?" Kara asked. "I'd join the club myself but I have to help out at my parent's shop in the afternoons."

Miyako smiled. "I intended to just have a little muck around on the courts seeing as they were available. If there are no spare courts then I'll probably just go home"

"That's a shame, to have a racquet bag like that one you must play a lot." Kara muttered lightly as the teacher was bringing the class back to attention.

Miyako instantly regretted having her racquet with her at all. If she'd wanted to muck around on the courts then there would surely be spare racquets that are free for use. She supposed it was just a habit – if there was a chance of playing tennis she would have her racquet handy.

Finally the bell rang shrilly and the teacher excused themselves and wished the class a good lunch break.

"Awwww!" All eyes found the middle of the room again where Momoshiro was slumping against the top of his desk. "I ate all my lunch in first period!" He exclaimed. "Oh well! I'll just go and buy it!"

While the class, yet again, laughed at the class clown, Miyako retrieved her bento box from her bag and opened it to eat. Kara pulled her chair from behind her desk and lined it up beside Miyako's desk to sit beside her.

"So hey, we're friends now right?" Kara asked. "I don't know anything about you." She said.

Miyako smiled. "You're right. Umm. Well, I don't know what to tell you." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well, start with your hobbies. You like tennis, ne?"

"Yep. It started as something to keep me busy on a Saturday morning. And then I wanted to play more so I started afternoon lessons. And eventually I left lessons and began to kind of teach myself. Lessons were too constrictive to how I wanted to play tennis." Miyako explained.

Kara laughed. "But then how do you get better?"

"Practice. Every day. Any chance I can get." Miyako replied. "There's a free range tennis court not far from my house and as I said, if there are any free courts here at school then I'll gladly use those instead."

"We'll have to go by the courts then this afternoon – I'm kind of curious about how you play."

"But you said that you – "

"First day of school, I get the day off." Kara said with a delighted smile. "That means I get to see my Kikumaru-senpai play tennis~!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a really big deal here, isn't it?"

"Yeah~!" Kara replied, swallowing a mouthful. "And all of the guys on the Regulars team are totally hot~!"

Miyako raised her eyebrows. "There's more to tennis than hot guys."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. Of course it is. The game is great. But it helps when there's hot guys playing it." Kara said with a giddy smile.

Miyako shook her head in amusement. "Right."

. : . : . : .

Ryoma Echizen proudly made his way to the tennis courts of his new school. Coach Ryuzaki had recommended it, especially as all the players of the Seigaku Junior High tennis regulars had joined the same one. Instantly he noticed Momoshiro and walked over.

"Yo, Momo-senpai!"

Momo looked over, a bottle in his hand, racquet in the other. "Ah, Echizen. Welcome to Seishun Makuen."

Echizen, not as naïve or tough acting as before, smiled. "Nn."

"Oh, and by the way, you've been followed." Momo said in a hushed tone.

Echizen looked up questioning from under the shade of his cap.

"Your fans. There are even ones from Seigaku who've rushed here just to see you." Momo replied.

An arm suddenly hooked around Echizen's neck and held him tightly. "Aaah! It's the baby~!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly. "It's good to see you around again, nya~!"

"That's enough." An all serious voice commanded and Eiji looked over at their team captain.

"Ahh, Tezuka, you're too mean." Eiji complained, pouting and released Echizen reluctantly and headed for the change rooms.

Tezuka offered a small, horrible excuse of a smile to the once again first year. "Welcome back, Echizen."

Echizen nodded and headed for the change rooms as well.

Momo walked onto the courts and began to warm up as Syusuke Fuji stepped up beside Tezuka. "Do you think he'll make it onto the team?" He asked, smiling brightly as normal.

"If he can beat Inui again." Tezuka replied simply.

"Ahh, you're going to make them play against each other again?" Fuji asked. Once Tezuka nodded in reply, Fuji's smile widened "That's a little mean, Tezuka."

Tezuka payed him no heed and walked onto the courts too to begin ordering the other team members of the tennis club to begin practice.

. : . : . : .

"You're just going to wear your school skirt?" Kara asked as she followed Miyako from the bathrooms and towards the tennis courts.

"Not like I have any other on me at the moment. Besides, a skirt's a skirt. It'll do." Miyako replied. "So, are you sure that this court will be free?"

"During practice it always is." Kara replied knowledgeably. "No one really needs it because they can play one another and this court is a pair of half courts."

"And that's all I need." Miyako replied as they began to walk by the regular tennis courts. As she walked by there was a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls that had Miyako flushing ferociously. She knew that wearing her favourite tennis playing shirt was a bad idea in front of so many people. It was a tight tank top that was a slight tinge of pink, but it was mostly white so it was still wearable with the deep green skirts of the school uniform.

Kara giggled. "They like you~."

"Oh, shut up." Miyako hissed, self-consciously pulling her tank top neckline up a little, noticing the sharp stare of Kunimitsu Tezuka, who had looked over to see the source of the team's disruption. Using her tennis racquet bag as cover she rushed passed the courts and towards the ones that Kara had told her about.

"Hey, you're that transfer student right?"

Miyako looked over and noticed that Momoshiro had appeared at the fence of the tennis court, looking at them through the diamonds. Miyako nodded.

"You play huh?" Momo asked.

"Not really." Miyako replied and continued to walk, refusing to stop, to the – as Kara had predicted – empty court.

"She seems a little jumpy." Momo noted to Oishi who was also looking in their direction.

"She's got her own racquet bag and everything, why did she say that she doesn't play?"

"She's disruptive." Tezuka stated.

"Only to the guys who have the attention span of a sparrow." Momo said, grinning, still looking in the girl's direction.

"Yeah, like someone else we know." Oishi stated, grabbing Momo by the head, ruffling the spiky hair and moved him in the direction of the court. "Get back to practice." Once Momo was gone, Oishi turned back to Tezuka. "So, Captain, what's the drill for today?"

"Observe new members and then I can set up a timetable for those who are running for a spot on the Regular's team later on this afternoon." Tezuka replied, his eyes straying to the always spare courts. "What does she think she's doing, coming here?"

Oishi chuckled lightly. "She has the right to use to the courts."

Tezuka glanced at him and Oishi raised his hands in defence as he walked over to play a match with Momo.

Tezuka watched her carefully, wondering if she was worthy of using the courts and not be on the tennis club. She served well enough and after that she was able to have a reasonable rally with herself, singing to herself the whole time, her movements set to a strange rhythm. And then she missed the ball. All she did was giggle with her friend, run to retrieve the pink coloured tennis ball and serve herself again. As she did so he noticed that her long plait swung erratically with her movements, and to his surprise reached just by the hem of her school skirt.

"She's rather good, isn't she?"

Tezuka glanced sideways at his long time friend. "Perhaps. Her technique is a little off though."

"She's clearly had lessons though." Fuji commented.

"But does she still have them?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji's eyes opened. "Maybe you should go over there and tell her what she's doing wrong?"

Tezuka averted his eyes from the girl and to the tennis club's activities and said nothing.

Fuji shut his eyes as his endearing smile widened ever so slightly. "No need to be so worried about her presence, Tezuka."

"I'm not worried about anything that has to do with her – other than the disturbance she'll cause to the boy's attention span." Tezuka stated coldly. "If she causes much more of a problem then I'll have to ask her to find other times to use the courts."

Fuji's smile morphed into a grin. He'd gladly be there to see that interaction.

. : . : . : .

Dumping her bag on the ground and slipping off her school shoes she greeted her barking Retriever. "_Iie, iie_. Kiba. Don't jump." She said, giggling as the young dog yapped excitedly and licked at her fingertips. "You've been a good girl today?" The creamy Golden Retriever barked in reply and tailed her owner up the stairs and towards her room.

Miyako pushed her door the rest of the way open and sighed at the lump under her blankets. She sat on the side of the mattress and pet the lump. "Good day to you, Kohana. You've found solace in my room today?"

A muffled meow voiced the 'welcome home' from the feline before a rumbling purring began.

"Kaiya will be jealous." Miyako said to the young cat.

Unfazed the cat shifted and continued to purr and sleep.

Downstairs the opening and closing of the front door announced the arrival of her favourite person in the world. "Kaiya!" Miyako called, exiting her room to stand just outside of her door.

Elated, a small pair of feet stumbled and rushed up the stairs. "Miya-neechan~!" Rounding the corner the small girl with caramel eyes and a ponytail of short, dark brown hair bouncing behind her as she leaped into her sister's waiting arms.

"How was your first day of school?" Miyako asked as Kiba began to prance around them.

"It was super fun, Neechan!" Kaiya replied. "They had lots of games and books to read too!"

"You're a fan of books, aren't you?" Miyako said.

Kaiya giggled. "Yes."

Miyako placed the girl down. "I think you'll have to kidnap that kitten of yours, she's hijacked my bed."

Kaiya followed her sister into the room and giggled at the lump on the bed. She climbed onto the bed and flew the covers back to reveal the Balinese feline of white fur and lilac points. Irritated the feline opened its bright blue eyes and meowed. "Kohana~!" Kaiya giggled and pulled the kitten into an embrace that was partly one-sided. The cat began to purr and rub her head against her owner's cheek affectionately.

"She's missed you a lot, didn't she, Kaiya-chan?" Miyako asked, sitting on the bed, petting between Kiba's ears.

"She's my kitty, of course she did." Kaiya replied, grinning widely.

"Girls!"

Both sisters looked up. "Yes, Mum?" They replied.

"Come and help me with dinner please."

Kaiya giggled and left Kohana on her sister's bed as she was carried off and out of the room.

. : . : . : .

"Game set and match to Echizen, 6 – 4."

The cheering reached the spare court and for a moment Miyako lost her concentration and looked over. "It looks like Echizen-kun has won another match with Inui-senpai." She muttered softly with a smile.

She mildly regretted missing that match, but she had her own practice to do. Kara was working that day and would be for everyday from then on so she had no company – which was probably better. She knew that it was boring to only watch and to never play.

It had been nearly three weeks since school had started and everyday she'd find herself on the half courts practicing the game she loved, but for some reason…she felt a twinge in her wrist and every time she swung the racquet it was aggravated.

She turned back to the wall she was playing against and after bouncing the ball a few times threw it into the air and swung her racquet to serve. As the ball returned to her left she ran and easily sent it right back – intending that it would make her run to the other side of the court to exercise her pace and speed. So far all she'd done was miss the ball entirely, but she was determined to nullify that problem.

Tezuka looked over from the courts, his eyes focusing on the same girl who'd shown herself every day for the past three weeks. She'd returned to that same empty court – without her friend – and was practicing again. Her white and aqua racquet and pink tennis ball in hand. She didn't seem to realise it but her wrist was moving oddly and the slight twitch in her facial features certainly recognised it.

She let the ball pass by her and she felt the flesh around her left wrist tenderly. She twisted her wrist around a bit. Then she seemed to decide that it wasn't hurting anymore so she retrieved the ball and served again.

With one last glance to the tennis courts, barely meeting the eyes of Fuji, he sighed, turning towards those half courts. Normally he wouldn't care less, he knew this. And yet he couldn't bear to see a tennis player slowly, but surely, injuring themselves.

He stepped up beside the court gate and waited for her to finish her rally with her imaginary opponent. She was singing softly to herself and he realised that she had an iPhone attached to her hip – from it came the music that she was singing along to.

He rolled his eyes softly and continued to watch her for a short moment. And then, when she returned the ball, she winced and let the oncoming ball pass her again.

Tezuka took this as his moment to announce his presence. "You need to keep your wrist straight."

The girl started, looking over in his direction. Dread filled her chocolate eyes as she registered who had been watching her. "W-What?" She stammered. Since that first day on the courts she'd been scared to death of Tezuka. His glare was steely and it sent chills down her spine.

"You have a tendency to flick." Tezuka stated. "When you do that you lose control of the ball."

She frowned at him disbelievingly.

"That is also why your wrist is hurting – if you continue to flick like that it will be injured to the point that you won't be able to play anymore." Tezuka warned.

She looked at her wrist and felt the flesh as she had done before. "So that's why it was hurting?"

Tezuka nodded, his arms still folded over. "More than likely." And with that said he turned to walk away.

"Uhh..hey?"

He half turned back.

"Thanks."

Tezuka only nodded and made his way back to the tennis courts.

Miyako smiled a little. His stare was intense and scary, but he did seem to have a heart that was in the right place. She blushed a little – unable to believe that she'd changed her mind about him so quickly and began to practice swinging her racquet without flicking her wrist.

She realised with a twinge of frustration that it would take a long while before she would be able to accomplish this skill.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Miyako's Presence

She'd become such a common occurrence that the tennis club members barely noticed her presence anymore and managed to practice without being distracted by her. And everyday she'd wear the same basic thing. A pale coloured tank top and the dark green school skirt. She'd also trade her normal school shoes for a pair of blue and white coloured sneakers.

Tezuka grumbled quietly to himself. If anyone on the regulars – particularly Fuji or Momo – knew that he noticed her enough that he knew what she _wore_ everyday then he'd never hear the end of it. But he'd noticed that she'd practice swinging over and over again several times during her hour practice on the half courts. And after several minutes she'd try with the ball – but would end up feeling the pain in her wrist again. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd approached her and she still hadn't given up.

He admired her persistence – but knew that there was nothing else that he could do to help her.

"She's found the problem?" Fuji asked on a fresh Monday afternoon.

Tezuka bought his eyes away from the girl – whose name he still did not know – and to where they should have been: the courts, making sure that the members of the club remained on a tight leash. "Apparently she has."

"You told her huh? About the flick in her wrist." Fuji assumed.

Unconsciously, Tezuka clutched his once injured elbow. "I wouldn't want someone to injure themselves playing a game they enjoy."

"You're a kind person, Tezuka – as much as you let on that you are indeed not." Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka sighed. "Being stern does not mean that I am not kind."

Fuji laughed lightly, and then he stopped, but still a smile graced his lips. "Well, what do you know…a primary student?"

Tezuka followed Fuji's gaze and indeed, there was a very young girl wandering cautiously onto the tennis courts, keeping to the fences. She was searching the courts desperately. She walked all the way up beside Tezuka and – having not seen him yet – bumped into his leg softly. Taking a step back she meekly looked up and then blushed, looking back down. "_Gomen-nasai_!" She exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment and then knelt down in front of the girl. "It's not a problem. But I wonder: what are you doing here in the high school?" He asked.

The girl bit her bottom lip, looking up at him from under her lashes. "My _Neechan_ goes here. She was supposed to pick me up, but she said that she would be playing tennis here. My school isn't far so I said that I would come here so that she doesn't have to stop practicing." She explained sweetly. "She loves tennis so I wouldn't want her to miss out on my account."

"Your sister, you say?" Fuji asked, leaning his hands on his knees to be at a closer angle to the girl while he spoke with her.

The girl looked up at him and nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Her name's Miyako-neechan~." She replied. "She's my bestest friend in the whole world."

Tezuka looked up at Fuji. "Do you know her? Is she on the Girl's Squad?"

Fuji shrugged. "Momo should know."

"Momo?" The girl asked. "_Neechan_ talks about a Momoshiro-sama. Could he be the same person?"

"She talks about him?" Tezuka asked.

The girl nodded. "They're in most of the same classes. She says that he's funny."

"That's one way to put it." Fuji said with a grin. "I'll go ask Momo then."

Tezuka nodded and then turned back to the girl. "Don't worry, we'll find your sister for you."

The girl smiled brightly, her caramel eyes sparkling. "_Arigatou~_." She then froze and bowed. "Oh, I forgot to say. My name is Kaiya Arakaki." She introduced herself. "I'm in kindergarten at Edogawa South Primary."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaiya-chan." Tezuka greeted. "I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka."

Kaiya smiled up at him. "I hope my sister will be friends with you."

Tezuka blinked. "And why do you hope that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"You are a really nice person, Tezuka-kun."

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up at the call of his name and saw that Fuji was returning. "What did Momo say?"

Fuji looked over to the half courts. "It's her. Miyako Arakaki."

The girl looked over in the direction the older boys looked in and – once again forgetting her manners in her excitement – ran towards the gate to get to her sister.

"Kaiya-chan!" Tezuka called, but she failed to realise that in her haste she'd run into a match. She screamed out as the ball came flying from the opposite side and collided solidly with the side of her head. "Syusuke, get the cold-press." He instructed as he ran over to the young girl's aid.

. : . : . : .

There was a scream and a large commotion from the courts.

Miyako paused her music on her hip and looked over at the all too familiar sound, her heart began to race and she looked at the time on her iPhone. Horror struck. "Kaiya." She dropped her racquet and ball and ran at full sprint towards the courts.

As she drew closer she could hear the sobs of her little sister coming from within the small crowd that had gathered on one of the courts.

"Kaiya!" Miyako cried, skidding through the gate and pushed her way through the students.

What she found surprised her to the point that she forgot why she'd run so fast. Kaiya was sobbing with her arms around the arm of Kunimitsu Tezuka – his free hand brushing her hair back on the right side of her head.

"You're not bleeding, it's okay." Tezuka reassured the girl softly.

"Can we make some room here?" Momo said to the crowd. "Give the kid some space. Oh, Miyako-san."

Miyako looked at Momo for a moment and then back at her sister who had looked up at the sound of her sister's name.

"Miya-neechan!" Kaiya cried, leaping from Tezuka to Miyako in a few bounds.

Miyako scooped her up, holding her on her hip. "I'm sorry, Kaiya. I should have just gone to pick you up." She whispered as her sister continued to cry into her shoulder. Then the fury set in. She looked up with fire in her eyes. "Who did this?" She demanded, looking around in the crowd.

"Easy, Miyako-san." Momo said. "It was just an accident."

"Are you kidding me?" A boy exclaimed. "The kid ran out onto my court. What was she doing here in the first place?"

Tezuka sent a dark glare in his direction. "The question is why did you let the ball hit her?"

Surprised at this, Miyako looked at Tezuka. She already had one reason to thank him – and now she had two.

"Fifty laps." Tezuka stated after the boy couldn't come up with a solid explanation. As the boy trudged off, Tezuka stepped up to Miyako. "She just got hit on the side of the head. I couldn't find any bleeding but there's every chance that it's internal. I'd suggest that you take her to a doctor if she starts to feel dizzy."

Miyako nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. She's usually very cautious of tennis courts, I've told taught her many rules to keep her safe."

"She was excited to know where you were." Tezuka replied in Kaiya's defence. "But I ask that you don't allow her into the tennis courts unsupervised again."

"That is my fault." Miyako said. "I said that I would be at the front gate at around quarter past three so that I could safely being her into the school but I lost track of time." She explained, shifting Kaiya on her hip and brushing her fingers into her hair. "Hey, where's her hair tie?"

Tezuka held out a hand, the blue band resting on his palm. "I had to pull it out to inspect the injury."

Miyako reached out and took it, carefully not touching his skin as she did so.

Tezuka suddenly looked over to the gate. "Here's Syusuke with the cold-press."

Miyako turned as Fuji walked up to her, with a cold-press in hand as Tezuka had said.

Fuji handed it to the older sister. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Miyako replied, placing the press to Kaiya's injured spot. The girl hissed in discomfort, but didn't pull away. "She's had worse."

"So, as I said she should go to a doctor if there are any problems." Tezuka repeated.

Miyako nodded. "I should head home now then and let Mum know what's happened. Thanks again. For everything." She said and left the courts, cold-press and sister in hand.

Tezuka watched as she walked back to the half courts to retrieve her belongings and then made her way to the entrance of the school.

"She's a good sister." Fuji said softly.

Tezuka nodded and then turned his eyes back to the courts.

. : . : . : .

Miyako meekly walked into the school that next morning. There had been nothing more than bruising above Kaiya's right ear so there had been no need for a doctor's appointment, but she had taken it upon herself to punish herself. She wasn't going to practice tennis that afternoon – instead she was going to do all of the washing and cleaning the house needed for that afternoon.

She didn't go by the tennis courts, nor did she go directly to her classroom. She went to Coach Kikuchi's office. She knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged. When she was told to enter she slid the door open and walked over to the desk.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked.

Miyako pulled the cold-press from her bag and offered it. "I borrowed this yesterday when my sister was injured. The lid said it was the tennis clubs property so I thought it would come back to you."

Kikuchi took the cold-press. "Is your sister okay?"

Miyako nodded. "She's fine and went to school today."

"Will you be practicing today?"

Miyako's eyes widened a little at the question.

"I've noticed your presence – and you are rather good. I'm surprised that you didn't join the club."

"I prefer a bit more freedom when I play – any kind of competition extinguishes that." Miyako explained. "But no, I won't be practicing today. I've got things to do at home." She bowed. "I should get to my classroom. Have a good morning, Kikuchi-sensei." She said and turned to flee the room, but slammed into another person. Looking up she blushed in horror. "_Gomen nasai_!" She exclaimed, bowing yet again and then quickly fled, her plait flying around behind her.

Tezuka stared at the direction she'd disappeared in, his eyes a little wide.

Kikuchi chuckled. "Perhaps you should have announced your presence, you frightened her."

"I have a horrible habit of being silent." Tezuka said, walking over to the desk. "What's the competition for the next tournament?"

"The usual schools. No one really new or to necessarily worry about. Unless they've changed their teams extensively. And even then, we can't know much more until the date gets closer and the tournament isn't for another two months." Kikuchi replied. "But that's not why I asked you to come here this morning. I wanted to ask you about the incident yesterday with the young girl."

Tezuka motioned towards the door. "You should have asked Ara – "

"I did. The girl is fine and at school. But I want to know what actually happened."

"Kaiya-chan was here to see her sister and they were going to walk home together. She couldn't find Arakaki-san so she wandered onto the club courts. There wasn't a problem until Kaiya-chan discovered where her sister was so she ran for the gate – ignoring rules and found herself on a court. The idiot on that half of the court let the ball go and hit her on the side of the head."

"Did you write up a report?" Kikuchi asked.

"Yes, and I've left it at the office." Tezuka replied.

"Good. Well, you're free to go to class now. Have a good day and I'll see you at practice this afternoon."

. : . : . : .

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Mum, I'll be as hard on myself as I like. I just want my conscience to be clear, okay?"

"I understand that, but Kaiya holds no grudge on you."

"She's five, it's impossible for her to even know the meaning of the word."

"Is it really necessary for you to clean the toilet though?"

Miyako sat back on the tiled floor of the bathroom and sighed. "Mum, I just feel horrible. I forgot about Kaiya."

"Because you were having fun. That's why you play tennis, isn't it?" Tamie Arakaki asked, kneeling beside her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, but…"

"But I do have another question that I need to ask you." Tamie said, helping Miyako to her feet. "Who is this 'Tezuka-kun' person I keep hearing about?"

Miyako's eyes widened, her cheeks darkened to a red and she quickly began to busy herself by removing the gloves she was wearing and putting them into the bin under the vanity sink.

"Well?" Tamie asked. "Who is he?"

"He's a senior at my school. He was the one who told me to see a doctor if Kaiya began to get dizzy." Miyako replied, keeping her face hidden from her Mother. "He was also the one who told me why my wrist was hurting."

"I see." Tamie said, crossing her arms and able to see the look on Miyako's face in the reflection of the mirror. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Miyako scoffed. "Hardly. He creeps me out."

"Kaiya thinks highly of him."

"Yeah, because he checked her wound."

"Not just that." Tamie corrected. "She told me that he found out where you were for her – even if he didn't know your name yet."

Miyako blanched. "Oh no. I forgot to introduce myself." She panicked.

"Well, you have every chance in the world, right?"

Miyako turned and glared. "No. I don't. He creeps me out, remember? He looks at me like he's going to kill me or something."

"He can't be that bad. Any man who can get as much praise from Kaiya as he has certainly can't be." Tamie said. "And I think that he might be a little worried about Kaiya himself – especially if he suggested a doctor."

"Well, I'm sure that I will see him tomorrow. The Regulars are on the courts every day."

"He's a Regular?"

"Yeah. He's the captain." Miyako replied, leaving the bathroom to do her homework.

"The captain? He must be very talented." Tamie commented, following the teenager.

"Apparently. I haven't seen him play though. The half courts aren't close enough to the normal courts to see anything."

"You should watch their games sometimes. You might get something out of it."

"Nah, they might think I'm interested. And I certainly am not. I just want to practice my form on my own, with my own skill and time. For free."

"Money isn't a problem, Miya. You know full well that it isn't."

"I know, but I feel better about it. And besides, teachers and lessons in regular school time annoy me – imagine how it would affect my view on tennis if I got back into lessons?" Miyako asked as she sat at her desk and opened her Math text book.

Leaning against the doorframe, Tamie sighed. "I know. But don't you think that playing against an actual person might be a bit more fun, and maybe something different. Playing a wall is like playing a mirror isn't it? You're only hitting shots as hard as the ones you serve."

"Yeah….I don't know."

"It couldn't hurt just to ask one of the girls on the team if they want to play a game for fun." Tamie suggested.

Miyako shrugged.

. : . : . : .

"She's not here today?" Fuji asked, noticing Tezuka's eyes straying to the empty half courts.

"I'd say it was unusual." Tezuka replied. "But I don't know her well enough to judge her behaviour."

"Is there any particular reason why she isn't here, Momo?" Fuji asked.

Momo nodded. "I asked her during lunch break, but she said that she had some chores to do at home. She dropped the excuse that her Father is out of town until Monday so she wanted to help her Mother out. But I heard her say to her friend later that she felt horribly for her sister getting hurt – so she punished herself."

"How so?" Fuji asked, a confused frown replacing his usual smile.

"She chose to do chores instead of play tennis." Momo replied. "And Tuesday is when most of the chores in the house need to be done. And she's doing them all on her own this afternoon. If you ask me she's crazy. But she's kind of _kawaii ne_?"

Tezuka frowned, holding back a sigh of sympathy. He'd have to have a talk with the girl when she returned to playing. About her sister and warning her to avoid contact with Momo. "Back to practice, the tournament is in two month's time."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Instructor 

"So, how was your afternoon, Miyako?" Kara asked.

"Rather dull. I felt so lazy for doing no exercise. I can't wait to play tennis this afternoon." Miyako replied.

"Nn, all those chores you said you were going to do…they sounded hard."

"Mum stopped me when I tried to clean the toilets." Miyako stated, still feeling a little annoyed. "And Kaiya's told her all about Tezuka-senpai and now for some reason Mum thinks I should talk to him more." She said, frustratingly shoving a piece of hastily made sushi into her mouth.

Kara giggled. "He is cute though."

"Whether he is or not isn't the point here, Kara." Miyako corrected. "He hates me. I know he does. He glares at me and he was mad that I couldn't keep a better eye on Kaiya. As if I didn't feel worse about it already…"

"I don't think he was mad…I think he didn't want Kaiya-chan to get hurt again." Kara said. "I mean, I can't judge because I wasn't there – but the way you said he looked over her injury and the advice he gave. It doesn't seem like the kind of behaviour of a person who would be at all cruel."

"But he is cruel. The guy who let the ball hit Kaiya, he had to run fifty laps."

Kara burst into giggling fits. "That's awesome; I wish I'd been there to see _him_ suffer." She paused and suspiciously looked at Miyako. "Beyond that though, you didn't deny that Tezuka-senpai is cute."

Miyako splattered into her drink bottle, flushing red.

"Yo, Miyako-san."

Both girls looked up as Momo walked over and leaned one handed against Miyako's desk.

"Are you going to practice this afternoon?" Momo asked.

Miyako nodded. "I need to get two days worth of practice in to make up for yesterday, why?"

"This is from the Captain." Momo said, handing over a folded sheet of paper.

Miyako flushed darker as she carefully took the paper, as though she was afraid that it would burst into flames. "Tezuka-senpai?"

"Yup. He said something about wanting to talk with you about Monday afternoon." Momo replied, shrugging indifferently.

Dread filled every fibre of her being as she thought of what he could possibly say to her – or if he'd make her run laps. He probably would.

"Oooh~!" Kara cooed. "What does it say?"

"I'm not showing you." Miyako said defensively, holding the note away from her friend. "I'll read it later when you can't read it over my shoulder." She informed her and carefully placed it into her racquet bag, where it would definitely be safe.

That didn't keep Kara from insisting over and over again that Miyako should read it as soon as she should – in other words: right then and there so that Kara could know what it said. Miyako however wasn't going to fall for that. She'd had experience with this kind of thing when Kaiya was concerned and was very good at ignoring the persistent.

Once the bell for the end of class rang, Miyako stealthily slipped the note out of her racquet bag and opened it under her desk before slipping it under her book to carefully read it without getting caught by the teacher.

'_Self regret will get you nowhere in life. Meet me at the half-courts after school. I expect you to have your racquet ready. Tezuka._'

How did he know….? She looked over at Momo who was slumped over his desk, hiding behind his text book as he slept. He must have told Tezuka everything. She glared in his direction, then sighed and reread the note. Then read it again.

Sighing again she put the note back into her racquet bag and tried her best to concentrate on the lesson.

. : . : . : .

"Are you really going to go?" Kara asked.

"I'd be going to the half courts anyway, so why shouldn't I go? Besides, I won't appear afraid of him – and I owe him. Twice. It's the least I could do to just show myself." Miyako explained.

"Well…good luck I guess." Kara said as they parted outside of the school building.

"See you."

Nerves began to affect her as she turned the corner around the school building and made her way past the courts and on the usually empty courts she saw the ever familiar form of the tennis club regular's captain. Looking towards her feet she walked right over and placed her bag down and then her racquet bag.

"I'll be back." She said, not even daring to look at him, and retrieved her tennis shirt from the bag and headed for the change rooms. And she realised the mistake of this instantly.

"I wonder why Tezuka-senpai is over on those courts." A girl said.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him over there." Another replied.

"Isn't that second year girl always over there?" A first year girl asked.

"She's not even on the tennis club." The first girl replied.

"Maybe he's there to tell her to get lost." Another girl giggled.

Unable to hear anymore of the gossiping girls, Miyako threw her school shirt off and then her tennis shirt on straight after. Folding the school shirt she made her way out of the change rooms. Keen to get the afternoon over with. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about couldn't be good.

When she returned to the court he was still standing there, arms crossed, dressed in the Seimaku's white, blue and red tennis jersey.

She averted her eyes quickly and got her favourite white and aqua racquet out of her bag. Then she switched her school shoes for her sneakers and finally turned to look at him, standing as tall as she could manage against his clear height advantage over her. "What did you want?" She asked.

Tezuka looked over at her. "You skipped practice."

"I'm not on the team." Miyako stated. "I can skip if I need to."

"Punishing yourself isn't any reason to skip something that brings you happiness." Tezuka countered. "I'm aware that you felt bad for Kaiya-chan's injuries, but that is no reason to skip tennis when you didn't need to."

"Don't you get it? I had to teach myself a lesson. No one else was going to do it!" Miyako exclaimed. "My sister means more to me than anything in this world. She even comes before tennis and I forgot that on Monday."

"I don't want to see you skipping practice again, or you'll be running laps."

"I hope I never find a reason that I have to." Miyako replied. "I felt so empty yesterday that I wanted to play all day today. Lessons are such a drag."

Tezuka nearly smiled, but he hid it by turning to remove his jacket.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Your wrist hasn't stopped flicking, I'm going to assist you in fixing it."

"I don't need a teacher." Miyako stated.

"But you need an instructor." He countered, picking up his racquet and a yellow tennis ball. "Onto the court, now."

Miyako scowled, but obeyed. "Tezuka-senpai, I don't need an instructor either. I can easily fix it myself."

"It's been two weeks and you still haven't managed it. I've had enough watching you injure yourself." Tezuka said, throwing the tennis ball to her. "Now, serve and play a rally – don't flick or I will stop you."

Miyako froze half way through her serve, turning to look at him. "You've been watching me?" She whispered accusingly.

Tezuka's expressions froze and he gulped a little, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "It's hard not to. The courts are right by each other."

"Hardly."

"Just serve."

Still suspicious – and caught off guard by the fact she'd been watched – she did as she was told.

Tezuka stood back off the court, carefully watching her every move to see if there was anything else that he had to correct in this once off lesson. Her foot movements were good; she knew how to maintain balance and would have a hard time tripping herself up – except that the laces on her shoes were a little loose. Her first return was fine. Her grip on the racquet was good, held at the right spot. Her second return was okay, but he nearly stopped her. She kept her eye on the ball at all times, nothing distracted her. Her mouth hung open slightly as she let as much fresh air into her lungs as possible to keep herself active.

"Stop." He stated.

Miyako let the next ball pass her and she whined. "What? But I wasn't flicking."

"Yes, you were." Tezuka said. He walked onto the court, racquet in hand. "Now, you've got good concentration on the ball, but now you have to focus on keeping your wrist straight when you return a shot."

. : . : . : .

"You're keeping a close watch on them, Inui?" Fuji asked, appearing beside Inui who had found an acceptable hiding spot by the half courts.

Inui smirked as his glasses shone. "It's not every day that we see the Captain interacting with a female like this." He explained as he took a note down in his book.

Fuji smiled wickedly. "Then allow me to observe with you."

"Certainly."

"What do you think the chances are?" Fuji asked.

"As things go now, it'll be a twenty-five percent chance that something intimate and awkward will occur." Inui predicted.

"Only twenty-five?" Fuji asked, disappointed.

"If this happens again the chances might increase." Inui replied, nose in his book.

"Inui?..." Fuji muttered

Inui looked up and his mouth opened a little.

Tezuka had gotten to the point where she was just not getting it. He'd come up behind her and held her racquet over her hand.

"Hmm…" Inui muttered, writing the new information down. "Perhaps the chances are a little higher than I thought."

. : . : . : .

Tezuka groaned in frustration, put his racquet down and walked behind her. His fingers then clung to the racquet around her own and her cheeks flushed. "You need to concentrate." He slowly swung her hand back and then pretended to return a ball, keeping her wrist perfectly straight against his own.

"Wow…that felt really different." Miyako whispered, forgetting just how close his chest was to her back.

"That's how it feels when you don't flick." Tezuka informed her, repeating the action again. "It feels better, doesn't it?"

Miyako nodded.

"And now that you know how it feels you'll know the difference when you do flick." Tezuka said as he once again repeated the action, ever so slightly loosening his grip.

"Tezuka-senpai?"

"Hmm?" Tezuka asked, repeating the action with only his fingers on hers.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Everything." Miyako replied as she swung the racquet on her own, her wrist perfectly straight. "Including today." She added, lowering her racquet and holding the handle with both hands. "I'm sorry, for being stubborn before and being a pain. And I'm sorry that I let Kaiya get hurt when she should have been under my care."

"Arakaki – "

"And also…I never introduced myself." Miyako added as she turned to face him.

"I've discovered your name." Tezuka reassured her. "There's no need to now. And Arakaki-san, there is no need to think that you are a pain to anyone."

"And please, Tezuka-senpai, calling me by my surname is creepy and only my teachers do that. My name is Miyako." Miyako insisted.

Tezuka allowed his eye brows to raise a little to make up for masking his smile. "Now, keep practicing. If I see that wrist flick you'll be running ten laps."

"What?" Miyako whined.

"Start, now."

Miyako grumbled and served.

. : . : . : .

The rest of the week, Tezuka found himself walking over to the half courts to observe her play and pull her up on any mistakes or problems with her techniques that he would notice.

And if she ever turned up late he would make her run laps.

"You're cruel." Miyako puffed, leaning her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you do any exercise on the weekend?" Tezuka demanded, handing over her water bottle.

"Of course. I walked and played a game of fetch with my dog – and despite popular belief I had to do a lot of fetching myself."

"That was only ten laps and you're completely worn out – on Friday you managed fifteen without a problem."

"So sue me. I'm not on the team, Tezuka-senpai." Miyako reminded him.

"You should be. You're very good."

"I've told you, Tezuka-senpai. I don't like competition. I just want the fun."

"Don't you think that playing against new and interesting people can be fun?"

"But all they look for is a way to get to the top. And besides, I like to find a pace to play my game at. That's why a wall is so much better."

"Playing yourself? Don't you think that's a little dull and repetitive?"

"And you'd like to prove that ideal wrong?"

"I would love to." Tezuka replied.

"Name the time and place." Miyako countered.

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply when a sharp sound turned his head towards the direction of the school building. "What in the world?"

Miyako stared in the same direction and she gasped. "Kiba? What is she doing here?"

"Your dog?"

"Yes. My dog." Miyako said running out of the courts. "Kiba!"

The Golden Retriever yapped excitedly and bounded its way over to her, licking and smacking the girl's legs with her fluffy tail.

"Easy girl. How did you get here?" Miyako demanded, taking a hold of the dragging lead.

"She had to have a proper walk sometime."

Miyako looked up from the dog and in the direction of the much missed voice. "Dad?"

Tezuka crossed his arms and leaned against the gate frame as the girl flew into the man's arms and the dog bounded over to join them. He smiled a little – there were few girls who would do that to their Father's in front of so many of their classmates.

"I've missed you so much, Dad!" Miyako exclaimed as she released the embrace. "How was Osaka?"

"The scenery was nice, the events were dull to put it lightly." The man replied.

"We should go home, I'll bet that Kaiya is home by now – she'll be thrilled to see you." Miyako said, leaving her Father and dog behind to collect her belongings. "Sorry Tezuka-senpai, but I'll have to cut this short."

Tezuka nodded. "I understand. But it'll be fifteen laps tomorrow to make up for it. And our match."

"Oh, tomorrow is it?"

"It was going to be right now, but in view of the circumstances I'll postpone it." Tezuka replied.

"Thanks, Tezuka. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tezuka didn't have time to respond as the girl finished collecting her belongings and had run back to her Father. He should be mad that she'd forgotten the honorific to his name, but he didn't care in the slightest.

Despite himself he felt his cheeks gain heat and he splashed water from his drink bottle into his face, determined to cool it down quickly.

. : . : . : .

"Tezuka you say?" Tamie asked. "Why…isn't he the boy who helped out Kaiya when she was hurt?" She asked, looking at her eldest daughter accusingly. "Am I missing out on something here?"

Miyako begrudgingly shoved a mouthful of rice and curry into her mouth to avoid the question.

"He was standing right by the courts." Naoko Arakaki explained. "A very handsome young man. Does that jersey of his come off at all?"

"Depends." Miyako replied, without thinking. And instantly regretted it.

"Depends?" Tamie asked.

"I mean if he plays a match or something!" Miyako explained, panicked. "He doesn't take it off very often though."

"So this Tezuka-senpai person, you spend a lot of time with him now, do you?"

"No. He comes and invades on my practice." Miyako insisted. "Tezuka-senpai is – " Suddenly she gasped. "Oh no…."

"What?" Naoko asked.

"I forgot to call him 'senpai'." Miyako whispered, horrified.

"But you just said it then." Tamie said.

"No, Mum. When I said goodbye this afternoon when I left with Dad. I didn't call him 'senpai'. Oh no. This is bad! And I _have_ to see him tomorrow or he'll track me down and make me run twenty laps, not just fifteen. Oh no, what do I do?" She panicked.

Naoko laughed. "Don't worry about it. He might not have noticed either."

"He's my senpai. He would have noticed."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Extended Play

"You're acting a little different, Tezuka." Fuji noted.

Tezuka looked up from his lunch. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting a little different." Fuji repeated. "Ever since yesterday. Did she say something to you?" He pressed.

"No. Nothing." Tezuka denied.

"You'll have to do more practice with the club – Coach is starting to get anxious that you're not practicing enough for the tournament in two months time. You're the Captain, Tezuka." Fuji explained.

"I know. He's spoken to me. I'm putting in the extra time lost with Miyako-san after Regular practice times and over the weekends."

"Miyako-san? You're on first name basis?" Fuji asked, keen to find out more.

"She requested it – she said it was something that only teachers here did." Tezuka replied. "She gets stubborn and hard to instruct when I call her by her surname so I have little choice but to obey."

"If you don't make a move soon you're not going to get anything going." Fuji said flatly.

"What are you talking about?"

Fuji sighed, his eyes opening. "Do you think I'm blind because I close my eyes a lot? Even the Coach knows that you're very interested in this girl. But you'd better make a move soon or she's going to find another guy and you're not going to like that much."

"You've jumped to conclusions, Syusuke." Tezuka said. "I have no intentions what so ever."

Fuji sighed. "You're a little dense when it comes to this kind of thing, aren't you, Tezuka? Even Ryoma-kun's discovered his hormones and is dating Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

"Syusuke, I can't believe that you – okay, perhaps I can. But, really, I am her instructor – and she is improving under my guidance. She even agreed to a match with me this afternoon."

Fuji's eyes opened yet again. "A match? Are you going to go easy on her?"

"I won't use the Drop Shot if that's what you mean."

"Why not?" Both turned to see that Eiji had joined them. His blue eyes observed them curiously. "Is this about that girl Tezuka's been hanging out with?"

Tezuka frowned and looked back to his food as the red-head sat down at the table.

"She's _kawaii ne_~?" Eiji asked.

Tezuka glanced at him, willing that a dagger would snap his mouth shut. He cursed the staff for putting him in the same class as Kikumaru – his mouth was too loud and anything said to him would be out and spread around the classroom like wildfire.

"Not now, Eiji." Fuji said calmly.

"Aww~." Eiji whined. "Why can't I know the gossip?"

"Because there isn't anything you need to know." Tezuka stated.

"You should know by now, Kunimitsu." Eiji said, waving a fork towards Tezuka. "Your glare doesn't work on me anymore, nya~."

Tezuka grumbled quietly to himself before standing up to head to lunch practice.

. : . : . : .

"Do you think he really noticed?" Kara asked.

"Without a doubt. He's a smart guy, Kara. I don't think he'd miss something like that."

"Don't be so paranoid about it." Kara suggested. "Be worried about it if he mentions it in a bad way. Then I'd apologise like mad and run fifty laps to make him happy."

"Any kind of laps seem to make him happy." Miyako muttered. "Well, chances are, if he noticed he'll make me pay by royally kicking my ass in our game this afternoon."

"I have the day off today, so I'll be able to come and see it." Kara informed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked my parents if I could take a day off so that I could support you." Kara replied.

Miyako smiled brightly. "That's so nice of them. Thanks, Kara."

"Hey, no worries. You're my friend; I should be there for you."

"This isn't a match to decide whether I live or die."

"Close enough."

Miyako sighed as she walked out of the bathroom stall, her sneakers in place and a tank top replacing her school shirt. She looked in the mirror for a moment, brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, flicked her long plait back and sighed. "This will either humiliate me or do the opposite."

"What's the opposite?" Kara asked, following Miyako out of the bathroom and towards the building's exit.

"I'm not sure." Miyako replied, tightening the hold she had on her racquet bag and school bag. "I hope it's not bad either."

"It shouldn't be too bad. I don't think he would suggest a match that would be seen by everyone that would end up hurting you."

"It might not have been his intentions. But what happens will happen. I just hope I'll be able to live it down."

"I'm sure that once you leave school no one will know or remember." Kara reassured her.

Miyako looked over at her, frowning slightly. "So for the next two years I'll have to be reminded of it every day?"

"Okay, that didn't help, sorry."

Miyako rolled her eyes with a forgiving smile as they turned the corner of the school building. "Oh hell…" She whispered, stopping in her tracks.

"Word spread huh?" Kara asked quietly.

Miyako sighed. "Can you take my school bag for me?" She asked, holding the bag across herself to her friend.

"Sure." Kara replied, taking the bag.

Miyako took a deep breath and marched onwards and into the fray.

The crowds had gathered from – it appeared – different schools as well as students from Seimaku. The nerves were crashing down on her heart and she suddenly decided that agreeing to a match was a horrible idea and that she should simply protect her pride for the most part and just take the flight option her mind was tugging towards. As she approached the court that the crowd was surrounded around a path was made for her and her friend as she sought the gate. On one side of the court Tezuka was doing basic warm-ups.

She took in a steadying breath as Momo stood forward to open the gate for her. "Good luck, Miyako-san."

"Thanks, Momo-san." Miyako said. She turned to Kara before entering – she unzipped her racquet bag, slipped her racquet out and handed it to Kara, she took her school bag and pulled out her full drink bottle and then handed the bag back. "I hope you don't mind holding them for me."

"No worries, I'm here to support you right?" Kara replied. "Have fun, Miyako. That's why you play right?"

Miyako smiled, nodding. "_Hai_." She replied and turned, entering the court. The gate slammed shut behind her and she squeaked, turning towards it sharply – this responded in a string of laughter from the crowd that had Miyako flushing in embarrassment. Hiding her face the best she could she walked to the free end of the court and began her own warm-ups.

She stretched her arms out to her back and linked her fingers together to further tighten the muscles. She then alternated she swung them out in front of herself to repeat the action. She then sat on the ground and pulled her left knee up to her chest and straightened the right leg right out in front of herself and pulled her foot towards herself – and once again she alternated to the other leg.

"Are you done?" Tezuka called from the other side of the court.

Miyako looked up from forcing her crossed legs to touch the ground. "Depends."

Tezuka allowed a small smile. "Whenever you are ready to play." He informed and began to swing his racquet back and forth from his fingertips.

In one swift movement, Miyako stood up, racquet in hand. "I'm ready now."

Tezuka met her at the net and he offered her a hand. "I'll try not to humiliate you – I didn't intend for this to become a showcase." He informed her.

"I'll try not to humiliate you either – it would damage your reputation if you lost, right?" Miyako teased, winking cheekily and taking his hand to shake it. "It's all a joke, Tezuka-senpai – I would never dream of doing such a thing." She added in all seriousness.

In a quick movement, Tezuka tugged her forwards and whispered. "No need for the honorific, Miyako."

Miyako shivered as he released her hand.

"Rough or smooth?" He asked, placing the end of his racquet on the ground and prepared to spin it.

"Smooth."

He spun the racquet on its tip and as it fell and the 'T' on the end of the handle was upside down, Tezuka looked up. "I serve. Regular tennis rules apply." He said, picking up the racquet swiftly and walking to the corner on his side of the court.

Miyako walked to the back of the court, standing directly in the middle, waiting for that first shot. She shifted from side to side, preparing for which ever direction he'd serve in. She watched him carefully as he threw the ball high above his head, leaning back, racquet at the ready and as the ball came back towards him he served, the ball firing towards her court. She ran to the right, racquet held in front of herself, waited for it to bounce, and returned it with an easy backhand.

He waited patiently for the ball to come to him and he returned it quickly but softly. He decided that for the moment he would take it easy on her and slowly increase the power of his shots. He'd promised that he had no intention of humiliating her.

Then the ball surpassed him, hitting the fence behind him, causing it to rattle and the ball bounced to the ground and rolled towards him slightly.

"Love – fifteen." The referee announced.

He looked up in her direction in surprise. She held her racquet over her shoulder casually, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Are you going easy on me, Tezuka?"

Tezuka tapped his racquet softly against his leg. "Not at all."

"Good, because this game is showing each other our different styles, I'd hate it if you didn't even show me how you truly play." Miyako said, righting her stance and waiting for his next serve.

"I don't think you want to see how I truly play." Tezuka assured her as he prepared a serve.

"I actually do." Miyako said. "Otherwise we may as well stop this game now."

Tezuka looked at her from the corner of his eye. He dared not use the Drop Shot on her, or Tezuka Zone. He'd play as she wished though, at his best. But she certainly hadn't changed since the practice lessons on the half courts. She was smiling brightly at the idea of playing tennis. She truly loved the game.

He'd honour that by giving her a worthwhile match.

With ease, he served, once again going a little softer than he would a usual opponent, but he was intending to lure her into a false sense of security – then he would increase the power of his shots and surprise her. But in the end, she surprised him. As his shots became more powerful she managed to match them equally enough to hit them all back with surprising ease and accuracy.

. : . : . : .

"Forty – fifteen."

"Are you sure that you're not going easy on me, Tezuka?" Miyako asked accusingly. "Because I've got two match points so far, and I'm about to make it three."

"I wouldn't think so, Miyako." Tezuka replied deeply, a trail of sweat running from his temple and off the tip of his chin.

Miyako gulped. He'd been saying things like that and in that voice since the previous match. It freaked her out and she didn't know how to respond to that kind of comment. To recover she prepared the serve, observing his place on the court before she shot towards the far right.

Of course he was able to return it and she run to the other side of the court to return that shot. All she needed was one more point and with that match point she would be in the lead.

She returned his shot again and when he caught her shot he produced a deep grunt. Usually when she watched tennis games on the television, the grunting sounds the guys made annoyed her – they were too noisy. But when the sound he'd made met her ears her body tensed and her cheeks flushed.

She missed the return.

"Forty – thirty."

Miyako gaped at the ball and then back at Tezuka, who was resisting the urge to grin in her direction in satisfaction - his suspicions correct. She glowered at him. "You're playing dirty, I see."

"It's your serve." Tezuka responded.

He was playing dirty, she could do that too.

. : . : . : .

She grumbled angrily. He'd kept up with her, even after she'd played her own style of 'dirty'. But she had more up her sleeve than he would believe.

He had six match points now and she was creeping up to her own sixth point. That meant they would meet a tie breaker. She was becoming worn; she'd never played such a game before. It had been nearly two hours and they'd only had one proper break since then. He truly was playing his style of game.

But the whole time he hadn't so much as smiled and that bothered her.

"You should smile more, Tezuka." She suggested, serving a ball to his right.

"And what purpose would that bring?" Tezuka asked, returning the shot with an easy backhand.

"You might look like you're actually enjoying the game for one." Miyako replied, grunting unconsciously as she returned the shot.

Tezuka almost smiled at the tiny sound she produced. In the words of Kikumaru or Momo: _kawaii_. But he would never say that. Not aloud. With any witnesses around. He returned the shot easily, but he could see the change in her stance – she was tiring out and her legs were becoming weak with fatigue. Just as he had planned.

Then, to his surprise she ran right up to the net before his shot would bounce and returned it just over the net.

The forgotten – and slowly dissipating – crowd gasped as Tezuka ran for the ball, but consequently missed and it bounced a second time beside his racquet on the ground.

"Game set: Arakaki Miyako, six all! Tie break!"

A shadow loomed over him and Tezuka looked up. Her chocolate eyes stared down at him, her chest heaving with her pants and sweat gleamed on every surface of visible skin. "What do you say to five minutes time out before we finish this?" She asked, hardly able to speak through her pants.

Tezuka stood upright, ignoring the ache in his arm. "Certainly, take longer if you need it." He replied, hinting an insult in his tone.

Her pupils narrowed dangerously, but she said nothing and turned, heading for the water bottle on the side of the court – freshly filled half an hour ago by Kara. She downed more than half of it and then, checking that he was looking in her direction, poured a heap of the water over her head. Shaking her head and hair as the cool water melted the sweat away.

Her body was becoming tense and there was a slight twinge to every muscle in her body. But she wouldn't allow that to show. This had become a game of endurance – mentally and physically.

"Are you okay, Miyako?" Kara asked, clinging to the fence.

Miyako met her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm nearly there. Imagine if I beat him?"

"He's not going all out, you know that?"

Miyako looked over as Fuji appeared. "What?"

"He's got moves not even I can achieve. If he used them you'd have lost long ago. The way he's playing he's giving you a chance to prove yourself."

"You don't mean that he's treating me as an amateur?"

"No, certainly not." Fuji reassured her. "This is about as good as he was when he was a first year in junior high – and believe me he was defeating seniors then as well. Don't feel discouraged – there are few who will provoke Tezuka to play his full and serious game against them."

"Then I'll just have to provoke him then." Miyako said and placed her racquet down.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked. "You've already made all kinds of remarks and such at him and he's countered every one easily."

Miyako smiled at him. "My Mum told me once, about the day she met Dad. She was at the beach with a few of her friends, and she was trying to catch his attention. You know what did it?"

Kara shrugged, Fuji leaned closer, wishing to hear.

"She did this." Miyako said, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and shifting it up before grabbing bunches of the front and then proceeded to tie them into a knot. "The result, belly button and stomach in full view. The perfect attraction." She grinned a little wickedly. "And distraction."

"I like your style, Miyako-chan." Fuji said, his eyes opening as he grinned.

"Thanks, Fuji-senpai." Miyako replied, picking up her racquet and turning back to the court.

Tezuka had just turned his eyes back to the court when he noticed the change. "Miyako…why?"

She looked at him from the side, up through her lashes. "Because it's getting a little hot….isn't it, Kunimitsu-kun?" She replied in a gentle, smooth voice. She almost surprised herself at her guts. She almost lost her poker-face as she kept her gaze staring straight into his eyes, gauging his reaction. He'd stopped blinking and his grip tightened on his racquet.

. : . : . : .

"That was risky." Inui muttered, taking notes on the fresh page he had started on Miyako's playing style.

"What was?" Eiji asked as a steady rally between the opponents began.

"Not many would dare use his first name so early." Inui replied. "We could readily use it if we wanted to – but we don't because we know that he deserves the respect of being our Captain. She, however, has only known him for little more than a month."

"To think, the game turned to this?" Fuji asked. "I never imagined that Tezuka would resort to that kind of play."

"I think he wanted to see how far he could push her psychologically as well as physically – he drew the game out to a tie breaker on purpose." Inui explained. "He probably assumed that she wouldn't be able to last so long."

"And he certainly hadn't assumed that she would be so strong against his provocative comments." Fuji added.

"She's countered them all – and that last one was certainly the strongest." Eiji said. "Mou, why would she do that?..."

"She's meeting him challenge for challenge." Inui replied. "From what I can tell."

. : . : . : .

The twinge in her leg was becoming unbearable.

Everything she'd done to get this far and now her body was giving up on her. He'd tried to break her down by using remarks that tripped her up and distracted her – and she had won over each of them. But now she could hardly breathe and her muscles were beginning to tire to the point that she was afraid that if she took another step she would crumble to a heap on the court.

Then, as she had predicted, the inevitable occurred. She took a step and with a cry of pain she crumbled. Dropping her racquet and curled up, protecting her broken muscles, feeling the tears threaten as the lack of movement allowed the agony of her actions to set in.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Turning Point

Her throat began to emit cries of pain as Tezuka dropped his racquet and leaped over the net to kneel beside her. "Miyako?" He got no response. He turned to the fence. "Echizen! Get the coach!" Making sure that the boy obeyed his command, he turned his eyes back to the girl. He carefully uncurled her arms from her knees. "You need to keep moving, Miyako. It'll only hurt more if you don't."

"But it already hurts." Miyako whimpered, no longer coherent enough to understand logic.

By now the gate was opened and Fuji appeared on Miyako's other side. "What should we do?"

"Her muscles are going into shock. We have to keep them moving or she'll only hurt herself further." Tezuka explained. "Help me to stand her up."

"No!" Miyako cried, hearing the instruction. "No it'll hurt."

Tezuka ignored her. "Take her left arm, Syusuke." He instructed as he took a hold of her right arm. As they began to lift her – and her cries increased – Tezuka looked over at Miyako's friend. "You're Sato-san right?"

Kara jolted, but nodded.

"Get her water. She'll need it."

"Right." Kara said

But Miyako spoke up in a rasped voice. "I need my puffer, Kara. It's in my bag. Quickly."

Kara nodded and searched Miyako's school bag to find the grey puffer.

Miyako reached for it and she heavily inhaled two puffs and then coughed a little. While Miyako was doing this Kara retrieved the water bottle and ran over to them as they managed to make Miyako stand lightly on her feet, nearly all of her weight on the boys on either side of her. "Miyako, you have to drink."

Kara was about to place the mouth of the bottle against the girls lips when Tezuka felt the heave from her stomach.

"She's going to be sick, kneel her on the ground." Tezuka said and at the same time, swiftly and just in time, they knelt with her.

With one last heave a yellow bile rose and emptied from her lips, drizzling to the ground.

"What's happened?"

Tezuka looked up as the coach arrived and noticed that the other Regulars were already dispersing the crowd and insisting that they all go home. He sighed in relief. He'd promised that he wouldn't humiliate her.

The coach knelt down by Tezuka's side and used the back of his hand to feel her forehead. "She's made herself sick." He informed them. "We should get her to the nurse's office and I'll call her parents to come and pick her up."

Tezuka nodded and shifted, lifting her right arm around his shoulders he hooked his other hand under her knees and lifted her up, easily and slowly he stood and then followed the coach towards the school building. Her head lolled onto his shoulder dizzily and it seemed that her inhibitions were for the moment, forgotten – tears began a steady stream from each of her eyes and instantly he felt horrible for drawing out such a long game.

"It was a good game, wasn't it, Tezuka?" Miyako asked quietly.

Tezuka looked down at her, for a moment surprised that she even had the capacity to speak let alone form a sentence as she had. "Sure. But it went for a bit long, don't you think?"

"Yeah…My parents might be worried about me." Miyako muttered as though the problem was just a side thought.

"Don't worry about that. The coach is going to call them and they'll come to pick you up."

"So…who won?..."

"Let's leave it at a tie, shall we?" Tezuka suggested.

Miyako smiled weakly, her eyes slowly closing. "Okay."

"Coach? Is she allowed to sleep?" Tezuka asked.

"Let her sleep. It'll be harder for her to get sleep when she can actually feel the strain in her muscles."

. : . : . : .

She woke to a smooth, slobbery tongue licking her fingertips. "Kiba, don't lick me when I'm sleeping." She muttered, wiping her hand on the dogs head and rolling over. Pain shot up all of her muscles and she sat up with a squeak of shock and pain.

She was in her room. In her house.

But the last thing she remembered was….she gasped, flushing red as she remembered the gentle rocking of his arms as he carried her off the court.

It was light in the room and she knew that it was a new day. She looked at the clock and panicked. "Mum!" She screamed, clambering out of bed, ignoring the jolt of pain in all of her joints as she did so. "I'm gonna be late! I'm _already_ late!" She then realised that she was still in her school skirt and tennis tank top – which was still tied in a knot at the front. She flushed darker – he'd carried her. In a short skirt and belly exposed. "Oh I could just about die."

Her Mother appeared at the door and she sighed. "You're having the day off, Miya." Tamie informed her. "You over did it yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"That game you had with Tezuka-san just about destroyed you." Tamie explained. "The coach was extremely understanding and wasn't going to punish Tezuka for it – because you should have given up when you knew it was too far."

"It wasn't Tezuka's fault anyway."

"It was his strategy actually, from what Kikuchi-sensei told us."

"Wasn't Tezuka there when you spoke to Kikuchi-sensei?"

"No, he'd already gone home. By order of Kikuchi-sensei."

"Good. I don't think Dad would have been very nice to Tezuka if that was the case." Miyako said.

Tamie shook her head. "You're just going to keep praising him, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's a great tennis player and he's helped me out in so many ways without even having to." Miyako replied.

Tamie walked forward and gently embraced the girl. "Don't overdo it again, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't."

"Well, go and have a nice hot bath, I'll prepare you some lunch."

. : . : . : .

"Where's Tezuka-senpai?" Momo asked.

"He's not coming to practice today." Fuji informed him.

"And why not?" Momo demanded.

"He has other things to do." Inui replied.

"And what would those other things be?" Eiji asked inquisitively.

"He didn't say." Oishi replied. "Come on now. Back to practice – just because the Captain isn't here doesn't mean we shouldn't practice."

"Hey, do we know anything about Miyako-san?" Momo asked suddenly. "I talked to Kara-san today at lunch, but she hasn't heard from Miyako either."

The third year students shrugged.

. : . : . : .

He stood outside the primary school gate, waiting patiently for a familiar girl to make her way out of the school. He'd made a phone call earlier that day and spoke with Miyako's Mother and they came to an agreement.

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka looked down and noticed that she had in fact emerged. "Good afternoon, Kaiya-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Kaiya asked, sincerely confused as to why he was there and yet her Father was not.

"I'm walking you home today." Tezuka replied

Her eyes lit up. "You are?"

"Yes. And we're going to go by a store and pick up something to help make your sister feel better." Tezuka explained.

Kaiya squeaked excitedly. "Let's go, let's go!" She insisted, grabbing his hand and beginning to lead the way.

Tezuka laughed lightly and allowed her to lead him down the street. As they crossed and made their way down several streets Tezuka spotted his own home. Their route was almost exactly the same.

"So how was your day?" Tezuka asked, sparking the beast.

"It was so much fun today!" Kaiya replied, fixing where her bag was situated on her back. "Usui, he made this paper plane – and it flew really, _really_ well! He nearly got our sensei in the head with it!" She exclaimed. "And then he got out a – oops." Her bag fell from one of her shoulders and it caused her to lose her balance.

Tezuka chuckled, unable to stop himself and he simply took the bag off her and slung it over his shoulder. "Go on."

. : . : . : .

She wandered down the stairs, freshly dressed in jeans and shirt, Kohana cradled happily in her arms and Kiba following close behind. Tamie had left almost half an hour ago to walk Kaiya home and her Father wouldn't be home until five. So for the moment she had the house to herself.

Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, hanging from the top of her head and reaching her mid thigh. After the bath she'd had she had felt refreshed and calmed. Her muscles were still twinging with every movement she took, but she certainly felt better than she had the day before.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a sound and strong knock on the door. Jumping slightly she turned to it. She placed Kohana on the stairs behind her and reached for the doorknob.

Upon opening the door she just about fainted. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka's breath caught in his throat. Strands of the hair that was pulled back were hanging over her shoulders and more of her fringe fell onto her forehead than usual. The long hair fell straight down her back with a slight wave and even in the dense light of the afternoon, it shone. Then a smile graced her lips as she welcomed the unexpected surprise.

"Miya-neechan~!" Kaiya exclaimed, embracing her sister around the waist.

Tezuka smiled towards the young girl and then his eyes met Miyako's. "I made a call to your Mother a few hours ago." He explained. "I picked up Kaiya-chan from school and we went to pick up something for you."

Kaiya stood back long enough to hand over a wrapped box.

Kiba made her way around to Miyako's side and curiously sniffed the box and then began to lick at Kaiya's hands before she ran around to investigate the new friend. Tezuka's eyes widened a little as the puppy-like dog bounded around him, licking at his fingers and sniffing in places he didn't know he had.

"Hey, Kiba!" Miyako commanded. "Be gentle."

The puppy whined a little and then resorted to looking up at Tezuka with wide brown eyes.

"She can be a little excited around new people. But she knows her master's voice."

Tezuka pet the puppy on the head and scratched around the floppy ears. "Better than most dogs."

"Kohana~!" Kaiya exclaimed and lifted the cat off the staircase and embraced her.

Miyako took Kiba's collar and forced the puppy into the house. "Come on in, Tezuka." She said, holding the door open for him.

"Look Tezuka-kun!" Kaiya exclaimed, holding the cat up under the forearms, the rest of its body hanging and tail nearly touching the ground.

"Kaiya." Miyako whispered warningly.

"This is Kohana~!" Kaiya introduced.

"Kaiya." Miyako whispered again.

Tezuka held a hand up to Miyako and gently took the cat off Kaiya's hands and held her comfortably along his arm. "I've heard about this one. Extensively."

Miyako smiled. "She didn't shut up the whole walk, huh?"

Tezuka nodded, handing the cat to Miyako. "But I can't stay long. I need to make my way home."

"Oh…not back to the school?" Miyako asked. She looked down the hall to the kitchen clock. "But it's not even three-thirty yet. Haven't you got tennis until five?"

"Not today." Tezuka replied, turning back outside.

"But you never miss practice…"

"I'm punishing myself." He replied, turning down the path and then to the sidewalk.

Miyako smiled as she slowly closed the door.

"Open the present~!" Kaiya insisted. "Open it, open it~!"

Miyako laughed, placing Kohana on the floor and sitting on the second last stair. "Will I like it?" She asked.

"Yes~!" Kaiya insisted.

Miyako laughed and let Kaiya climb into her lap before she carefully unwrapped the paper around the gift – she expected chocolates or something simple like that, it was about the right shape and size for it. She gasped and let the paper fall to her feet where Kiba instantly began to toy with it.

"Did you pick this for me?" Miyako asked.

"Kinda." Kaiya replied, shifting a little.

"Kinda?"

"Tezuka-kun showed it to me – so I guess he kinda chose it more than I did." Kaiya admitted.

Miyako tightened the arm around Kaiya and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, little one. It's beautiful."

Kaiya giggled and, satisfied with Miyako's reaction, climbed off her lap, picked up Kohana and made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Miyako looked back down at the gift and felt tears threaten in the corners of her eyes and a smile tried to shine through the happy tears. Gently she ran her fingertips over the light brown leather cover of the journal, and down the sewn in, intricate design on the front. She traced her fingers around the tennis racquet and ball that was perfectly placed on the front, stitched in pink and white with a pale aqua handle.

She bit her bottom lip as Kiba nudged her nose against the girl's elbow – whining slightly.

"I'm okay, girl." Miyako reassured her. "Come on, let's put it upstairs." She suggested, standing up with the journal in hand and made her way back to her room. As she walked she flipped through the pages of the journal, on the top, outer corner of every page had a small picture of a tennis racquet. Then, one page was favoured and she found a folded piece of paper that didn't belong amongst the other pages. She pulled it out curiously as she entered her room. Placing the journal on her desk she couldn't help but notice the handwriting on the sheet of paper, letters that spelled out her name.

Gently petting Kiba as she nudged her leg, she the opened the paper and carefully read the neat script.

_Miyako,_

_Despite what has been said and done I blame myself for the match yesterday that resulted in the pain and illness that you are suffering – and I hope with all my heart are healing well from. _

_After making an appealing deal to your parents we agreed to allow them time out this afternoon in exchange for me delivering young Kaiya-chan home. This proved to be a promising chance for me to deliver this letter and a gift on behalf of me and your sister. _

_You proved your point correct – I have decided to punish myself. _

_This afternoon I've denied myself tennis – and the pleasure of your company._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka._

Holding the note to her heart she sighed lightly. For a moment she was caught within herself and the letter – until Kiba yelped slightly.

Miyako jumped and looked down at the puppy, laughing lightly. "No worries." She reassured herself and folded the note before opening a drawer and carefully placing it inside. "Come on girl, we should make sure that Kaiya hasn't destroyed the kitchen."

. : . : . : .

Her Father dropped her off at school the next day as her legs were still rather tender, and she cautiously walked into the school. She was acutely aware of the eyes that turned to her and she knew that word had definitely spread – suddenly she wondered just how many people had been her match with Tezuka. And stayed long enough to see the result.

A small part of her wished she could go back home.

"Miyako!"

She turned at the familiar voice and smiled brightly at seeing her friend. "Kara."

Kara skidded to a halt in front of Miyako, her black hair bouncing around her face before he embraced her. "I missed you yesterday."

"You too." Miyako said, tightening the embrace a little. "And being at home all day is so dull anyway."

"Have you healed okay?" Kara asked as they made their way towards class.

"Well enough." Miyako replied. "I'm still a little tender here and there – that's why Dad dropped me off today. I will be going to practice this afternoon though. I promised Tezuka that I would see him."

"You did? But I was with you until your parents picked you up. They even dropped me off at home as well." Kara said.

"Oh, well…he came by yesterday….he even skipped club activities to see me. He said he was punishing himself." Miyako said with a laugh. "He quoted me and it's almost embarrassing to think about it."

"Whoa, whoa. He came to see you? At your house?"

Miyako blushed across the cheeks and could only nod.

Kara tried not to smile and only managed to purse her lips through a smile. "He must really admire you."

Miyako's cheeks darkened. "Don't say that aloud." She hissed.

"Someone's got to say it, Miyako. You have to admit. He's taken quite a liking to you."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog." Miyako laughed.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"See yourself? By his side?"

Miyako scoffed. "Are you kidding? Tezuka has his girlfriend. It's called 'Tennis'."

Both girls giggled as they walked into their classroom.

"What are you two so excited about?" Momo asked.

This question only caused their giggles to escalate.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Lead Up to the Tournament

"You should come by the courts today." Tezuka suggested when Miyako passed him.

"Hmm?"

"There's going to be a little game – with penalties that the Regulars know better than to mess with."

"What kind of penalties?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Inui Juice."

Miyako looked at him disbelievingly. "Inui Juice?"

"Yes. Everyone in the tennis club has tasted it at least once." Tezuka explained. "I beg of you, don't take any offer from Inui – he will trick you into taking it, but just refuse."

Miyako raised her eyebrows, still sceptical. "Um, okay."

"Thank you." Tezuka said, allowing the smallest of smiles before he walked onto the courts.

Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to stay by the sidelines. If Tezuka was that worried about Inui Juice then there must be something truly horrible about it.

As the Penalty Game in particular was being explained, Miyako couldn't help but notice that – although he was listening very carefully – Tezuka's eyes kept flashing to meet hers. She blushed a little and looked back to Inui who was explaining the game.

Over a month and a half had passed and the tournament was coming up in only two weeks. During that time Tezuka had been excusing himself from their lessons earlier, and she didn't mind this. He had to have some priories so close to a tournament.

But when he did show up at the half courts he'd become more of a distraction than anything else – but he was still harsh and had her run laps if he caught her wrist flicking again or if she didn't obey an order. She found herself becoming increasingly fitter every day that passed and she realised. The laps were punishment, but they certainly helped her extensively.

And she had Tezuka to thank.

"First match is with Echizen and Momo." Inui instructed. "And remember." He warned. "The loser drinks my Extra Super Powered Penal Tea Inui Juice Deluxe."

Miyako bit back laughter at the looks on each of the Regulars faces as they set their eyes on the glass that Inui held in his hand. The mixture inside was a purple-blue colour, the liquid steamed green and there were small things floating within.

Just the look of it made her want to throw up.

"That's Inui Juice…?" Miyako whispered as Tezuka appeared by the fence on the inside, his arms crossed.

"Yes."

"That's….."

"Disgusting? Yes. But you haven't had to drink it before."

"Have you?"

Tezuka's lips formed a tight line, his eyes closed and his hands clenched.

"You have?"

He merely nodded.

Miyako made a disgusted sound. "So, let me see if I've got this right." She said as Echizen and Momo began their match. "They just have to win the match point, right?"

"Yes. And the loser drinks." Tezuka added.

"Sounds like a regular drinking game." Miyako joked.

"No. This isn't a regular drinking game." Tezuka stated darkly.

Miyako was still a little sceptical, though concerned by the mere sight of the drink. "What's the point of the juice anyway?"

"Watch, and see for yourself." Tezuka replied.

Miyako turned her eyes to the match and discovered that the pair were going all out, slamming each other with returns until finally, Echizen succeeded, jumping up in victory.

"I don't have to drink it!" He exclaimed.

"Kya~! Ryoma-kun!"

Miyako looked over and saw a girl that she hadn't noticed before. She was a first year, definitely. She had two long plaits that reached her mid-back.

Tezuka made an amused sound. "Echizen's girlfriend." He explained. "Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter."

Miyako had heard about Coach Ryuzaki – she was their coach from Junior High. "That's kind of cute." Miyako commented as Echizen met the girl at the fence and held her fingers through the diamonds.

"I don't have to drink it." Echizen rejoiced again.

A shriek of agony turned all eyes over to the court as they saw the glass fall and Momo ran for the gate, clutching a hand over his mouth and flailing desperately for the water fountain. But he didn't make it and fainted just meters away from it. A group of worried first year's quickly came to his aid.

"Will he be okay?"

"Other than mental scarring, he'll be fine." Tezuka replied as he was called for his match.

Miyako took a hold of his jersey through the diamonds. "Win."

Tezuka looked back at her. "Of course." He replied, slipping the jersey off and stepping around to the gate to hand it over to her.

Miyako clutched the jersey in her hands as he walked onto the court to face Takashi Kawamura.

The light haired man scratched the back of his head nervously. "I hope that you go easy on me, Captain. I don't really want to drink that Juice."

"Taka-san!" Fuji called, running into the court. "You forgot your racquet."

And for the first time, Miyako saw the transition as Kawamura took a hold of the racquet.

"Ahhh! You think you can beat me, _Buchou_! Think again! I will be VICTORY~!" He exclaimed, a burning aura surrounding him.

Miyako's eyes widened at witnessing this and Fuji only chuckled lightly as he appeared at the fence. "I love doing that." Fuji said.

"That's a little creepy."

"Perhaps, but Taka-san's such a sweet person that being the one who changes that is just a great feeling."

"Aww, Fujiko! I wanted to give him the racquet…" Eiji complained, appearing beside Miyako.

"You won then?" Fuji asked.

Eiji nodded, giving the peace sign. "That Viper of ours is no match for me." He then pointed thumb towards the water fountain where Kaoru Kaidou had collapsed at the taps. "Are you going to fake your match, Fujiko?"

Miyako frowned at Eiji and then looked at Fuji who was touching his chin thoughtfully. "Well I was thinking about it, because I really wanted to try Inui's new Juice. But then my match is going to be against Oishi….so I was thinking of going all out and see how he takes the taste of it." He replied.

Eiji blanched. "You can't do that to my partner~!" He exclaimed. "That's so mean, Fujiko~!"

"….What?"

Eiji looked at Miyako. "Fujiko has a tongue of steel! He can take anything that Inui makes – but he's a sadistic bastard who will let us suffer anyways."

Miyako stared at Fuji fearfully as Fuji only smiled brightly in their direction. "I always knew it was too good to be true." She muttered as Tezuka finished off his match and made his way over to them. "Tezuka~. You won?"

"I said I would." He replied, leaving the fenced in area to retrieve his jersey from her and then stood beside her to watch the final match. "Don't be too harsh, Syusuke."

Fuji only smiled. "I'll do my best." He said as Kawamura ran through the gate, screaming pitifully as he collapsed by the water fountain and weakly turned the tap on.

Eiji was fidgeting by her other side, as he anxiously watched the match begin.

"Don't be worried, Kikumaru-senpai." Miyako soothed. "I'm sure that Fuji-senpai won't be too hard on Oishi-senpai."

"You haven't seen Syusuke play, have you?" Tezuka asked.

"You've told me that he was a prodigy – but that doesn't mean that he has to be mean about it." Miyako replied. She took Eiji's hand and squeezed. "Just have faith that Oishi-senpai will win. If you believe it so then things will turn out okay."

Eiji didn't look at her, only tightened his hold around her hand as he continued to fidget, his nose right up against the fence as he watched.

Tezuka noticed this interaction and for some reason a raging beast rose from within and all he wanted to do was pull Miyako to his side and swallow Kikumaru whole. But he held himself back. He knew Miyako enough to know that she was a kind and always helpful girl. And she would probably do what she was doing now for any other person in the world.

Eiji suddenly screamed in horror. "No~! Oishi~!"

Miyako watched as Fuji walked away from the court, a satisfied smile still plastered on his lips. Still on the court, Oishi was lifting the concoction to his lips and as it disappeared he made a mad dash for the water fountain.

"Oishi~!" Eiji exclaimed and ran to meet his aid.

Miyako looked over worriedly. "Does this happen all the time?"

"It depends. If I face Syusuke then he'll simply lose and drink the juice without a problem." Tezuka replied.

"I might keep a better eye on Fuji-senpai from now on." Miyako stated.

Tezuka chuckled slightly. "He wouldn't let you drink the Inui Juice."

Miyako frowned at him, tilting her head to the side.

"He knows that I've kept a supply of the only Inui Juice that's ever affected him."

"There is one?"

"Yes. Aozu."

Fuji looked over at the sound of the word, his blue eyes flashing open. "I'll find it one day, Kunimitsu." He warned.

Tezuka smirked, satisfied. "Come on; let's get a lesson in before you need to head home."

. : . : . : .

The Regular's practice finished early in honour of the tournament and Tezuka suggested that he and Miyako walk along the same route – seeing as they lived in the same direction.

Miyako was nervous. Playing tennis with him was different – she was constantly moving and doing something. All she was doing was walking along, her hands clasped in front of her. And he was walking beside her, just as quietly as he always was.

"As of next week I won't be able to teach you anything." Tezuka suddenly said. "Coach Kikuchi has asked me to commit myself completely to club activities until after the tournament."

"That's fine." Miyako reassured him. "I completely understand. I'd want you and the others to go well in the tournament."

"But after that and the Summer break, if we get through, there's the regional tournament." Tezuka explained. "And the same thing will happen."

"I told you the first day you decided to teach me. I don't need a teacher." Miyako said. "I can take care of myself. I survived three years before I came to Seimaku." She added.

"If you're sure." Tezuka said.

"Positive. I'll come and cheer for Seimaku at any tournament you have." She promised.

"I'd appreciate that." Tezuka said, smiling slightly. He sighed and paused.

"What's wrong?"

"This is me." Tezuka explained, motioning to the house they were standing in front of.

"Wow…it's a traditional styled house?" Miyako asked curiously, looking up at the house.

"Yeah. Do you…want to come in?" Tezuka asked, reaching a hand for the front gate.

"Oh no, I shouldn't. I'd be a bother."

"Not at all. Have you ever seen a traditional house?"

Miyako shook her head admittedly, blushing.

"Come on then. I'll show you around."

"But…my parents. They'd worry."

Tezuka raised his eye brows. "They'll be fine." He reassured her. "Don't worry, you won't be kept long – unless Mum's home."

Miyako took a step back. "Never mind then."

"If you're sure?"

Miyako nodded, flushing darker. "I'll see you tomorrow." And she was gone, speeding down the sidewalk.

When she was out of sight, she held a hand to her heart to try and quell its erratic beating. He was inviting her into his home…and she refused? Was she crazy? She grumbled angrily to herself as she trudged the rest of the way home.

. : . : . : .

"Ugh! He's so stupid!" Fuji grumbled. "After everything I have told him, he _still_ hasn't made any kind of move."

"Give it time, Fuji." Inui muttered. "I assume that the next time they walk home together it will be a seventy percent chance of her accepting his offer."

"And what if they walk home again after that?" Eiji asked. "Would she accept his offer again?"

"I'd say well get some very good data if that were to happen." Inui said with a grin.

"What? Like they'd kiss?" Momo asked.

"Or hold hands." Inui replied. "The Captain is a little too dense about romance to move so quickly."

"Should we really be spying on the Captain?" Oishi asked, but he was completely ignored.

"Well. We're not going to get anything interesting from this couple. Let's go find Echizen and Ryuzaki." Fuji suggested.

"_Hai_!"

. : . : . : .

The lesson seemed somewhat final – and Tezuka treated it as though it was the last they would ever have. He even made her run twenty laps. And even if she assured Tezuka that she would see him during the week and in passing when she made her way to the half courts, Tezuka still couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the club activities.

She sat in classes that week, dreading her lonely self taught lessons – the kind she used to crave constantly.

He could see her from the courts and for some reason, he'd never felt so lonely.

"Tezuka…If you need to go over there I can take care of things for a bit." Oishi offered.

"No. Coach Kikuchi told me to stay here – as club Captain." Tezuka stated, tearing his gaze away.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called. "How about a match?"

Tezuka smiled slightly. "Sure." He agreed, glad for a distraction. He slipped his jersey off, picked up his racquet and made his way over to the court. "Don't go easy on me, Syusuke."

"What kind of distraction would it be if I did?" Fuji asked, smiling knowingly at Tezuka as he served. "At least the Tournament is tomorrow right? You'll be able to start lessons again on Monday." Fuji offered.

Tezuka returned. "Yeah."

"How is she going to get there?" Fuji asked. "Does she even know where it is?"

Tezuka blinked, stumped for a moment. "I don't think she does."

Fuji caught the ball in his hand. "Perhaps you should ask her and find out?"

Tezuka nodded, glad to have a reason to approach her. "I'll come back – we'll finish this match." He promised and ran out of the courts.

"Fuji-kun, where is he going?" Kikuchi asked.

"Ahh, Kikuchi-sensei. He needs to get it out of his system, he was unfocused – and it is for a good reason anyway." Fuji explained. "He's making sure that she can get to the tournament without getting lost."

Kikuchi sighed, but smiled. "To be young."

Tezuka slowed his pace when he noticed that the music she played from her hip was so loud that she was completely in her own world. Her eyes here half closed as she practiced her swing. She softly sang along with the song that was playing, an English female voice harmonising with hers as she recited it in Japanese. "_Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours~_."

As the song slowly grew softer and softer he continued his advance, intending to announce his presence when there was that break between songs.

"_But they can't take what's ours. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours~._" Miyako whispered, a small smile pasted on her pale lips.

"Miyako."

Jumping violently, Miyako turned, her racquet mere centimetres from contacting with his arm. "Tezuka! God, you scared me." She accused, pausing her music before another song could start.

"Sorry." Tezuka said.

"I thought you weren't allowed over here. I don't want you to get into trouble." Miyako said.

"I just needed to check something. Syusuke pointed out that you wouldn't know where the tournament was being held." Tezuka explained.

Miyako blinked. "You're right. I don't."

"If you'd like, I could come by your house and we could catch a bus together to the site." Tezuka suggested.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"You'd have to be up and about earlier than you'd usually have to be though. To get to the site on time I'd have to pick you up at around eight o'clock. Is that okay?" Tezuka asked.

Miyako nodded. "Sure. I'll set an alarm."

Tezuka smiled a little. "I should go back to my match with Syusuke. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." Miyako farewelled as he turned and walked back to the courts.

. : . : . : .

Vaguely, she could hear the alarm blaring. But all she did was throw a hand out, press the button on her iPhone and roll back over – just for that extra five minutes of sleep. Then her alarm blared again in time with the doorbell being rung downstairs, just as it seemed she'd gone back to sleep. She grumbled angrily at the alarm and began to groggily make her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes to try and clear the sleep-blurred vision.

She hardly noticed that her Father was answering the front door. That was until she heard that familiar voice. "Miyako…?"

She opened her eyes and words failed her.

Tezuka stood at the door, dressed in the jersey and long pants required of the tennis club. His racquet bag was slung over one shoulder and his eyes appraised her with shock.

Miyako stared at him in return. "Aren't you a little early?" She asked, sure that her alarm had gone off at six o'clock.

"Miya." Naoko said softly. "It's eight in the morning."

Miyako stared at her Father. "What?..." She then looked down at herself.

It had been a particularly hectic time the night before – Kiba had decided to chew out all of her clean pyjamas so she had no choice but to wear the nightgown she hid in her underwear draw. It was made of sheer pale pink silk with dark coloured lace lining the deep 'v' neck line, over the spaghetti straps and under the bust. And also the hem – which barely reached her mid-thigh. Not only that, her hair was out and hanging messily from the top of her head.

She looked back up at Tezuka and with a cry of panic she raced back up the staircase. "Kyaaaa~! Dad, why didn't you wake me up~?" She cried.

Naoko shook his head as Tezuka muttered: "Scatter brain."

Naoko laughed. "You're Tezuka-kun then?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"Come on in then. She won't be long – this has happened to her before."

Tezuka stepped into the house as there was a loud crash followed by a scream. He couldn't help, but smile – but with all of his might he concentrated on hiding the furious blush that threatened to darken his cheeks.

* * *

The song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift isn't mine.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Tournament

Of all the embarrassing things, it just had to be that. She could handle it if she belched in front of him, or maybe if she'd tripped. But she was barely wearing anything when she'd walked down those stairs. Yet he'd seemed completely oblivious to it.

She's rushed back down the stairs in her school uniform, racquet bag over her shoulder, took an apple from the fruit bowl and announced herself ready to go.

Tezuka looked up from the conversation he was having with Kaiya and he was met with a slightly familiar sight. Her hair was up in its usual way, but it was yet again, only a ponytail, but a hair band and dark green ribbon were tied loosely around her wrist.

"Why are you in your uniform, Miya?" Tamie asked.

"This is a tournament for schools. I have to support Seimaku by being in uniform." Miyako explained. Then she turned to Tezuka. "We should go. We're going to be late, right?"

Tezuka nodded and then bowed to her parents. "Thank you for the company. I'll bring Miyako back home sometime after seven."

"Have fun!" Tamie called.

"Be careful." Naoko warned as he followed the teens down the hallway.

"We will be, Dad." Miyako stated.

"Good luck, Tezuka-kun!" Kaiya exclaimed, waving erratically as Tezuka led Miyako onto the sidewalk and towards the nearest bus stop.

"Seven?" Miyako asked.

"We'll be going back to Taka-san's family restaurant for a celebratory dinner. Whether we get into the regional's or not." Tezuka replied.

Miyako laughed. "That sounds like fun." She said genuinely. It would be good to see how the Regulars were like when they weren't at school or on the courts.

There was silence for a long moment as they stood and waited for the bus. Miyako wrung her hands together. She hoped for anything that they hadn't missed their bus all because of her. True, it had only taken ten minutes for her to get ready – it would have been five if her hair hadn't been so temperamental.

She sighed lightly to catch his attention before bowing. "I'm sorry, Tezuka."

"What for?" Tezuka asked, keeping an eye out for the bus from the corner of his eye.

"I should have made sure I was ready when you arrived. I'm sorry." Miyako repeated, still bowed low before him.

Tezuka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." He assured her. "Besides, this bus is always a little late."

"It is?" Miyako asked, slowly standing upright.

"And I got to see Kaiya – and meet your parents." Tezuka added.

'_And see me practically naked before you_.' She thought bitterly as she blushed deeply.

"And there are girls who wear less to bed." Tezuka said, looking at her from the corner of his eye to gauge her response. She blanched as she was too embarrassed to even blush anymore. He laughed. "Don't worry. I wasn't really looking."

"That's so embarrassing." She hissed.

Daringly, Tezuka reached out and took her fingers. "Don't worry about it." He repeated and then released her hand quickly, the tingling becoming too much for him to take. "I was looking at your hair actually."

Miyako tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen it out before. It's rather long." Tezuka commented. "It's lovely."

Colour returned to her face and her cheeks continued to darken. "Thanks." She whispered. "I've been growing it for years." She explained, feeling a sombre memory returning she shook her head. "It can be a pain to take care of though." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to plait it on the bus." She explained, fixing her hold on her racquet bag.

"You bought your racquet?" Tezuka asked.

"I take it almost everywhere." Miyako replied. Then she remembered what was in her small backpack too. She opened her mouth, but the bus arrived and it was forgotten.

. : . : . : .

The courts were bustling with people. The nearby canteen was already busy with a long line up of people and there were uniforms of all kinds scattered across the site.

Surprisingly, she and Tezuka were the first of Seimaku to arrive – other than Kikuchi-sensei, who had been there exceptionally early as all coaches had to be. He appraised her presence gratefully and asked if she wouldn't mind becoming an assistant for the day as she was slightly more reliable than many of the other first years who would be showing up to help.

For an hour they waited for the rest of the Regulars to arrive one by one – Echizen being the last – and then at ten o'clock they registered into the tournament.

"Oh, Fujiko, look, it's Yuuta-kun." Eiji said.

Miyako turned as Fuji broke from the group to go and greet a younger boy with hair similar to Fuji's. "Yuuta-kun?" She asked.

"Fuji-senpai's younger brother." Momo replied.

"He has a brother?" Miyako asked.

"And an older sister." Momo replied.

"Gosh – I would have never thought." Miyako said.

"What? Anyone could have younger siblings. I have a few myself." Momo said.

"Oh, I can understand that – but the way he acts I wouldn't have picked it. That's all."

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked, becoming curious.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. The fact that he never mentions them, for one."

"And you do?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I do. Just ask Tezuka or Kara and even Fuji-senpai. Seeing as I actually talk to them on a daily basis." Miyako replied and then turned as the coach called her name. "I'll see you guys later – I'm being summoned." She hissed jokingly and then proceeded to slink off from them. Once she'd registered the confused looks on their faces she laughed and walked normally over to the coach. "What can I do for you, Kikuchi-sensei?"

He handed her an esky. "This is the water bottles for the whole team, can you take it to Court Five?"

"Sure." Miyako replied, taking the esky, though it was a little heavy. "Which way is Court Five?" She asked, straining a little with the heavy load.

"Just down that pathway – the first years are there too and it'll be marked on the fence, you won't miss it."

"_Hai, arigatou~_." Miyako said and made her way down the suggested path.

As she walked she could hear the various wolf whistles that followed her and she rolled her eyes in response. High school boys were so immature – even Tezuka was at times. She kept her eyes straight ahead of her, checking each court she passed for number five. She found ten and then nine on the opposite side of the path. She sighed and began to power walk – the faster she got there the better.

"Hey, do you need a hand?"

She looked over instinctively towards the voice and sighed at seeing who had spoken – one of several guys wearing the same uniform. "No, I'm fine thanks."

"You have a racquet, huh? Do you want to play a game with me?" The guy asked, walking over.

Miyako tilted her head down, acting on the defensive. "No thank you. I need to get to my team's court." She insisted and made to walk away, but a hand grabbed her elbow and then another pair took the esky. "Please, let me go and give that back." She stated as she was suddenly surrounded.

"Come on, you're from Seimaku, right?" The guy holding her elbow asked.

"What's it to you?"

"They beat us every year – it would be good if we had some leverage over them." The leader of the group said.

"I won't be leverage for anything." Miyako stated darkly, pulling her arm away and wrapping both arms around herself protectively. "Let me go, now."

"Miya-chan."

The group parted as the new voice startled them.

Miyako looked up at the familiar voice using an unfamiliar nickname. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka had his hands in his pockets, hardly looking impressed at the scene he had discovered. "Come here." He instructed her, taking a hand out of his pocket and motioning with his fingertips for emphasis.

With slight hesitation, Miyako walked over to him and catching the small, ever so slight wink from Tezuka she took his outstretched hand and let him curl his fingers around hers.

"You're Chiba East High, aren't you?" Tezuka asked, casually hooking his thumb in his pocket, having her hand dangerously close to his leg. "I thought that you'd tried everything already to defeat us – I guess you wouldn't think yourselves high enough to think that harassing a personal friend of mine is going too far. I'll be speaking with the officials about this." He threatened. "Give her the esky and we'll be on our way." He added, releasing her fingers so that she could retrieve the esky.

Once she had picked it up and was standing upright, his arm fell onto her shoulders and began to lead her away. A nervousness she'd never felt before overcame over.

"I'm sorry for calling you 'Miya-chan'. I thought it would scare them more." Tezuka said, dropping his arm from around her.

Miyako tilted her head. "I don't mind – Mum and Dad call me that sometimes. But…why would that scare them?"

"It's such an endearing term they might just think that they were messing around with my girlfriend – they should know better than to mess with Seimaku in the first place." Tezuka explained. "Our team even beat them all the way back in Junior High. It's really humiliating for them to keep losing like they do."

Miyako smiled. "I guess some teams really play dirty, huh?" She asked, grinning slightly as she caught the hitch in his breath. "Don't worry, Tezuka. I told you before – I hold nothing against you. Why would I joke about it if I did? Besides I was the one who made a fool of myself."

"Being stubborn can be a very attractive feature." Tezuka allowed.

Miyako scoffed. "Being attractive has nothing to do with it."

"It certainly did for you. I hope you never tie your shirt like that again."

"I hope I never have to. Heat is horrible." Miyako stated as Tezuka held the gate of Court Five open for her to walk in.

Then she remembered that gift she had for him. She was about to mention it when he addressed someone on the courts.

Indeed, the other first years were there already, watching over the gear they had already bought. They looked up as Tezuka and Miyako arrived and sighed in relief when Tezuka dismissed them for the moment – but did tell them to stay nearby in case they were needed.

The gift was once again forgotten.

. : . : . : .

The first few schools were defeated within the first three matches, so Tezuka didn't even have to play. His Captain skills needed only by standing by the sidelines to give the other Regulars the extra boost of confidence and strength.

She was placed in charge of the water bottles and so she was required to remain by the sidelines as the rest of the Regulars were. She carried the esky to five different courts throughout the day. She sat beside Momo most of the time as Tezuka didn't see a reason to sit. When she queried, Momo would explain tactics that the certain player or players were using.

Then, the last school they would face of the District Tournament, Chiba East High School.

She couldn't help but notice the way their eyes focused on her as she sat there and unconsciously shifted closer to Momo.

"You okay, Miyako-san?" Momo asked.

Miyako nodded. "Those guys are just…creeping me out." She admitted. "They made some trouble before the tournament even started.

Momo scoffed. "Figured they'd start to make trouble eventually."

"Yeah, Tezuka explained that Seimaku and Seigaku have been wiping the floor with them for years – but…you know. It was just a little scary when they surrounded me like they did."

Suddenly, Tezuka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you've been sitting there all day. Let's find a spare court and warm up together."

Miyako nodded excitedly, picking up her racquet bag and following him off the court. "You have a match up next, huh?"

Tezuka nodded.

"You'll win, I'm sure of it." Miyako said to him.

Tezuka smiled to her a little. "Me too."

Miyako pouted as he led the way into an empty court. "You're pretty confident."

"If I don't believe I will win then there's no point in even playing the match." Tezuka explained, looking back at her as he slipped off his jacket. "Let's play without any kind of competition, shall we?" he suggested.

"That's my kind of game." Miyako agreed and pulled her racquet out of her bag. Then, once again the present in her bag was reminded of – but she'd left her backpack at the tennis court with the rest of the team. It would have to wait.

For a while they had a strong rally going, but Miyako could see that Tezuka was taking it easy – after all, it was only a warm up. But she gave it all she had so that it felt as though he had some form of challenge rather than an easy ride.

"You've improved." Tezuka commented. "It doesn't even look like you're going to flick that wrist."

"It's all thanks to you, Tezuka-sensei." Miyako joked.

Tezuka visibly shuddered. "Don't call me that again. I have no plans to become a teacher of any kind."

"Are you kidding me?" Miyako said, missing her return. "You should seriously consider it. Heck, I refused teachers for years because they are always dull and insist on playing the proper way all the time with no real fun involved. And they always have a perfect regime that can't be altered no matter what the cost. Tezuka, you have the skills, talent and personality to be the perfect teacher for someone like me – who wants to get better, but needs to have fun at the same time."

Tezuka was a little shocked at her rant, but his face didn't show it. He looked at his watch and sighed. "My match could be starting soon; we should head back to Court Seven."

Miyako nodded, ran to retrieve the forgotten tennis ball and then her racquet bag from the sidelines, slipping her racquet back in. She then caught up with Tezuka who was already leaving the court. He'd already put his jersey back on as a cool breeze blew across the trees and the courts.

The pair looked up as they walked.

The sky was beginning to grow dark to the east, the wind blowing the clouds in. "Do you think it will rain?"

"I hope not." Tezuka replied, walking on ahead. "Let's hurry."

"Right." Miyako stated, catching up to him.

As they walked onto into the fenced in area of Court Seven, Echizen was walking off the court, sweating slightly, but smiling.

"He won." Miyako whispered.

"Captain." Echizen said. "You're just in time. Win it for us."

Tezuka nodded and then began to remove his jacket.

MIyako panicked slightly. The gift would be useless if he didn't have it during the match. She bit the bullet and placed a hand on his arm. "Tezuka, wait just a second." She said and ran for her bag, nearly knocking Momo off the bench as she did so. She threw her racquet bag into his lap as she didn't want to damage it by throwing it onto the ground and then picked up her backpack and began to rummage down in the bottom of it.

"Miyako-san, what are you doing?" Momo asked. "He's about to play."

"I know, that's why he'll need this." Miyako said, pulling out the gift from its protective pocket in her bag. She cradled it carefully as she leapt back over to Tezuka where he was standing, waiting. "I know you have all the confidence you need to win, but…if I know that sometimes I need a little extra confidence from something more than my own mindset." She held out the gift, a silver chain with two silver dog-tags hanging from it. "I had them engraved – as a good luck present for this tournament and the next and the next. And until, I guess, you have no more challenges ahead of you." On one tag was his full name engraved in Japanese symbols, the other had the image of a tennis racquet.

Tezuka stared at the gift in surprise. Never in his life had anyone thought of giving him such a gift. While he hesitated he noticed the flush on Miyako's cheeks as her nerves began to intensify.

"Seimaku, your player needs to be on the court or you'll be forced to forfeit." The official called.

Tezuka looked up. "Just a moment." He pleaded and then turned back to Miyako with a thankful smile and slipped his jersey from his shoulders. He hung the jersey around her shoulders and then took the dog-tags from her nervous fingers.

Miyako looked at the jersey around her shoulders, the warmth of his body hung to the fabric and leaked to hers. She looked up and watched as Tezuka clipped the chain into place around his neck.

"Thanks, Miyako." Tezuka whispered and walked onto the court.

Miyako flushed brightly as she slinked her way back to the bench, holding the jersey in place around her shoulders. As she sat there she noticed an unfamiliar smell, something that she hadn't smelled before. Then she realised where it was coming from. Conspicuously pulling the collar of the jersey closer to her nose she sniffed it and discovered Tezuka's appealing scent. She blushed lightly as she looked up – Tezuka was shaking his opponents hand before they were begin their match.

Fuji smiled and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That was very dramatic of you." He commented.

"What?" Miyako asked, looking up.

Fuji's smile only grew wider. "If he doesn't make the move, I assumed that you would sooner or later."

"What move?" Miyako asked.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly. "You know what move I mean – and you're not dense about romance."

"How do you figure that?" Miyako asked, still missing the point to Fuji's reply.

"Momo tells me that you like romance novels."

Miyako glared accusingly at Momo. "Romance novels don't imply that I know more or less about romance than anyone else."

"Sure it doesn't." Fuji said, walking back over to his seat on the bench.

Miyako huffed and when a particularly tough wind blew, she tightened her hold on the jersey and pressed her skirt between her legs to keep it from flying up. She looked up at the sky as pieces of her hair danced against her forehead. "I hope it doesn't rain while his match is still on."

"I think he'll win long before the rain can fall." Momo said.

"Oh? How do you know?" Miyako asked.

"He's got your gift around his neck. That kind of strength won't be beaten quickly."

Miyako blushed and turned her eyes to the court as Tezuka's match began.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Soaked Through

"We got to the Regional's~!" The first years celebrated, clinking their glasses of soft drink together.

"Congratulations Seimaku, and well done: Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidou, Oishi and Kikumaru." Kikuchi announced, raising his glass. "And you're sure to win the next tournament and the one after that as well."

Miyako smiled and raised her glass with the rest of the group.

The modest sushi restaurant had closed its doors early in honour of the celebration – and Miyako was about to witness Kawamura using the same technique with a knife as he did when he held a tennis racquet.

"VICTOOOOOOORY~!" He screamed, brandishing the knife like a sword and chopping into the food lined up on the chopping board. "BUUUUUUURNING~!"

Miyako scooted herself closer to Tezuka, staring at Kawamura worriedly as she sipped her drink.

Tezuka tried not to smile. "He's got a good hold on the knife – don't worry."

"Except for that time when it slipped." Eiji said. "Remember, Fujiko?"

Fuji nodded, eating a piece of his specially made sushi. "It was pretty horrific."

Miyako blanched.

"Nothing like that has ever happened before." Tezuka contradicted.

"Ahh, but it did." Momo said, coming in on the conversation – sneaking away a piece of Eiji's sushi without the redhead noticing. "You see, it was when you were in Germany, Captain."

"It was lucky that no one on the team was injured. But that poor old man who sat in that very spot." Fuji said tragically, motioning to the place where Miyako was sitting. He shook his head, holding a hand to his forehead. "It was so horrible."

"It was lucky that he even survived." Eiji added.

"What happened to him?" Miyako asked while Tezuka had already caught on to the fake story that they were telling like it was piece of folklore.

"Well, his neck was sliced deeply and they had to amputate his leg, right there, where you are sitting." Momo stated.

Miyako instantly stood up, fright written all over her face. "That's so gross guys. Why would you say that to me?" Fuji, Eiji and Momo looked at one another and then back at Miyako as she burst into laughter, taking her seat once more. "I'm not stupid, guys. All the stories I tell Kaiya – that was a very pathetic attempt to frighten me." She then turned on Tezuka. "And you, some gentleman you were – you should have stopped them."

Tezuka raised his hands in defence. "Hey now, I knew that you were playing along as well. Why ruin a ghost story?" He asked. "Even if it's going to fail anyway." He added.

"You think ours was bad, huh?" Momo challenged. "Why don't you give it a go?"

"Why should I?"

"I propose a challenge." Inui cut in.

"What kind of a challenge?" Fuji asked, instantly interested.

"The loser drinks my newest juice. New and Improved Special Ghost Deluxe." Inui replied.

"What are the conditions?" Fuji pressed.

"Each of us tells a Ghost Story. Those who become scared – drink. Those who can't produce fright – drink." Inui explained. "And those who do not participate – drink on default."

Tezuka looked over at Miyako – he never wanted her to drink Inui Juice. It was something he wanted to protect her from and he could tell from the look on her face that she was dreading it. "And those who make their leave before this challenge begins?" Tezuka asked.

Inui looked at him wickedly. "Drink before they leave."

Miyako blanched. "There's no escape." She whimpered.

Eiji was cowering towards a smiling Fuji worriedly. "Inui~! That's horrible."

Inui only grinned and reached into the esky that Miyako had been carrying around the whole day – pulling out a plastic bottle, and then filled a spare glass with a brown-green liquid that smoked with light aqua fumes.

Miyako bit back the dinner she'd already eaten. "I might just be sick."

"I don't think so." Kikuchi ordered, stepping in and taking the drink from Inui's hands. "There won't be any of this after such a great day."

Tezuka looked at his watch and realised. "Uh oh, it's nearly quarter to seven. Your parents are expecting you home soon." He said to Miyako and stood from his place at the low set tables.

Miyako quickly followed and after they slipped back into their shoes and farewelled the people who were staying around for a longer time and thanked Kawamura and his Father they made their way out the front door and down the street.

The sky was turning to shades of yellows and pinks as the sun was setting on the horizon behind them, casting long shadows onto the pavement in front of them as they walked. Clouds of black, illuminated in part by the sunset were still rumbling in the sky, but were yet to release their load.

"I hope we get back to your house before it rains." Tezuka muttered.

And as though someone had heard him, rain began to spit down upon them. Only a slight drizzle, so all they did was hasten their pace. And then after a minute the flood gates broke and the clouds poured out every piece of hell upon them. They broke into a desperate sprint. The rain was falling so heavily that it was beating against them hard enough to produce the feeling of bruises. The wind then picked up and thunder rumbled, lightning flashed across the sky.

Tezuka took a careful hold around her shoulders as they ran, knowing for sure that the wind might just carry her away if he didn't. Then, a familiar sight saved them both. "Miyako!" He called over the rain. "It's my house! Come on in and wait for the storm to calm down!"

She was unable to answer coherently – knowing that it was a safe and smart idea. But then she would be in his house. Then before she knew it she was dragged through his front gate and into the front yard and then pushed gently under the front awning of the house as Tezuka searched his pockets for keys before he quickly opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Just put your bags down somewhere here." Tezuka instructed. "I'll go and get some towels." He said, slipping his shoes off and rushing down the long hallway and then turned to the right, leaving a trail of water droplets behind.

Miyako looked around as she slid her shoes off one by one and then her socks, knowing it was useless to keep them on anyway. She folded them – sodden as they were – and placed them down next to her shoes. As she leant down her soaking wet plait flopped down her shoulder and she sighed, untying the sodden ribbon and then pulled the hair tie out from the end.

Tezuka's footsteps on the wooden floor caused her to look up and she noticed that he'd already rid himself of his jersey and long pants and was talking towards her in his tennis playing gear, carrying a pile of towels and had one already over his head. He offered the pile to her and Miyako took the top three. She wrapped one towel around her hair and piled it all on the top of her head and then used one of the others to try and dry her body off. But it was no good. Her uniform was completely soaked through.

Tezuka noticed her frustration and sighed slightly. "Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom and I'll bring you a set of clothes to wear for the time being."

Miyako looked up at him and nodded and allowed him to lead her through the hallways of the traditional household. There was not a doorknob in sight – every door was a sliding one. She was utterly fascinated.

"Miyako."

Miyako looked up and noticed that he was far ahead of her.

"I'll give you the tour once you're comfortably dressed in some dry clothes." Tezuka said, sliding open a door. "Here, this is the bathroom. I'll be right back with the clothes." He said, ensuring that she was standing in the bathroom before he disappeared into the hallways again.

Miyako sighed deeply, sitting on the side of the bath and unwrapped the towel from her head and allowed the plait to fall over her shoulder again. To pass the time she began the challenge of detangling the knots the long hair had gotten itself into.

"How did Rapunzel ever survive with hair this long?" Miyako asked herself as she found a particularly horrible knot.

A knock on the open door startled her a little. Tezuka had obviously gotten changed before he'd brought her a change of clothes. He'd favoured a pair of dark brown slakes and a light grey shirt with 'Seigaku' written across the front in white. "I believe she stayed in the tower all her days – she never had a storm mess it up so badly." Tezuka replied.

Miyako laughed dryly. "And she's not real – how can someone fictional have problems with their hair?" She asked, resting her elbow against her knee and her chin in her palm.

Tezuka smiled slightly and walked over, placing a neatly folded pile of clothes down on a clothes basket by the vanity. "They're mine…so uum…I'm sure they won't fit you – but it's better than your uniform."

Miyako looked up and smiled. "They'll be perfect. Thanks Tezuka." She said, standing up and walking over. She placed a hand on the clothes and sighed. "I really appreciate this, Tezuka…"

"I couldn't let you get sick again." Tezuka said softly. "I'll just wait outside the door. I wouldn't want you to try and find me to only become lost in my house." He said, leaving the bathroom and closing the door soundly behind him.

Miyako made quick work of stripping her uniform from her body and then using the towels to dry her underwear clad body before throwing on his definitely too big clothing. He'd bought her a pair of long legged, light grey slacks with draw strings. She tightened these to their limit and managed to make them stay around her hips, she rolled up the hems so that they hung around her ankles. The t-shirt was lavender purple – making her wonder if it really _was_ his shirt. And if so did he actually wear it? The neckline was low enough to be one of her tank tops, but that was easily managed. The sleeves reached by her elbows and the hem of the shirt reached her mid thigh.

With another frustrated attempt she managed to release the plait and pulled the other hair tie away, letting the wet mess fall down and over her shoulders, fringe falling over her eyes further.

"Tezuka?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a brush or something that I can use?"

"Sure. My comb is in the cabinet above the sink." Tezuka replied.

Combs were hell on long hair, but she supposed that it was better than nothing. She retrieved the comb and began to comb out the many knots. "I'm fully dressed." She said. "You may as well come in."

Tentatively, Tezuka opened the door and met the sight of her in his clothing. Sure, he knew that she would be in them but he hadn't been prepared for how she would look in them. She was sitting on the side of the bath, her uniform lying in the tub itself. She held his comb in her hand, forcing the plastic tooths through her knotty mess of hair angrily, hissing in pain as she found each knot.

"Do you want me to look for my Mother's brush?"

"No, no. It's okay." Miyako replied, continuing to battle with the knots. "It's actually easier to brush through when it's all wet." She commented.

Tezuka sat on the side of the bath and watched her as she continually brushed through the seemingly black hair – darkened in its wet state.

Then after several minutes of hearing her wince over and over again, she finally put the comb down and began to plait the freshly combed hair, plaiting from the base of her neck this time rather than tying it back high on her head to start with. For a long moment he thought that she was going to plait all of it, but she stopped halfway through and tied one of her hair ties around it.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"I should call my parents." Miyako said.

Tezuka stood up. "You're right. Come with me."

Miyako stood up. "But my clothes?"

"They can stay there for the moment." Tezuka replied. "Let's go. I don't want your Father to think I've done something horrible to you."

Miyako laughed as she followed him out into the hallway. "I don't think my Father would think me weak enough to let you."

"That's promising." Tezuka sighed as he led her into a modern styled kitchen. "I'm sorry that the kitchen isn't traditional, but it would be hard to prepare food nowadays without the essentials."

"I'm not disappointed." Miyako said.

"But you were expecting it." Tezuka said, moving to the fridge. "The phone is just there on the wall – do you want something to drink?"

Miyako walked over and lifted the phone off the hook. "A glass of water would be nice." She then turned from him and dialled the homeline of her home. She held the phone to her ear and waited. The phone picked up on the second ring and instantly she was blasted.

"_Where are you? Are you okay?You're not out in the storm are you?_"

"Dad." Miyako said. "I'm fine. I was in the storm, but I'm not anymore. I'm at Tezuka's house." She explained.

"_We'll come and get you_."

"Dad, no. Don't go driving in this storm. Tezuka and I will just stay here and wait it out."

"_When the rain stops I'm coming to get you._" Naoko bargained.

"Okay, okay. But not if it's midnight or something ridiculous. I'll just have to stay here until tomorrow if that's the case."

"_I'm not sure if I like you staying there with him._"

"Dad, don't you trust me?"

"_It's not that_." Naoko admitted quietly.

Miyako sighed. "Dad, I trust him. It'll be okay. Besides, he said his parents should be home soon so everything will be fine. And supervised." She emphasised.

"_Well, I suppose. Take care of yourself._"

"Already on it. I love you, Dad. And pass it on to Mum and Kaiya. Oh, and Tezuka sends his love too."

"I do not." Tezuka protested, loud enough for Naoko to hear.

Naoko chuckled. "_Will do, Miya-chan. Send our love to Tezuka too. Love you._"

"Bye." Miyako whispered and hung up the phone. She laughed as she turned to Tezuka. "It's a family joke. If there's someone else there then we always say that they send their love. Sorry."

Tezuka shook his head and handed her a glass of water. "Not a problem. And I never said that my parents would be home."

"Yeah, but I had to quell his worries somehow." Miyako replied, drinking heartily. She sighed happily, finishing the drink. "That's better."

Tezuka chuckled lightly and took her glass to place it on the sink along with his own. "Would you like that tour now?"

Miyako brightened. "Yes. That would be great!"

Tezuka chuckled again in amusement of her enthusiasm. "Well, you've seen most of the hallways in the house." He said, leading the way out of the kitchen and towards the hallway that led to the front door. He slid open a door. "Living room. We don't go in there much – mostly when we have guests or family gatherings and such." He explained. "But it's probably the nicest room in the house."

Miyako smiled and followed as he closed the door and skipped over several rooms, explaining that they were storage and rooms even he wasn't allowed to venture into. He showed her the lounge room where they spent their normal times and the dining room.

She gasped, stepping into the traditional set dining room. Low table, no chairs and looking out to a bamboo based garden with a bamboo Souzu standing by the side of a small rock lined pond. It filled quickly and tipped several times as the rain continued to pour heavily. "It's…..so beautiful."

Tezuka stood in the doorway, watching her as she took in her surroundings. "It's better on clear days when you can hear the fountain and the window there is left open."

"I hope that I get to see that one day." Miyako said earnestly. Then realising what she had said, turned to him. "Not to sound rude or anything."

Tezuka shook his head. "You don't really get it, do you?"

Miyako looked over at him, confused.

"I would never reject the chance to spend time in your company. In a way…I dreaded taking you home and walking away alone." Tezuka admitted, looking away.

Miyako blushed a little at this announcement. But she sighed. "I feel the same, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up. "Y-you do?..."

Miyako smiled. "You're usually pretty in-tune with others emotions – but you were so concerned about hiding your emotions around me that you failed to realise what signals I was sending." She said, looking away. "At least that's what Fuji-senpai said."

Tezuka allowed half of his lips to upturn at the corner. "As usual, he's right on the money."

Miyako looked up at Tezuka, surprised. "He was?"

Tezuka nodded. "But...I don't think I can settle into anything…not right now."

Miyako's heart sank a little – but she knew better than to be upset. Forcing him into anything would be stupid and would only hurt them both. "I understand. I'm not sure if I know you well enough anyway." She said, feeling the need to have an excuse to keep him from feeling bad.

Tezuka reached a hand out to her and hesitantly she took it. "But I'd still like to remain in your company as much as I can."

Miyako's blush darkened and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Me too."

. : . : . : .

They'd had to wait until the storm had calmed before they left their friend's home and being a little more than paranoid they hadn't called home in case the rumours about phones in a storm was true. But even then when they called his cell phone on their way home in the car there was no answer.

Anzu and Kane Tezuka were a little worried, but assumed that at ten o'clock at night their son would already be asleep after the day he would have had. When they stepped into the house they spotted the extra bags and a pair of smaller shoes with folded up socks. The couple looked at one another and entered the house quietly, wondering just what their son had gotten into.

In the bathroom reserved for guests use there was a sodden uniform slowly drying in the bath and a pile of used towels left in the corner. In the kitchen there were two bowls that had been used recently soaking in the sink and two glasses on the countertop. Anzu looked at her husband curiously and led the way to their son's room.

The door slid open easily and what they discovered was nothing they had ever imagined.

Sitting on the bed was their son, propped up by a pillow behind his back, eyes closed, glasses on, sleeping peacefully. By his side was a young girl, also sleeping, curled up with her back to him, a messily tied plait hanging off the edge of the mattress. The blankets covered her mostly, but Tezuka had some of them bunched around his ankles. At the sound of someone entering the girl shifted, moaned a little and rolled, her arm curling around his waist and snuggled her temple against his side. In response, Tezuka's hand raised to place it comfortingly over hers.

Anzu smiled with delight and pressed a finger to her lips in her husband's direction before silently closing the door.

. : . : . : .

"Where's the address he gave you?"

"I'm not telling you." Tamie replied stubbornly. "She'll hate you if you do this. You saw it as much as I did. And he's a responsible guy; he wouldn't do anything to her – except make her happy."

"Where is the address?"

Tamie sighed. "I'm not telling you. Leave her be. She can take care of herself."

"I'm sure that she can." Naoko said, looking through sheets of paper on the kitchen counter. "It's that boy that I'm not sure of."

"You liked him fine enough when he was here this morning." Tamie said, crossing her arms. "And she's known Tezuka-kun for months now."

"I'm going to get her." Naoko stated.

"You won't find the address. I've hidden it in the perfect place."

Naoko's memory sparked and he grinned at his wife. "Then I know where to look."

Tamie's arms fell to her sides as Naoko made his way over to Kohana's scratching post in the corner of the living room and reached into the small compartment. His hand clutched around the paper hidden within.

"Just because I don't like the cat doesn't mean I wouldn't search here, my dear."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – A Little Trouble

Miyako shifted a little, tightening the hold she had around the pillow at her side.

A small sound startled her. It was familiar to a voice, but unfamiliar in its use. It was Tezuka. Then she remembered; they'd been sitting there talking when she'd fallen asleep. But that meant…

She slowly opened her eyes and bit back the gasp. Then there was a sharp and loud sound coming from somewhere else in the house. And then a familiar voice calling her name. Tezuka stirred and Miyako sat up. "Dad?..." She muttered, still groggy from sleep. She turned over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. She groaned. "It's so late, why did he come?"

"The rain's stopped." Tezuka replied righting his glasses.

Miyako grumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead. "He's such an idiot."

Tezuka chuckled and climbed out of the bed, detangling his feet from the bunched up blankets. "You should get your uniform and change – I don't think he'll favour you being in my clothes."

"He'll live." Miyako said, following close behind him. "He's never going to live this down." She said, taking his hand as they reached the front door. "Play along." She whispered.

Tezuka released her hand. "He probably hates me enough already." He suggested and opened the door.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Miyako asked instantly.

Naoko reached out and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're going home."

"Fine, but you won't drag me." Miyako stated angrily, pulling her arm free. "Besides I need to collect my things."

"Hang on, are you wearing his clothes?" Naoko demanded.

"Would you be quiet, his parents are sleeping?" Miyako hissed, stepping up the ledge to the hallway. "I need to get my uniform."

Tezuka stopped her. "Let me get it." He suggested then breathed. "Don't leave me alone with him."

Miyako giggled as Tezuka fled down the hallway. Then she turned on her Father. "You're horrible. It's nearly half past eleven at night. Are you crazy?" She hissed, picking up her bags and socks and slipped her shoes on her bare feet.

"You said if the rain stopped before midnight then I could come and get you."

Miyako glared at him. "That was an example. Half past eleven is still late."

Naoko shifted his feet nervously. "I just wanted to have you home. I didn't know what to think when I found out the guy was special to you."

Miyako rolled her eyes to disguise her blush. "He's just a very good friend Dad. If something was happening then you'd know before now." She explained, looking away.

Tezuka returned with a full plastic bag in hand. "It's still a little bit wet." He said, handing her the bag.

"Thanks, Tezuka." Miyako said. "I'm sorry about this. Dad's just a little paranoid about his little girl's safety, that's all."

Tezuka looked up at Naoko and bowed. "That's perfectly understandable." He then looked back to Miyako. "I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Absolutely. We have to make up for all that time we missed out on last week." Miyako replied.

Tezuka smiled slightly. "I look forward to it then."

"Me too."

. : . : . : .

Miyako shut her bedroom door; grumbling and feeling tears fill her eyes and dribble down her cheeks.

"Miya – "

"Go. Away." Miyako stated angrily.

"Go to bed, Naoko. I'll talk to her." Tamie's voice carried through the door and Miyako sunk onto her bed, bringing her hands to her face. Her door slowly opened and then closed shut. "Miya…I tried to stop him."

"I know. I'm not upset because of that." Miyako said, wiping her eyes. "I'm more than a little bit disappointed." She admitted.

"Disappointed? Did something happen while you were with Tezuka-kun?" Tamie asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I fell asleep with him…on his bed. I'm glad that Dad didn't see that." She laughed a little. "He'd have broken a bone in his skull if that were the case."

"You fell asleep huh?"

"Yeah…but….Mum, he said that he couldn't bear a moment without me around – but then he totally contradicted what he said by saying that he wasn't ready for anything and – ugh! I'm so confused." She growled, clutching her head. "But then I said that I understood. I didn't even argue or complain. I should have Mum! Things might be so much different if I had."

"But then you both might have jumped into something that you didn't fully understand. Or for that matter, it might not last if you jump into it." Tamie said. "You haven't stopped being friends?"

"Of course not. If that had happened then I'd have begged you to come and get me hours ago." Miyako replied. "I think…I think that he's waiting until he feels ready – and though my heart aches right now I'll wait for him too. And when he asks me I won't refuse."

Tamie kissed her forehead. "Don't give up on him." She whispered. "I have a feeling about him; he's going to make you very happy."

. : . : . : .

"You know, _'tennis isn't about attractive guys_', Miya." Kara quoted.

"Oh shut it." Miyako grumbled as she chewed on some sushi. "Quoting me isn't very fair."

"But come on, you have to tell me more about it~." Kara insisted. "Was it totally romantic?"

Miyako frowned. "Did you hear me? Nothing happened, except for my Dad coming to get me when I told him not to." She said angrily.

"So you don't plan to talk to him?" Kara asked.

"Not for a while. Just to teach him a lesson." Miyako replied.

"I know this has nothing to do with me but…don't hate him too much, okay?"

"I don't hate Dad. I'm just a little annoyed that he went against what I had said." Miyako said. She sighed. "I kind of wanted to stay with Tezuka longer. And besides: what if I do end up with Tezuka and Dad freaks out because we're five minutes late from a date."

"That would be a problem." Kara allowed.

"What's this I just heard?"

Miyako shrieked, leaping back and into the window beside her desk. "Momo-san!"

"Something about dating the _Buchou_, huh?"

Miyako slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhhut up!" She hissed. "You perverted eavesdropper – what happens between Tezuka and I has nothing to do with you."

"Too bad Fuji-senpai already knows." Momo grinned wickedly.

"What?"

"I saw him this morning – think he should get in touch with a spy agency or something, he's very good at getting clues." Momo said, walking off.

Miyako grumbled pathetically as she leaned her head down on her desk. "That's so embarrassing."

"If everyone knew about it things would be much worse." Kara pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't believe what people have already been saying. No one would come directly to you though – it's a whole lot of gossip really. Did you really give Tezuka-senpai a necklace or something at the tournament?"

Miyako flushed. "They were dog-tags. To wish him good-luck." She explained.

"Oh…I thought they were only rumours." Kara said thoughtfully. "That takes a lot of guts."

"Not really." Miyako contradicted. "Everyone thinks that he's scary but he's actually rather kind."

"I'll take your word for it."

Miyako laughed lightly. "I don't expect you to believe me." She sighed. "But the more embarrassing thing that I have to do now is – I have to give his clothes back."

. : . : . : .

She stepped onto the half court, his presence not yet there.

She toyed with her racquet a little and the prepared to serve when someone cleared their throat.

Miyako turned in surprise – the only voice she'd expected was that of Tezuka. Six girls stood behind her. Two of them she recognised from her classes, but the others were certainly third years. She noticed that they were all in the Girl's Regulars uniform. "Can I help you?" Miyako asked.

"I'm Anne Harris. You're not in the tennis club, are you?" The golden haired third year asked, her short hair tied back into two low ponytails. Miyako knew instantly that she was from overseas. A name didn't change the fact that her pronunciation was a little off and her American accent showed through.

Miyako motioned to her lack of official tennis uniform. "Obviously. But I'm not interested if that's why you're here."

"No, it's not. Why were you on the courts at the tournament?"

"Kikuchi-sensei asked me to take care of the team's water bottles – I had to stay by the esky at all times." Miyako replied.

"People who aren't on the tennis club shouldn't be on the court, let alone interact with the Captain like you have been." Anne explained. "He's not even in your league."

"What does 'league' have to do with any of this?" Miyako demanded.

"Harris."

A giggly gasp chorus passed over the five girls around Anne. "Captain." Anne greeted as Tezuka walked up beside Miyako. "Congratulations again for winning the tournament."

"Why aren't you and your team over on the tennis courts?" Tezuka asked impatiently, flipping his racquet over in the air and catching it. "The girls need guidance and order."

"Don't the boys need it too?"

"Oishi has the capabilities to take charge. Oishi is the Vice Captain, if you'll remember correctly." Tezuka stated. "Miyako, begin the lesson by running fifteen laps, your step was a little sluggish on Saturday."

Miyako nodded. "Yes, Tezuka." She said, putting her racquet and ball down by the side of the court as she began her laps.

"Messing around with Miyako is a needless act and if I see you over here with less than helpful intentions then I'll inform your coach."

Anne's eyelids lowered seductively. "You drive a hard bargain, Tezuka-kun."

. : . : . : .

"Uh oh, Harris-san is at it again." Eiji said, catching the other Regular's attention.

Tezuka looked over from informing Oishi of what he wanted the club to do that afternoon and he frowned. The protective side of him raised its head angrily. "Oishi?"

"Tezuka?"

"Set them up with some common intensity training – give the club a break from the intense training from last week." Tezuka instructed.

"Right."

Tezuka had grown incredibly annoyed with Anne Harris. She'd found it necessary to intimidate any female who dared speak to him – even young Sakuno Ryuzaki wasn't left alone. But for her to approach Miyako was taking it too far.

He grabbed his racquet from the fence and made his way over to the half courts.

"This doesn't look good." Eiji fretted, watching as Miyako began her laps.

Tezuka turned back to Anne to talk to her, but Fuji could see that something in Anne's actions were a little different.

"We need to inform Miyako-chan." Fuji stated, running off the court. "Let's run some laps." He suggested, pointing to Eiji, motioning him to follow and running over to the half courts.

"Why are we running laps voluntarily?" Eiji complained after being pushed out of the courts by Momo.

She couldn't concentrate on running, her eyes kept finding them, standing on the half court. Anne was standing too close to Tezuka, her half lidded eyes and too short skirt bothering her to no end. She grumbled to herself and knew that the girl was putting on an act to drive her mad – so she turned her eyes down to her feet and concentrated on not falling flat on her face.

"Miyako-chan~."

Miyako looked up from her running feet as Fuji appeared beside her. "Fuji-senpai?"

"Hi Miyako-chan." Fuji greeted. "Is something bothering you?"

Miyako's eyes trailed back to the girl who was now even closer to Tezuka – who was unfazed and only staring angrily at her. "Nothing."

"This is a normal occurrence, Miyako-chan." Fuji explained as Eiji arrived on Miyako's other side. "I wouldn't be worried by it."

"Yeah, Harris-san is a little more than obsessed with our Captain." Eiji added. "And because she's the Captain of the Girl's squad she feels entitled as well." He sighed. "It's a little sad really."

"She's an annoyance that Tezuka's been trying to get rid of for some time now." Fuji explained. "And it doesn't help that she's in most of our classes as well."

Miyako sighed, understanding the situation. "Do you think that…?"

"Don't go over there." Fuji interjected. "It'd only make things worse for you."

"You should have heard what she said to Sakuno-chan~!" Eiji exclaimed. "It was horrible. Ryoma was pretty mad – and Tezuka too. Sakuno-chan was only bringing the Captain a note from Ryoma and Harris-san saw it and at a lunch break just about tore Sakuno-chan apart. You know how shy and gentle she is."

"That's horrible." Miyako said.

"When Tezuka found out he went to the Girl's Squad coach to complain and Harris-san was suspended from club activities for two weeks and missed a girl's tournament." Fuji replied.

"When was this?" Miyako asked.

"About three weeks ago." Eiji replied.

"Tezuka was pleased that she got this punishment. He was very insulted that someone would do such a thing to a first year – not to mention one that had a boyfriend already." Fuji explained. "And he's confronted Harris-san several times in the past about her backing off – but she's just too obsessed."

"Why hasn't she come to me yet?" Miyako asked. "Tezuka's been spending every afternoon with me for weeks now."

"Well, to be honest, she'd backed off for a while, especially after Christmas Break – she even had a boyfriend. We only know because she was boasting about it in class for weeks." Eiji replied.

"But I found out that she was paying him." Fuji laughed brightly. "I couldn't believe that she'd go that far to try and make Tezuka jealous. Either way she broke up with that guy when it clearly wasn't working."

Miyako frowned. "But then…what if…"

"That's why Tezuka won't make anything official with you yet. He wants to make sure that Harris-san won't do anything to you." Fuji explained.

"He's what?" Eiji asked. "You mean, he and – " He looked at Miyako. "You?"

Miyako flushed, looking to the path ahead of her. "When he asks me." She replied. "But I'm glad that he told me the truth, kind of. I need to – "

Fuji and Eiji grabbed her arms and kept her running when she tried to enter the half courts.

"Syusuke. Eiji."

All three turned to see that Tezuka was looking at them, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "Yes?" Eiji and Fuji asked.

"Get back to the courts to get instructions from Oishi – leave Miyako to run on her own."

"I've nearly finished my laps, Tezuka." Miyako said, smiling. And then she noticed it for the first time. He had the dog-tags on around his neck. The silver chain showed from under the collar of his jersey and shirt and it gleamed slightly in the sun.

"How many have you done?" Tezuka asked, ignoring the fact that Anne was still trying to regain his attention.

"Nearly nine."

"Run one more and you may start with a racquet." Tezuka instructed.

Miyako nodded, shook herself free from Fuji and Eiji and began her last lap.

Tezuka walked over to the gate and in a low voice said. "Thank you."

Fuji and Eiji smiled, gave him a thumbs up and ran back to the main courts.

Tezuka then turned to the Girl Squad Regulars. "Get off the court. Now." He said, glaring darkly.

The other five girls were gone instantly after being addressed like that. Anne however, didn't budge. Standing with her arms crossed over.

Tezuka sighed exasperatedly. "I have and will never have any kind of romantic feelings for you. The only feelings, if any, are those of contempt and annoyance. And if I so much as see or hear that you have troubled Miyako then so help me I will have you expelled."

"Expelled? That's a little excessive, isn't it?" Anne asked, whining innocently.

"You seem to think that I am unaware of what happened after Christmas Break. I know that you payed that poor bastard to pretend to date you."

"What? That was a rumour." Anne insisted.

Tezuka sighed, glaring at her again. "You're one of the lowest beings I've ever encountered."

Anne scrunched her nose up. "That's a little mean."

"And I meant every word."

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned, surprised that Miyako had already returned. She'd picked up her racquet and was swaying it by her side aimlessly.

"Is there anything you want me to start off with?" Miyako asked.

"Start a rally." Tezuka replied, offering a gaze of apology to her as he spoke. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yeah, wasn't this lesson supposed to be private? Or is there something that you're not telling me?" Miyako giggled brightly.

"There are several things I've yet to tell you, Miya." Tezuka replied, smiling a little himself as he turned back to Anne. "Now. For the very last time: leave. Do not make me organise a meeting with your coach."

Anne hissed through her teeth angrily as she walked off.

Miyako watched her from the corner of her eye, and she cringed slightly as Anne slammed the gate shut. "She's got a right temper on her." She whispered.

Tezuka sighed deeply, pulling his glasses off for a moment to press the bridge of his nose. "What a nightmare." He muttered.

"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Miyako asked.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka replied as he placed his glasses back on. "I never wanted you to interact with her. She's a snake that crawls around the earth with no mercy."

"Just like Kaidou-san?"

Tezuka chuckled. "He's tamed."

Miyako burst into laughter. "You're so funny, Tezuka~!"

Tezuka smiled. "I've been told so once or twice. Now – oh. There was something that Kikuchi-sensei wanted me to ask you. He wants you to see him in his office once your lesson with me is done."

"Oh? What about?"

Tezuka hid his smile. "I'm not sure."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Progressions

"Ah, that wrist is going to flick." Tezuka warned.

Miyako grumbled and concentrated on keeping it straight as she returned the oncoming shot. She slammed the racquet into the ball and to her surprise the ball shot straight out to the wall and then rebounded straight back at her. With a yelp she jumped to the side and it hit the fence behind her. "Woops."

Tezuka chuckled. "You're pretty powerful when you want to be, huh?"

Miyako grinned evilly at him. "Absolutely." She said

He'd loosened up easily after a few jokes and comments that she'd intended to calm his spirits. It certainly worked.

"So hey, Tezuka, I noticed that you're wearing the gift I gave you."

Tezuka looked down at his neck where the dog-tags had made their way out from under his shirt and were gleaming in the sunlight. "Of course. Why wouldn't I wear them?"

"Well…" Miyako hesitated. "I assumed that you would only wear them for a tournament or something like that."

Tezuka smiled. "You said they were to help me get through any challenges that I would have – I face new challenges every day."

Miyako turned her head away to hide the blush and proceeded to serve the ball to the wall again.

An impressive rally began, where Tezuka eventually joined in and each took turns in returning as though they were on a doubles team. And with Tezuka behind her, the rally never faltered. But even then the jokes continued and teasing banter occurred, until finally, she couldn't reach the ball and she lay down on her back, panting deeply.

"You can't be worn out already." Tezuka asked disbelievingly, looking down at her as he walked over to tower into the sunlight.

"I admit; I didn't run laps for a week." She grinned, sitting up.

Tezuka sighed as he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "It'll be twenty laps for you tomorrow. Your lesson's over, so feel free to go whenever you like."

"Oh yeah, and I have to see Kikuchi-sensei too." Miyako remembered and turned to make her leave, but then paused, turning back to Tezuka. "Thanks for the lesson, Tezuka. As always."

"As always, you're welcome. We make a good doubles team – we should talk to Kikumaru and Oishi about having a match with us. But chances are they'll destroy us."

"Of course they will. They're Seimaku's 'Golden Pair' right?"

Tezuka nodded.

Miyako turned to leave again, but turned back around. "And hey, don't worry so much about Harris-senpai so much." She said softly. "She's just selfish, that's all."

"Selfish?" Tezuka asked.

"She wants you all for herself – if she really loved you so much then she'd let you go so that you could be happy." Miyako said calmly.

Tezuka smiled warmly and Miyako's heart began to pound away in her chest as he reached out a hand. She placed her hand in his and they curled their fingers together. "Thank you, Miyako."

She blushed gently. "Not a problem." She replied and finally, after one final smile, turned to leave. "Don't forget that your clothes from the other day are in that bag." She said, motioning to a plastic bag by his racquet bag.

Tezuka, after watching her make her leave to the change rooms, looked down and stared at the racquet in his other hand. She had a very good point.

. : . : . : .

Hesitantly she knocked on the office door and waited to be answered. Once the Coach's familiar voice reached her, she slid the door open and walked in.

Kikuchi looked up from the papers on his desk and he smiled welcomingly to her. "Ahh, Miyako-san, Tezuka-kun passed on my message then?"

"Yeah. He said that you wanted to see me. What did you want to talk to me about?" Miyako asked pleasantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about a week-long camp that's reserved for the Regular's in the Tennis Club. Both female and male." Kikuchi replied. He handed her a pair of stapled papers.

"Okay?" Miyako asked, looking at the sheet. "Why are you asking me about it? I'm not even on the team, let alone the Regulars."

"But I've thought of a way to get you there – it would benefit you greatly if you joined in. Each coach is required to ask for two helpers. One male and one female. I've already chosen Inui-kun and I would pick Sakuno-chan, but Coach Oshiro has already chosen her." Miyako nodded, remembering the name of the Girl Squad's coach. "And then I realised that Tezuka-kun wouldn't be able to focus as well if he didn't get his daily dose of your company." He explained, grinning at the girl when he saw her flush bright red and hide behind the note. "So I ask that you consider it. It's in two weeks time, a week before the Summer Vacation starts."

Miyako looked at the note. "Well, I'd love to come – it really does sound like fun. But I'll ask my parents first."

"Fantastic. I hope that they consider it." Kikuchi said genuinely. "There's a permission note and medical information sheet attached to the note and both will need to be returned to me by the Friday before the camp."

"That's fine." Miyako replied. "Am I free to go?" She asked.

Kikuchi motioned towards the door. "Certainly."

"Have a good afternoon, Kikuchi-sensei." Miyako bowed and left.

. : . : . : .

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Miyako accused into the phone.

"_He asked me not to tell you about it_." Tezuka replied, chuckling lightly at her tone. "_He had to ask you, not me_."

"I've only asked Mum so far and she's all for a week-long camp – but she wants to check with Dad." Miyako rolled her eyes in tone with her diminishing mood. "And chances are he'll just continue to be a pain about the whole thing."

"_It doesn't help that you aren't talking to him right now_."

"And he deserves it." Miyako defended. "It'll only be for a week. I'll talk to him on Sunday."

"_A little harsh._" He informed.

"So what if it is? He asked for it." Miyako replied. She sighed. "Besides, I don't want the same thing happening again in the future."

Tezuka made an amused sound. "_Yes, I suppose_."

"You know…maybe we should organise something."

"_What do you mean_?"

"Well…Dad's being a pain. But if I can convince him to allow a time for you to spend time with all of us – either here or somewhere else – then maybe he'll calm down?"

"_I agree, but maybe we'll think about that…later._"

Miyako sighed sadly. "I understand."

"_Believe me; I'd love to take you up on your offer. But I'll be honest, I'm a little afraid of your Father. I'd rather let him have plenty of time to calm down first._"

Miyako giggled slightly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." She agreed. "But….Tezuka."

"_Hmm_?"

"Are you really holding back because of Harris-senpai?"

"_Miyako –_ "

"Please, just a yes or no. That's all I ask for."

"_Would it complicate things if I said yes _and_ no_?"

Miyako sighed. "Just a little bit."

"_When I've resolved things I will explain it all to you extensively._"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Miya!" Tamie called, her voice travelling up the stairs and through the door. "Go to bed!"

"Oh, Tezuka, I have to go. It's my bed time."

His deep chuckle reached her ears and her heart raced. "_Then I won't keep you._"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"_Yeah…you too. Goodnight_."

Miyako pressed 'End Call' and placed her phone down on her bedside table. Maybe at the camp she would get her chance. But she knew better – she shouldn't get her hopes up.

. : . : . : .

"She's going."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is. They only need one parent's permission on this note – I will give full consent. But I hoped that you would see what great benefit this would bring our daughter." Tamie said. "She'll become stronger in mind. When she was a child she was so fragile and shy – but now…I have new hope for her. She talks about the Regular's team and her friend Kara-san all the time. She has _friends_, but this doesn't seem to matter to you."

"But that _boy_ – "

"That's a poor excuse. Do you want her to be alone for the rest of her days?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, it was going to start one day, whether you like it or not, it already has. He's a good boy."

"But he's making her wait?" Naoko asked sceptically.

"Yes, and Miya has explained that there are reasons beyond his control and she accepts that. She'll gladly wait until those reasons have been diminished." Tamie explained. "Now, you will say it's okay for her to go, or so help me – "

"Fine, fine." Naoko sighed, giving up.

"You know why she hasn't talked to you, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. Punishment."

"And you certainly deserve it – and I have to say it again: I told you so."

"Yes, I know. But…why couldn't she take something else from me?"

"Then it wouldn't work the way it should – would it?" Tamie asked. "That girl, she was happy where she was. I'll bet that if she had the guts to tell you straight out she'd have said that she didn't want you to come and get her at all. But she didn't want you to worry."

Naoko sighed. "Or become mad at Tezuka."

"Yes, probably that too." Tamie added. "Don't you remember? Back when I bought you home the first time – my Father would have shot you down if he had the chance. I was his only child and he was extra weary of boys. But…if you had really been no good my Father would have said so. He never did. He was patient and allowed himself time to find out about your personality before he made any assumptions of you."

"Well, Miya hasn't asked if she can bring him over."

"They're not even a couple yet." Tamie replied. "But when that day comes he will be coming here often. Whether you like it or not."

"Yes, I'm sure he will be."

"So, she's going to the camp. Nothing to worry about. The extra note attached said that the assistants will have their own rooms to sleep in – boys and girls respectively. Separate from the Regulars." Tamie said, reading the note again. Then something caught her eye. "Hey, the camp is animal friendly…maybe Miya would like to take Kiba with her?"

Naoko shrugged and stood up to go to bed.

. : . : . : .

Miyako ran down the hallways that morning, eager to ask that special question. Her heart was pounding as she had run most of the way since dropping Kaiya off at school. Her long plait flying out behind her and unconsciously slapping people in her haste. She skidded into the already open door of the Coach's office and found herself slamming straight into a familiar mass.

"Oh, hey, Tezuka." Miyako greeted and walked around him to face the coach. "Kikuchi-sensei~. I talked to my Mum and she said that I can come. She filled out the note and here it is." She said, handing the note over. "But there was something on the note that Mum noticed. It said that animals are allowed on the camping grounds."

"Yes. The camp is very popular with animal lovers." Kikuchi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…you see I have a Retriever. She's also very attached to me. What I mean is that she doesn't like to be away from me for long periods of time." Miyako explained. "Mum was wondering if it would be okay for me to bring her along to the camp. She's fine to sleep outside – tied up of course – and I'll bring everything she needs, including food."

Kikuchi looked a little unsure, scratching his chin a little.

"I think a dog around would be a very good idea, Coach Kikuchi." Tezuka added. "Running along a beach with a dog can boost a person's morale and Miyako, you say that you exercise with Kiba a lot, don't you?"

Miyako nodded. "Every weekend."

Kikuchi sighed. "Well, I'm overruled I suppose. Sure, I don't see why not. But she will have to be your responsibility, Miyako-san."

Miyako came to attention and saluted. "Of course, Kikuchi-sensei."

Kikuchi chuckled. "You're going to make the camp a lot of fun, Miyako-san." He commented.

Then the bell rang and the coach dismissed the pair to their classrooms.

"Thanks for helping with that, Tezuka." Miyako said.

"No problem. If you find training with Kiba beneficial than perhaps the Regular's may find some improvement as well." Tezuka explained. "That's if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Miyako insisted. "I wanted to bring her if that would be the case. And besides…she would be pathetic and hard to take care of for my family if I'm not around. She's only completely obedient when I'm nearby. I don't take any messing about."

"I'm aware of that dark side of your personality." He stated.

Miyako giggled lightly.

Then they came by a classroom with a sign reading '3-2' at the top. "I'll see you at practice then?"

Miyako nodded. "Yup. See you then." She turned to leave and promptly ran into another familiar mass and recoiled backwards and into Tezuka, who steadied her. "_Ohayo gozaimasu~_ Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai." She greeted and ran around them hastily to get to class on time.

Eiji waved enthusiastically after her before he turned back to Tezuka. "What was Miyako-chan doing up here?" He asked curiously.

"She handed in a note to Coach Kikuchi." Tezuka asked as he led the way into the classroom.

"You mean she's coming to the camp?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"Yeah – and she's bringing her dog."

Eiji brightened even more. "A dog~? I love dogs~!"

Fuji chuckled as they took their seats. "But more than that, you'll be able to spend plenty of time together, won't you, Te-zu-ka~?" He teased.

Tezuka bonked the side of his fist onto the top of Fuji's head. "Behave."

. : . : . : .

Miyako sent a note with Momo after the final bell, informing Tezuka that she was stuck with cleanup duties again and that she would be late to their lesson. He sighed lightly, but knew there was nothing that he could do about it. He decided to play a few matches with Fuji to pass the time and to keep his mind distracted.

During the fifth match, Tezuka began to feel the long forgotten twinge of pain shooting through the joints in his elbow, but being practiced in hiding his feelings; he also hid the pain and continued to play with his long recovered left arm.

Fuji had noticed the slight shock cross Tezuka's face and the ever so slight glance towards his left arm. He waited patiently through the sixth game and even then the seventh – but stubbornly, Tezuka continued to play with the same arm. He called a time out after he won the match point and was about to cross over to Tezuka's side of the court when he saw that Miyako had appeared by the fence and had quickly caught Tezuka's attention before motioning him to walk to her.

Fuji watched with bemusement as Tezuka did as he was told and walked right up to the fence.

"Our lesson will begin shortly." Tezuka informed her.

"That's not a problem, but what is: is that arm hurting you?" Miyako asked, pointing to his left arm.

Unconsciously, Tezuka's hand latched onto the joint, looking away.

"You should stop the match then. Your next tournament is after Summer vacation. That's three and a half months away. If you injure yourself then you'll only damage the chances of you winning." Miyako scolded.

Tezuka looked a little annoyed as he scoffed a little.

"She's right, Tezuka." Fuji added, finally speaking up. "I was about to stop the match anyway."

Tezuka sighed, looking at Fuji from the corner of his eye for a moment and then back at Miyako. "You're all picking on me."

"Yup." Miyako replied. "I'll meet you on the half courts." She said and skipped off merrily towards the courts in question.

Tezuka sighed again as he retrieved his jersey and racquet bag.

"She's as in tune with others as Fuji is."

Tezuka looked up at Oishi. "What do you mean?" He asked, straightening up.

"Fuji is very good at observing people and noticing their problems from the slightest hints. She's almost the same." Oishi explained. "But then, it could also be that she's very connected and in tune with you."

Tezuka swung the racquet bag over his shoulder and allowed it to push into Oishi's arm. "Shut it." He muttered and made tracks towards the half courts.

Oishi just chuckled lightly and turned to bring the tennis club into order.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Apologies

It was Friday afternoon.

It had been three weeks since she had spoken to her Father. He'd gone on another business trip two days before she'd planned to speak to him again. And that extinguished her chances of apologising to her Father. She wasn't going to say it to him over the phone and she wasn't going to write a letter. She had to do things the right way. And that meant waiting for two longer than usual weeks until he would get home.

The Friday before the camp.

Her Father had returned several minutes prior to her courage building up enough for her to leave her room and walk slowly down the stairs. Her heart was breaking. As she walked, Kiba remained by her side. A pillar of support. She walked into the living room and her Mother looked up, but her Father was reading the newspaper and hadn't noticed her presence.

"Dad?"

Naoko looked up, surprised to hear the voice. "Miya."

Miyako felt the tears build as the bottled up guilt overflowed and she stood in the doorway, silent streaks of liquid trickling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

Without hesitation, Naoko put the newspaper down and stepped over to embrace her, allowing all of her weight to be placed on him. "Me too, sweetheart, me too."

"I love you, Daddy." Miyako whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo." Naoko replied. "And I promise: I'll accept him with open arms the moment that he finally asks you to stand by his side."

Miyako nodded minutely. "Thank you."

"That camp starts on Monday, doesn't it?"

Miyako nodded. "I need to be at the school earlier than usual too." She replied. "What time did the note say Mum?"

"Seven o'clock." Tamie replied.

"Then I'll make sure that you get there on time." Naoko said, kissing the top of Miyako's head.

The phone rang throughout the house and Miyako only had time to turn towards the kitchen when Naoko slid by her to answer it.

"I'm proud of you, Miya." Tamie said softly.

"It was tearing me up inside, Mum. I can't be happy unless I've resolved everything."

"So you won't be happy until Tezuka-kun has resolved everything?"

Miyako looked at her in shock, but slowly she nodded. "Yeah."

"Miya." Naoko called.

"_Hai~_?" Miyako called.

"Tezuka-kun, for you."

Miyako skidded out of the living room and took the cordless phone from her Father and placed the receiver to her ear. "_Moshi~ moshi~_." She greeted.

Tezuka chuckled at her excited tone. "Moshi moshi." He replied. "_How are you_?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"_Yeah, fine._" Tezuka replied. "_You've spoken to – _?"

"_Hai_, everything's fine now." Miyako replied. "I feel much better now."

Tezuka hummed. "_Maybe you'll be able to focus on tennis a little more now_?"

Miyako giggled. "Yeah, I've been a real pain, but…well…I'd never had such a conflict with my Father before. I'd never felt so broken inside." She admitted, explaining what she couldn't in person.

Naoko had begun to walk back to the living room when he noticed that she was speaking to Tezuka about their fight. Hearing the words leaving her he felt a swell of pride and immense joy. He'd been foolish. His daughter had survived because Tezuka had worked her through every day until she could finally apologise – though in his eyes there was nothing to apologise for.

After all, he was the fool who made the mistake.

. : . : . : .

Kiba was in her special travelling harness, hanging her head out the window of the car, tongue and ears flapping in the wind. Miyako was sitting with her knees shaking under her clenched fists, hair tied back the usual way, she wore a plain t-shirt with a wide neckline and reached her hipline, she wore a pair of khaki shorts that reached just above her knee along with ankle socks and her tennis sneakers. In the boot of the car was her travelling bag and an extra bag of supplies for Kiba. When they pulled up outside the school most other Regular's were there, along with the bus that would take them all to the location by the beach.

While her Father retrieved the bags from the boot she opened the back door and grabbed Kiba's lead to free her from the car. The puppy excitedly sniffed around at the familiar-ish ground, her tail wiping at Miyako's legs.

Tezuka was the first to reach her, wearing a familiar lavender shirt that caused Miyako to flush. "Miyako, you really bought Kiba?" He asked, letting the dog sniff and lick his hand.

"Of course." Miyako replied. "Why don't you go and help my Dad with my bags." She added.

Tezuka gave her a funny look.

"He wants to apologise." She whispered. "It's okay."

A little hesitant, Tezuka walked over to the back of the car. Miyako's plan had been to listen to what they were saying, but a squee of delight distracted her.

"A dog~!" Eiji exclaimed, leaping in front of Kiba. Instead of being startled as Miyako had been, Kiba leapt up onto the redhead, licking at his face excitedly. "What's her name~?"

"Kiba." Miyako replied as the other Regular's walked over to see the source of the commotion. "She's my special girl. And I just couldn't bear to leave her behind – besides, she'd be a pain to my family."

Fuji knelt down beside Eiji and pet the dog on the head – in response Kiba forgot Eiji for the moment and tried to lick Fuji instead. He laughed. "She's very friendly." He commented, holding her back by vigorously scratching at the dog's fluffy chest.

Miyako nodded, kneeling behind the dog and saying. "Kiba, calm down."

The dog instantly eased her advances towards Fuji's face and sat down, looking back at Miyako forlornly.

"Don't give me that face, you know better than that." Miyako scolded.

Eiji was looking at Miyako wide eyed. "You talk to her like she's a person…"

"And she understands?" Miyako asked. "Yeah. She was trained that way. Mostly because three years ago when I got her Kaiya was three, and we had to be sure that Kiba wouldn't cause any trouble around her." She explained. She laughed. "With her boundless puppy energy I don't think she'll ever be an adult of any kind."

The other Regular members all knelt down to pet the dog, but Miyako noticed that Kaidou was standing back a bit, eyeing the dog, but still pretending not to be interested. She smiled knowingly. She knew an animal person when she saw them. She knelt down again and took the lead off Kiba carefully.

"Shh." She whispered to the boys. "See, Kaidou-san over there? I just have something that I want to try." She then made Kiba face her. "You see that guy over there? With the bandana?"

Kiba looked in the direction that Miyako pointed and then looked back expectantly.

"Go and play with him." Miyako encouraged.

Kiba looked at her owner sceptically.

"Go on."

Kiba instantly jumped up excitedly and bounded over to Kaidou, yapping and licking.

"What is going on?"

Miyako turned as Tezuka appeared beside her, her bag in hand. "Oh, it's just a little experiment."

Kaidou was staring at the dog as she bounced around him, and then, finally, in an act that confused nearly all of them – Kaidou bent towards the dog and then began to rile the puppy up, trying to make her jump up in the air. To which Kiba obliged joyfully.

Miyako giggled. "As I expected." She said. "This should be an interesting week." Then placed two fingers between her lips and whistled soundly. Kiba instantly paused and ran back over and sat at Miyako's feet. "Good girl." She said, putting the lead back on.

As the other members walked towards the waiting bus, Eiji hung back, eyeing the dog.

Miyako chuckled and handed the lead to him. "Just don't let her run off."

Eiji squeaked happily and ran off with the dog in hand.

Miyako smiled warmly.

"He'll be bouncing off the windows all the way there." Tezuka informed her.

She shrugged. "I'm pleased that he's happy." She said to him. "So, is everything alright?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, and I won't be telling you a word." He smiled a little at the disappointed look on her face. "Come on, we need to get onto the bus."

Miyako nodded and walked with him all the way to the bus, but as he was loading her bags into the baggage compartment she turned and flew to her Father. "Goodbye, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Miya."

"Did you give it to Oshiro-sensei?"

"Yes, and she'll be sure to provide it to you every morning after breakfast."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye-bye~!" She called, running back to the bus and jumping on. She found the spare seat in front of Tezuka and sat on it, dropping her backpack on the bench beside her. "This is gonna be awesome~!"

Kiba barked, leading the response from Eiji and Momo.

"Hey….Where are the girls?" Miyako asked.

"They're fashionably late." Inui replied, from the other side of the bus.

Miyako pouted. "How rude."

Echizen then walked onto the bus, Sakuno following close behind him.

"Yo, Ryoma!" Momo greeted. "You're not the last here for once."

A chorus of laughter passed over the bus as Echizen glowered at Momo angrily before letting Sakuno pick a seat and then sliding in beside her.

"Where are the others?" Echizen asked.

"Who knows." Tezuka muttered so quietly that only Miyako heard. She giggled quietly.

"Oh, who invited her?"

Miyako turned and decided that the seat beside Tezuka was a better place to seat herself. Staring at Anne carefully as she swung around to slide herself onto Tezuka's seat.

Anne's eyes narrowed dangerously and she along with the other girls chose seats by the front of the bus, leaving a space of at least three seats between them and the boys.

Tezuka muffled a chuckle.

"Miyako-chan~!" Eiji called.

Miyako turned expectantly and saw that Eiji was struggling with the lead on Kiba, trying to tie her to the seat. She laughed. "Kiba, sit." She ordered and Kiba instantly ceased her struggles and sat calmly on the seat beside Eiji. Miyako fluidly stood up and walked over to tie the lead down. "There. Now, she'll make a little whimpering sound when she wants to go…when that happens we will need to stop the bus." She said, turning to see that the couches had heard her. "But she shouldn't need to go for several hours." She informed.

"Hey, where's Suzuki-kun?" One of the female Regulars asked panicky.

"He's just getting the tennis supplies from the store room." Oshiro reassured her.

"Shouldn't I be helping?" Miyako asked.

Oshiro looked at Kikuchi and then nodded. "Yes, you probably should. Make sure he hasn't made a mess."

Miyako nodded, saluted and skipped her way off the bus. She ran happily, singing lightly to herself onto the school grounds and around the corner of the school and then tried her best not to burst into laughter. "You're Suzuki-san, right?"

The blonde haired boy looked up from the mess on the ground, trying frantically to pick up all the tennis balls. "Um, _ohayo gozaimasu_, Arakaki-san."

Miyako knelt down and began to help him. "Just call me Miyako-san." She informed him. "We're both coach assistants and second years, we're comrades now, right?"

Suzuki smiled. "_Hai, arigatou_~." He said, bowing slightly as they finished picking up the mess and stood up.

"Not a problem. Come on, they're all waiting for you." Miyako said, leading the way back to the bus.

. : . : . : .

It was two hours before they arrived at their destination.

The Honey-Bee Campsite was nestled in between a vast forest and the sands of the beach. Each cabin was set up traditionally with Futons ready to be used. There would be one cabin for each of the Regular teams, one for each gender paired coach assistants and another for the coaches themselves. There were two shower blocks – one for male and female. There was a large hall where they would eat and hold gatherings – this is set in between the boys and girls cabins and respective shower blocks as a perfect barrier.

"Now, remember our rules." The camp manager said sternly. "No males in the female cabins and vice versa. This isn't my rule entirely, but a rule for the school board as well. So don't let there be any breaking of that rule or there will be severe consequences."

Miyako looked at Tezuka, making a fake face of fright before turning around to look at the beach. She hadn't been to the beach in several years. Not since before that charity picnic. She sighed at the memories.

Kiba was already forcing Eiji to prance around the grassy area they were standing on. Between the trees between the large hall and the beach there were sets of tables and benches that matched them. To the boys side of the cabins were four trampolines set more than a metre above the ground and a pair of fenced off tennis courts. On the girls side there was an obstacle course made of wood and rope, linked up around the trees grown there and a pair of trampolines set the same as the others.

"Wow…this place is pretty extensive." Miyako commented as the groups began to disband to their cabins to put their bags away.

"That's why we have a week here." Tezuka informed her. "We only started this camp last year and it certainly helped. Mostly this is a camp to encourage interrelations between the Regulars – so we've got a lot of leeway in what we can do every day. But there is a program. Two hours a day there will be tennis training, as normal. Except it will be one hour in the morning and one in the afternoon. Just to break it up a bit."

"That's pretty cool." Miyako said and then took in a deep breath as a salty sea breeze blew towards them. "I love the beach."

"Miyako-senpai!"

Miyako turned at the sound of her name and smiled. "Sakuno-chan. There's no need to call me 'senpai' you know. 'Chan' will do fine."

Sakuno blushed a little. "Hokay…" She whispered. "Uum, we need to go to our cabin now and then Oshiro-sensei and Kikuchi-sensei want to see us outside of their cabin to talk to us about our duties this week."

Miyako nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there." She looked back at Tezuka and picked up Kiba's bag of things and placed the backpack straps over her shoulders and then lifted her bag off the ground. "Off I go then. _Ja ne~_." She farewelled and followed Sakuno to their cabin.

The cabin was sitting on half metre stilts that would protect it was extremely high tides and had a metre wide veranda around the perimeter and had shelter of roof overhanging. It was smaller than the cabin for the Regular's, but Miyako assumed it was because there would only be two of them in there anyway. She kicked her shoes off by Sakuno's disgarded shoes and pulled her bags in and set them up on one side of the room. It was a little warm in the cabin so she slid open the door further to let the breeze in.

"Are there any other windows over there, Sakuno-chan?" Miyako asked, looking over her shoulder to where Sakuno was on the other side of the room.

Sakuno replied positively as she slid open another large door with looked out to the trees.

Miyako hummed in complaint. "We'll just have to look out to this one then, huh?" She suggested, looking out the main door. Besides the five or so trees dotted along the way, there was a relatively uninterrupted view of the beach. "It's a nice place, isn't it, Sakuno-chan?" She asked.

Sakuno stepped up beside her and nodded. "I'm glad that I got to come."

"Me too." Miyako said with a smile. "Oh, we should get going." She said, sitting on the veranda to put her sneakers back on and she lead Sakuno to the coaches cabin.

Suzuki and Inui were already there, as were the coaches. Both coaches smiled when the girls arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Miyako apologised. "We were admiring the view outside out door." She admitted. "This is a really beautiful site, Sensei~." She complimented to both the teachers.

Oshiro smiled. "It's perfect for everything that the tennis club requires – courts and everything." She explained. "Now, we have something important for all four of you to know."

"We said you were our assistants." Kikuchi took over. "But that's a very loose term. It's really just an excuse for us to pick two students each who we think deserves to be here too."

Miyako shared a glance with Sakuno. Neither of them understood how they deserved to be there.

"Miyako-chan?"

"_Hai_, Oshiro-sensei?"

"Where is your dog?"

"She's probably with Eiji-senpai." Miyako replied. "He really enjoys her company."

"She'll be for free use won't she? For other members."

"Well, yes of course." Miyako replied hesitantly.

"There is someone you don't trust?"

"Not with the health of my dog, no. I have particular issues where Harris-senpai is concerned and I apologise if I seem to be stepping out of line." Miyako said, bowing.

Oshiro sighed. "No, no. I understand completely."

MIyako stood upright. "But as far as everyone else is concerned, I think it would be good for Kiba to get all the human interaction she can. She really only has any kind of connection with me and my family – and Tezuka now and then." She admitted. "And I do find that training with a companion like Kiba can be very relaxing."

Oshiro smiled. "You and Tezuka-san are very close, aren't you?"

Miyako flushed darkly, looking out towards the beach. "I don't know." She whispered

Oshiro chuckled softly. "Well, that was all that we wanted to talk with you all about. If we do need assistance with any jobs we may ask you to be on call – just to keep a part of the paper work official."

All four students bowed and were then dismissed.

"I wanna head into the waves, what about you Sakuno-chan?" Miyako asked as she and Sakuno made a dash back to their cabin.

"Yeah, okay."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – First Day on Camp

The two piece bothered her a little. Her mother however had insisted and went so far as to hide all of Miyako's one piece suits. She eyed the bikini she'd found in her bag and grumbled. It was cute, for sure – it was light blue with pink lining the halter neck and under the bust and around the belt of the bottoms that had an attached skirt with rippled fabric. But her main problem was the skimpy nature of the top.

She dug into her bag desperately, certain that there was something else in there that she could use.

"Your Mum did that too, huh?" Sakuno asked.

Miyako looked over. "But…you're in a one piece?"

Sakuno looked down at the dark blue one piece and smiled. "I snuck the school swimsuit into my bag this morning when she wasn't looking. She didn't know I owned this."

Miyako laughed. "Lucky. My Mum's a bit more cunning then that." She explained and then finally found it. "Aha~! Perfect!" She rejoiced, holding up the white tank top. "Victory~!" She exclaimed, mimicking Taka-san perfectly.

Sakuno giggled. "I'll meet you on the beach then." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

Changing quickly, Miyako slipped her feet into a pair of pink flip-flops and then made her way to the beach, her hair still hanging back in a long plait.

To her surprise Momo and Eiji were already in the water – and a surge of nerves hit her when she realised that she would be seeing all of them shirtless before sundown. She pushed back the thought – they thought nothing of it so she would have to just do the same. Sakuno had already stopped short of the water herself, standing at the point where the waves lapped at her feet.

"Sakuno-chan?" Miyako asked, walking up beside her. "Are you going in or what?" she asked.

Sakuno was flushing as a black and skin toned blur flew by them and Echizen joined his Senpai's in the surf.

"Oh." Miyako giggled. "Don't worry about it." She said, slipping her flip-flops off and throwing them up on the sand where the water wouldn't reach and made her way into the water. She squealed a little and recoiled as the contrast of the cold water met her sun warmed skin. "Come on in Sakuno-chan~!" She called. "It's really nice!" Then she spotted another familiar person jogging down to the surf, his brown hair falling onto his forehead as always. "Ahh~ Fuji-senpai~!" Miyako waved.

"Hi girls." Fuji greeted, coming to a stop beside Sakuno. "Are you going in, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno flushed and looked away. "Uun."

Fuji smiled. "Whenever you're ready." He said and then walked into the waves. "Miyako-chan, Tezuka won't be long~."

Miyako blushed. "What makes you think I'm waiting for him?"

"Then perhaps you'll come and swim with me then?" Fuji asked, and before she could refuse he lifted her from her feet and over his shoulder.

With a squeal she pathetically fought against him, slamming her fists into his back as he carried her further into the water. "Fuji~!" She screamed, unable to fight back the laughter that bubbled up her throat. "Let me go, Fuji-senpai~!"

Fuji paused in his steps and shifted her until he was holding her under the knees and behind the back. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." She replied, crossing her arms.

Fuji shrugged. "Momo-chan~! Catch~!"

Before Miyako could latch onto Fuji to prevent the inevitable, Fuji flung her over the water's surface and into Momo's arms. She grumbled angrily. "Just you wait until Tezuka finds out about this." She hissed.

"_Hoi hoi_, he already knows." Eiji said to her, pointing back to the shore.

Tezuka stood with his arms crossed, looking towards them but obviously talking quietly with Sakuno.

"Eiji-senpai~!" Momo called. "Catch~!"

Eiji however didn't have the immediate strength, and though he caught Miyako with his reflexes they both disappeared under the surf. Resurfacing, Miyako splattered and coughed up the salt water, the foreign substance lining her lungs and throat.

"_Gomen nasai~_, Miyako-chan." Eiji coughed, having also taken water into his lungs.

"It's not your fault, Eiji-senpai." Miyako replied as Eiji let her go and she placed her feet on the sand floor. "It's those two that we have to blame." She said, turning to Fuji and Momo who were still shaking from laughter. "I propose a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Fuji asked, instantly perking up.

"Yeah. Eiji-senpai, do you think you can get me onto your shoulders?" Miyako asked.

"Ahh~. It's like that is it?" Momo asked. "Fuji-senpai, on my shoulders." He stated.

Once Eiji and Momo had gained their extra weight they walked towards one another and Miyako and Fuji's hands clashed together.

"Ryoma-kun!" Miyako called. "Give us a starting sound."

Echizen obligingly raised a hand into the air and shouted loud and clear. "_Hoi~_!"

. : . : . : .

Tezuka watched carefully as Miyako was passed between the three of his fellow Tennis Club members and flinched a little when Eiji dropped her and they disappeared for a long moment. And then was unable to mask the smile that rose when Eiji let Miyako climb onto his shoulders and Momo the same for Fuji and a battle began.

"Who do you think will win?" Oishi asked, appearing beside Tezuka with Kiba at his side, lead in hand.

"Miyako-chan has the motivation from her clear embarrassment and harassment – though Fuji may be stronger than her as a male and a strong tennis player, it might just give her an edge." Sakuno replied. "Though, I think we may need to look out for the bottom half as well."

Both of the third year's looked at the girl, astonished of her sudden input, but looked back to the battle at hand and noticed that Momo was finding inventive ways to distract Eiji.

Echizen made his way out of the surf and stood beside Sakuno and sneakily took her hand in his. "It was getting dangerous out there." He explained simply. "All four of them are crazy. But there is one thing that all seem to have in common: they don't like to lose."

"You have the exact same quality, Ryoma-kun~." Sakuno informed him.

"But they go crazy over it." Echizen replied. "I have a civilised way of getting my revenge."

"That's not at all true." Tezuka said smoothly.

A scream met their ears and they all looked up and Kiba yelped desperately at the sound of her owner's cry. Miyako was falling backwards, barely hanging on with her legs held tightly around the knees by Eiji, but her torso was about to overweigh them both as Eiji tried his best to balance them.

"Uh oh, they're going to go down." Oishi commented, holding the Retriever back with all his might.

Tezuka held a hand out. "Here, give Kiba to me."

Oishi passed the lead over and Tezuka pulled the dog to heel by his side and pet her head. "Easy girl. Miyako's fine." The puppy instantly calmed down and sat down against his leg, panting heavily from the excitement.

"You have the magic touch." Oishi noted.

"Miyako said that she thinks it's because I'm around her a lot – Miyako I mean. She thinks that Kiba knows this and will do as I say because I'd likely tell Miyako if she did mess up." Tezuka explained. "It's the whole hierarchy of connections, I suppose."

As all four of them looked back at the four fighting people a wave swept up and knocked both pairs over and into the water.

"A tie?" Sakuno asked as the wave reached them on the shore by washing up around their ankles.

Miyako was the first to emerge and then Eiji from under her. Miraculously they had managed to stay connected and they both raised their hands in the air triumphantly at Fuji and Momo who appeared separately. Eiji and Miyako shared a victory hi-five.

"Hokay, Eiji-senpai, you can put me down now."

Eiji ignored her and began to walk back to the shore, still carrying Miyako steadily on his shoulders.

"Eiji-senpai?" Miyako asked. "Are you deaf?"

"I may as well be with all the water that's in my ears. I can't hear you." Eiji teased as he kept walking, straight towards the group on the shore.

Miyako frowned, resting her elbows on the top of his head and her chin in her palms, fingers curled under her jaw. "You're all so annoying." She grumbled. As the water depth lessened, Miyako would feel Eiji shaking as her weight increased on his shoulders. "Eiji-senpai, maybe you should put me down now."

Suddenly a pair of hands took her waist and slipped her easily off Eiji's shoulders and into the knee deep waters. "That could have ended badly." Tezuka said.

Miyako smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Everyone!" The eight teenagers looked towards the campsite as Taka-san approached. "Lunch is ready to be served. We have to meet in the hall."

"_Hai~_."

. : . : . : .

The afternoon passed quickly, Miyako and Sakuno deciding to take a relaxing nap on the veranda outside of their cabin in the cool air while the tennis clubs were having their practice and nearly slept through afternoon tea – cake and rich green cordial which was bought to them by Suzuki. Who quickly fled for fear of being caught anywhere near the girl's cabins.

"Ahh~. This cordial is good quality, isn't it?" Miyako asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, you mean you've never experienced the horror of watered down cordial?" Miyako asked. "It's horrible. But I suppose that our group is small enough that they don't have to water it down so much. But I guess it also depends on the campsite as well and their policies and such."

Sakuno smiled. "Even Seigaku used this camp, but at Seigaku the boy and girl squad took turns to go on the camps so we were never mingled together before."

"This set up is infinitely better." Miyako decided. "All girls can be such a backstabbing and grudge holding set up. Having a little mix up with guys can be good for a school group – especially one like ours."

Sakuno didn't reply, she just looked down at her cake while she picked at it.

"So, hey Sakuno-chan? How long have you loved Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno froze and then blushed a dark pink. "Well…uum….I guess it was since I met him in seventh grade…" She admitted.

Miyako's eyes widened disbelievingly. "That long?" She gasped. "That's an awfully long time to hide your feelings."

Sakuno nodded minutely. "I was just so shy and Ryoma-kun…well…"

"He's dense." Miyako finished.

"Yeah. The second time I met him he'd completely forgotten that we'd even met before."

Miyako laughed. "That's just so Ryoma-kun. But he's a little more aware now, isn't he?"

"Aware enough to ask me on a date." Sakuno replied. "He was kind of blunt about it, but he told me later that it was because he was so nervous that he decided that if he asked me with a flat expression and voice that there would be a better chance of him finishing the question in the first place." She giggled. "He was so sweet when he let that barrier down."

"I can imagine."

"But…what about you and Tezuka-buchou?"

Miyako blushed a little and looked out to the beach. "There's nothing there yet…well…ugh. It's hard to explain." She replied, frustrated. "We know what each of us wants – but Tezuka asked me to wait. And I'll wait for him as long as he needs."

"It's about Harris-senpai, isn't it?" Sakuno asked.

Miyako sighed and nodded. "I wish that she would just go away…I've waited so long with my feelings hidden – I can barely take it any longer." She admitted, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged them while leaning her chin on her knees. "He told me that he hated the idea of being without me…of being alone – and yet he's willing to delay like this? A relationship can't be decided on what outsiders believe."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Sakuno suggested.

"I can't do that…I promised that I would wait. I can't back down…besides…he looks at me sometimes with his eyes and I can't refuse him. I'm sure that you know how that feels."

"Kind of." Sakuno replied.

"I'm sure you will in time." Miyako replied.

An ecstatic barking began to approach and Kiba bounded onto the veranda, amazingly avoiding the food and drinks on the floor. The puppy-dog was wet around the legs and her lead was dragging behind her, also wet.

Miyako laughed. "And what have you been doing?" She asked, making a motion that made the dog sit and then lie down.

Footsteps than began to approach and familiar voice called out the name of the dog. "Kiba~! KIBA~! Kib – oh…Miyako-chan." Fuji greeted. He was shirtless and wet, his legs covered in sand. "Sakuno-chan. Hello."

"Hi, Fuji-senpai." The girls greeted.

"Did something happen?" Miyako asked.

Fuji formed a face of pure embarrassment. "Kiba was so excited to get into the water that she caused me to let go. I'm sorry, Miyako-chan."

Miyako shook her head. "Not a problem. She's usually better without the lead anyway when it comes to running in the water."

Fuji nodded and called the dog again, to which the puppy gladly leapt off the veranda, allowed him to remove the lead and then followed the brunette back to the beach.

"It was a really good idea to bring Kiba with you." Sakuno acknowledged. "All I've seen are smiles on the guy's faces. I even saw Kaidou-senpai smile. I never expected that."

"He's an animal lover. I'm sure that he'll like to take Kiba for a morning run."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Tezuka told me that Kaidou-san takes morning runs every morning. I'll have to have Kiba tied up out here on the veranda so he's very free to come and take her if he wishes." Miyako explained. "I'll just have to inform him of the fact."

"Uum…Sakuno-chan…"

Both girls looked up when they realised that another boy had wandered into their midst. Echizen was holding the tip of his cap between his thumb and forefinger nervously.

"Ryoma-kun~!" Sakuno greeted, leaving the veranda to walk up to him.

"Uum…do you wanna go and take a walk?" Echizen asked quietly – to the point that Miyako only just heard him.

Sakuno looked back at Miyako – who nodded and simply began to pick up after the both of them. "Go on, Sakuno-chan. I'm heading off to the hall anyway."

Sakuno nodded. "Bye then, Miyako-chan."

"Bye, Miyako-san." Echizen farewelled uncertainly as he and Sakuno walked off towards the beach.

Miyako shook her head, happy for the pair as she slipped on her flip-flops and jumped off the veranda with the rubbish from afternoon tea. Once the rubbish was placed where it belonged she yawned a little, still a little groggy from her unnecessary nap. She stretched her arms above her head and walked towards the beach where the Regular members were still doing some training – running up and down on the sand in a tag system.

She smiled a little at the girl Regulars who were clearly struggling and the fact that the boys were perfectly fine in their task. It only proved to her which group took their tennis seriously.

"Why isn't Ryoma-kun still with them?..." Miyako wondered, not faltering her step as she didn't want to distract either group, and continued to walk the line that separated the grass from the sand. It seemed like forever that she walked the lagoon shaped beach that curved like a crescent moon.

"Sakuno-chan…Umm…."

Miyako froze when she heard the familiar voice and took a step back as she looked in the direction it came in. Sakuno and Echizen were sitting on a log that had been purposely placed on the same line that Miyako was walking. From what she could see they were angled towards one another, hands clasped together in front of them. Sakuno had at one point taken the cap off his head and it sat on the log beside her.

The sun had begun to set and the sky was beginning to glow, in Miyako's mind it had become the perfect atmosphere. She didn't want to disturb them, especially when Echizen looked so nervous already. She left the line and walked into the trees to pass them without them noticing her. She took each step carefully and slowly, unconsciously watching the pair.

She was unable to help herself. The curious and sisterly side to herself refused her the ability to look away. All she wanted for them was to be happy and that part of her also wanted to witness the events as well – even if the fully conscious side of her brain told her it was rude.

"Sakuno-chan." Echizen said.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"I…I know that I'm not exactly everything that a guy should be for you…" Echizen began. "Sometimes I forget about meeting with you and I'm stupid about anything other than holding your hand…But, Sakuno-chan, I want to become better for you."

"Ryoma-kun – "

"Please, Sakuno-chan, can I finish?" He asked softly.

Sakuno nodded.

"We've been together since Winter Break and I've realised…I haven't done more than take you out to parks and hold your hand." Echizen said. He flushed, but managed to stare straight into her eyes. "Sakuno-chan, there was something that I wanted to try." He admitted.

Miyako hid behind the trunk of a tree as she watched Echizen shift a little closer to Sakuno, trailing a hand from hers and up her arm until he placed his palm around the side of her head. Her heart began to race with excitement as their eyes closed and their lips met in a sweet first kiss.

Miyako covered her mouth to contain the excited squeak before she turned to return to the campsite at a quietened pace.

. : . : . : .

"So, how was your walk with Ryoma-kun?" Miyako asked, lying on her recently rolled out futon.

It was lights out, but the girls still had their small lamps on as they were finishing the task of plaiting their hair again for the night.

Sakuno flushed and tied off the second of her plaits. "It was good."

Miyako smiled knowingly and decided not to mention it again.

"He…he kissed me." Sakuno admitted.

Miyako flipped over, elbows on her pillow and chin in her hands. "Really?"

Sakuno flushed darker and looked away as she lay down.

Miyako smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of – or embarrassed for that matter. You're in a relationship and kissing is kind of trivial if you think about it."

"Trivial?"

"Normal. And if what I've been told about guys is true – he'll always want that extra little kiss before saying goodbye. Even if he has to trick it out of you."

Sakuno flushed. "He did…."

Miyako's eyes widened. "He did?"

Sakuno's face turned a bright red.

"Girls!" Oshiro's voice called, knuckles rapping on the door outside. "Lights out."

"_Hai~_!" They replied and quickly turned the torches off.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Beach Challenges

Miyako yawned pitifully and walked out of the cabin. Kiba was gone from her place on the veranda, but Miyako knew she'd be with one of the boys somewhere. She'd already replaited her hair in a simpler fashion and gotten changed – her pink flip-flops and a summer dress over the top of her swimsuit as the morning training was going include all of the students on the camp. Over her shoulder was her small beach bag, her towel and tank top along with sunscreen safely placed into it for when they were needed. Male helpers on the girl Regular's team and female helpers on the boy Regular's team. Trouble was sure to ensue.

"Sakuno-chan~? Are you coming? Or do you want me to go on ahead?"

"N-no~!" Sakuno exclaimed, appearing quickly and closing the cabin door. "I don't want to walk into the hall on my own."

"Don't avoid him, Sakuno-chan." Miyako suggested as they began their walk to the hall. "He'll only think the worst if you do. Remember, not a lot of guys know how you're feeling from subtle hints. You need to keep things a little more obvious when it comes to things like that."

They walked into the hall and it was discovered that they were not the last ones to arrive. All the boy's were already there and they were the only girls so far. Kiba was sitting on the floor beside Kaidou's chair, his hand stroking her head absently.

"KYA~! I was right!" Eiji rejoiced. "Pay up, Momo-chan~!"

Momo begrudgingly handed Eiji a one hundred yen coin.

Miyako pulled back the chair between Tezuka and Fuji. "What happened?" She asked as she placed her bag down and sat down in the seat.

"They made a bet." Fuji replied, pouring her a glass of juice from the jug on the table.

"On?"

"Who would come to breakfast first." Tezuka replied. "Eiji said it would be you and Sakuno-san. Momo said that it would be the Regular girls."

Miyako scoffed. "Did you really have such little faith in Sakuno-chan and I, Momo?" She scolded.

Sakuno giggled. "Yeah~ Miyako-chan is unusually cruel when she wakes up a person in the morning." She said, glaring in Miyako's direction slightly from her place down the table beside Echizen and on the end of the opposite side to Miyako.

"You were being stubborn and I knew that if we were too late that the boys would eat all the good food." Miyako defended. "You're such a pain to wake up, Sakuno-chan. I swear, I pity the man who marries you."

"So, Echizen then?" Momo teased. Sakuno flushed and Echizen splattered into his drink.

"Momo-chan!" Eiji scolded. "Don't assume such things." He added and hit Momo on the head with a spoon.

Miyako giggled lightly.

"You know something?" Tezuka whispered softly into her ear.

Miyako blushed, but made the motion of zipping her lips shut. "Yes, but I won't be telling you a word." She said, quoting him from the morning before.

The corner of Tezuka's lips turned upwards as he sat back upright as though nothing had happened.

Kikuchi and Oshiro were standing by the serving counter, Kikuchi looking at his watch carefully. "Do any of you know where the girl's are?" He asked.

Everyone at the large table shrugged.

Oshiro sighed. "Then you may serve yourself breakfast while I go and find them." She said and walked out of the hall's main door and passed by the windows as she headed towards the girl's cabins.

In a surprisingly ordered fashion the table stood and walked over to the counter. Picking up a bowl, picking a cereal to eat and then adding the milk.

When Miyako took her seat at the table again, Momo was nearly ready for seconds and Echizen was blushing lightly, waiting until Sakuno was ready to eat, while the others were just beginning to eat. Self consciously she looked to the main door and the windows, wondering where Oshiro was.

"Are you okay, Miyako-chan?" Fuji asked.

Miyako nodded. "I'm just wondering where Oshiro-sensei is…I need to get my medication."

"Miyako-san." Kikuchi called. "You can get it off me."

Miyako nodded, left her breakfast where it was and walked over to the Sensei's table. He handed her the plastic container and she clicked open the compartment for Tuesday and emptied the three tablets into her palm and then handed the plastic container back to him. "_Arigatou~_." She said and turned back to sit at the table with the others.

"Medication?" Oishi asked. "What do you have medication for?"

Miyako smiled a little, but didn't reply. She picked up her juice, tossed the tablets into her mouth and after filling her mouth with juice, threw her head back and swallowed them easily.

"Miya…why do you have medication?" Tezuka asked, using the nickname that would make her tell him anything.

Miyako looked away, a little ashamed. "I was really sick when I was a kid – I spent most of Kindergarten in hospital, I almost had to repeat too. The medication is to stop me from ever being that sick again." She explained. "I don't like to look back on it." She sighed. "So can we keep questions to ourselves now?"

Tezuka wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course."

Fuji pet her head lightly. "I always knew that you were a strong girl."

Miyako smiled. "Thanks guys."

Oshiro then returned, the girl Regular team trailing behind, all of them yawning and one was still brushing her hair. Miyako rolled her eyes and began to eat.

. : . : . : .

Though she knew it was stupid, pulling the dress off in the open, with more than enough guys around, unnerved her a little. She kept her back to all of them until she'd pulled the white tank top down over her head and smoothed it down over her stomach.

"Everyone, gather around!" Kikuchi called, raising a hand into the air. "You all know the rules from the meeting we had after dinner. Sakuno-san, Miyako-san will be teaming with our male Regulars, Inui and Kokone-kun will be teaming with the female Regulars."

"Training for this morning will involve a series of challenges that will require both physical and mental capabilities to win and gain the prize." Oshiro added.

"The prize?" Fuji asked curiously.

"A Lei each." Oshiro replied, holding up an example of the Hawaiian style floral necklace.

Eiji squeaked with delight. "I want one~!"

"Looks like we have to win then." Miyako announced to the guys. "We've got to make sure that Eiji gets his Lei."

Oishi smiled. "That's right. Hands in everyone."

Readily the Regulars placed their hands in on top of Oishi's, but it wasn't until all them looked at Miyako and Sakuno that they also placed their hands in.

"To victory~!" Taka-san exclaimed.

Their hands then lowered and as they rose, the boys all shouted: "Seimaku!"

"Let's use our exceptional team work to get those Lei's." Tezuka encouraged his team – the natural born leader.

"The first challenge will be a race." Kikuchi announced. "A good old fashioned race. Three people from each team will start from where I am standing here." He said, standing on the edge of the grass line. "Down the sand, into the surf, around where Inui will be standing." At this Inui began to walk down the sand and towards the water. "And then back here. First, second and third place will receive points that will contribute to your final score." He explained. "Now, each team choose three people to participate."

The boy's team huddled for a moment.

"Who is fast in water and on land?" Fuji asked.

"Kaidou?" Eiji asked.

"Fshuu." Kaidou replied, smiling a little.

"I think Eiji should go too." Oishi suggested.

"_Hoi hoi~_!" Eiji said, raising his hand into the air. "You can count on me!"

"Okay, Eiji-senpai is in." Momo said. "I'll go too."

"Remain vigilant." Tezuka warned. "Who knows what dirty tricks those girls will play on you."

The three participants nodded and the group broke to watch the race. Miyako sat down on the beach and Kiba came up beside her, sitting comfortably on the soft surface. Tezuka didn't sit, but he stood on Kiba's other side, petting the dog's head absently as he watched the events diligently and faithfully as the race began.

. : . : . : .

"I'm telling you, she shoved me! I would have won if she hadn't knocked me over in the water." Momo stated, glaring at the accusers – Eiji and Kaidou.

"We would have gotten all three sets of points." Eiji complained.

"Calm down." Oishi soothed. "We got the first two – that's enough to keep us in the lead during the next game even if we lose."

"Peacemaker." Kaidou mumbled to himself as Kiba changed her place to sit beside him. "Fshuu." He hissed, gladly petting the dog.

"Our next game!" Oshiro announced, bringing the teenagers to attention. "Tug-o-War. A test of strength. We have several teams we'd like you to use. The first one will be – the Coach assistants on each team will play first."

Miyako blanched, looking at Inui and Kokone fearfully and then at tiny little Sakuno. They didn't stand a chance. "Are you kidding me, Oshiro-sensei?" She exclaimed, standing up. "Sakuno-chan and I will get completely creamed by those guys!"

"Ah yes, we've got compensation." Oshiro replied. "Inui and Kokone-kun, come here." She knelt down to a bag and pulled out weights on Velcro bands. "You will tie one of these onto each of your legs – as a handicap to give the girls a bit of a chance." As the boys took them from her, Kokone complained a little under his breath. "Each one has ten kilograms in them. I think that will be sufficient enough."

Miyako and Sakuno gulped as they walked over to the large piece of rope that had been placed out on the sand. Halfway down its length was a piece of material.

"When the midpoint of the rope passes your side then you win, but if it passes your opponents side you will lose." Kikuchi explained as each pair took a hold of the rope.

Miyako felt her chest swell with dread before she looped the rope around her middle twice and then took a strong hold on it behind Sakuno who was trembling.

"Ready?...Go!"

. : . : . : .

"Ow…" Miyako whispered, unwrapping the rope from her waist and pushing her shirt down as she stood up. "That was pointless." She said, helping Sakuno to her feet.

They trudged back to their team and were met with apologetic embraces from Fuji and Eiji.

"It's okay Sakuno-chan and Miyako-chan! We can get them in the next round." Fuji encouraged them.

"Captains up next." Oshiro called.

Tezuka walked by, he pet each of the girls on the head once and then walked over to the rope.

"Now our Captain's should both be at equal strength, so Tezuka won't have to wear the weights." Kikuchi said smoothly.

"What?" Anne exclaimed.

"Would you rather forfeit?" Tezuka asked mockingly.

Anne picked up the rope as though it was horribly diseased. "Not a chance." She replied. "You know, Tezuka-kun, I never thought that you would be pulling me towards you like this."

Tezuka glowered at her darkly as their symbol to start sounded and instantly he tugged the rope towards himself, barely using any strength as she was pulled with the rope and flailed until she fell flat onto her face when he won and dropped the rope. He turned from the Captain and back to the group – he was welcomed with cheers.

"Now, we need one more team." Oshiro said. "From the Boys team, two boys and one girl. From the girl's team, one boy and two girls."

Miyako looked over at Sakuno who looked like she would swim with sharks then have another Tug-o-War game. "I'll go again." Miyako offered.

Tezuka looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Sakuno-chan can't do it. I'm the only option." Miyako replied. "Besides, it won't be that bad with two guys in my team this time."

Tezuka offered a small, insignificant smile. "Anyone else want to team with Miyako?"

Taka-san stepped forward shyly. "I'll help out. I haven't participated yet."

Miyako gave him a hi-five as he stood beside her.

"I'll go too." Fuji said, giving Miyako a hi-five. "This'll be fun."

Miyako stood between the two third years, she grabbed the rope before they could and looped it around her waist again before letting them take it.

"Any reason for that?" Fuji asked, standing behind her.

"It helps me to put all my weight into it. My Dad taught me." Miyako replied with a smile.

Fuji noticed a flaw with the rope, but he didn't have a chance to warn her as the signal was given and he threw all of his strength into pulling the rope to their side.

Taka-san had already gone mad with enthusiasm, screaming his signature phrases as he power-pulled the rope towards him and across the line and then let go in such a shock that Miyako tumbled back into Fuji and they fell into the sand. "Ouchies." Miyako grumbled, rolling to the side and then sitting up, letting the rope fall from her waist.

Fuji stared at the rope on instinct and then his eyes widened. "Miyako-chan…Your waist."

"What about it?" Miyako asked teasingly. "Why are you looking there…anyway….oh, ow." She gasped, staring at the red marks left behind by the rope. "My tank top must have ridden up from the rope."

Fuji sat up as she straightened herself to inspect the wound.

"Is she okay?" Oshiro called.

"Yeah!" Miyako replied. "It's just a slight rope burn – I'll live."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Fuji asked as she stood up.

Miyako shrugged, pulling her shirt down. "I've had worse." She replied, smiling as she offered him a hand, which he gladly took.

"Okay, Boy Regulars, you're in the lead." Kikuchi said, writing down a score on his notepad. "Our next challenge: Flag Races."

. : . : . : .

Miyako spat sand from her mouth, frustrated that she would probably never get rid of it all. She'd been pushed out of the way so far by Anne that she'd taken in a mouthful.

Tezuka offered her his drink bottle and she gladly used it to water out her mouth. "Sorry, I think I used most of it."

"I can always refill it." Tezuka said in response. "Is your stomach really okay?" He asked, noticing that her arms circled the rope-burned area protectively.

"It just stings a little." She admitted, watching the next round of Flag Races.

"Can I see it?" Tezuka asked.

Miyako looked at him. "Even if I say no you'll bother me until I agree, right?"

Tezuka replied with a slight smile.

She sighed lightly and – with a wave of hesitation – lifted the tank top up to show the burn. There was one line of layered burning, varying in darkness in a pattern that resembled the rope they had used. "It's not too bad, Tezuka. It'll be gone by tomorrow." She insisted, pushing the shirt back down to cover the mark.

"It'll be gone by tonight if you get a cream from Oshiro-sensei." Tezuka said, reaching out and taking a hold of her hand.

She slipped her fingers out from his, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes and a hurtful expression. "You don't have permission to hold my hand, Tezuka."

"Miyako – "

She crossed her arms and looked away. "It hurts more if you do things like that." She admitted.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged a little.

"Teams, come together. The next challenge will require all of you." Oshiro announced. "It's a Human Pyramid Building Challenge."

Miyako looked at Tezuka, raising her eye brows a little, and then looked back to the Sensei.

"Using your whole team, minus a supervisor, you will build a human pyramid." Oshiro explained. "The first to build the pyramid and hold it for a solid minute will be the winners. Once the pyramid is built, Kikuchi or I will click the timer." She added, holding out two timers.

Eiji was chosen as supervisor for the boy Regular's and Rika Hime for the girl Regulars.

"And….begin!"

The boy Regulars carefully started the lower level with Momo, Oishi, Taka-san and Kaidou, on their hands and knees in the sand, hands locked over to help maintain stability. Then Echizen climbed onto Oishi and Taka-san before Tezuka and Fuji took their places on either side of him. Miyako and Eiji then assisted Sakuno up onto Echizen and Fuji before she carefully used Momo's back and Eiji's help to remain steady to climb onto Tezuka before evening her weight into Echizen as well, linking her arm around Sakuno's on the middle of his spine.

"Do we have it?" Oishi called.

"Almost." Eiji replied. He whistled. "Kiba!"

"Are you nuts?" Echizen demanded. "She'll make us all fall."

"No she won't." Miyako replied, smiling as she realised Eiji's plan.

Kiba toddled over from her ordered place on the grass and sat down, looking up at Miyako questioningly.

"Can you tell her what to do, Miyako-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Around the back, Kiba." Miyako called.

Kiba obeyed and both coaches were observing the occurrence, completely bewildered by the animal's obedience and understanding.

Once Kiba was behind them, Miyako gave another order that shocked the whole team. "Jump up, Kiba!"

They all braced themselves as the puppy yelped happily and then she leaped. She landed easily and steadily on Miyako and Sakuno.

"Good girl." Miyako praised. "Now, sit and stay." Kiba did as she was told and sat down; tail still wagging side to side.

"Timer!" Eiji called.

Kikuchi pressed the timer, still with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You could have ended it for us." Tezuka said to Eiji.

"Yeah, but I didn't. Kiba looked so bored I wanted her to be involved." Eiji replied. "Can you hold her, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno nodded. "She's not very heavy."

"Try picking her up on your own." Miyako replied, giggling lightly.

A cry reached her ears and the whole team looked up to see the Girl Regular's fall. They'd barely managed their second layer and when Anne had tried to climb to the top she'd caused them all to fall. A fight of words soon ensued.

Miyako then realised – the Girl Regular's had no team work and no friendship. There was something seriously wrong with the structure of their team – and it wasn't the fact that they had been joined by Inui and Kokone.

And they were also missing one critical thing: they had no trust for one another.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Truth Revealed?

Miyako groaned a little. The challenges had gone from bad to worse.

The Frisbee Challenge had ended with Echizen's head being a prime target and both Tezuka and Fuji standing last and victorious. The Carry and Fill Challenge had been fun and interesting – the players had to play a tag and rally like race to run down the beach, get water from the ocean in their hands and then back up the beach and empty the water into a water bottle.

But in the end Seimaku's Male Regular Team won.

Their training had been unusually extensive and when they finished they trudged back to the hall and collapsed at the tables, ready to be fed. Once food was served conversations began and before anyone could really notice the Regular girls left the hall and towards their cabin.

"I wonder why they're leaving so early." Eiji asked, fiddling with his prized Lei.

"They're probably going to get changed into their afternoon outfits." Miyako suggested.

The boys all laughed at the assumption.

"Oh, where did those girls go?" The group looked over at Oshiro, she was standing from her seat, looking frustrated. "They were told yesterday that every day after lunch there would be a meeting." She said and walked out of the hall and towards the girl's cabins.

"Uh oh." Eiji and Fuji whispered jokingly.

A chorus of laughter passed over the table as Momo and Echizen rose to get their seconds.

At that moment, Oshiro returned, looking rather miffed as she stormed over to the Sensei's table, she picked up the first aid kit, whispered something to Kikuchi and stormed back out.

Kikichi stood from his table. "Miyako-san, you need to go with Oshiro-sensei, your dog has been injured."

Miyako stood in a flash and, tripping over her chair as she went, ran out of the hall. There was no thought in her head. She'd never even thought of why Kiba wasn't in the hall. A pang of guilt washed over her heart and that pain only worsened when she heard the whimpering of her beloved pet. "Kiba!"

The puppy yelped from within the crowd outside the girl's shower block.

Miyako pushed her way through and knelt down. "Kiba~!" She cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Miyako-san, take a deep breath." Oshiro said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's only a scratch on her paw. She won't even have to go to a vet. I can easily bandage it, but you need to stay calm. Kiba won't be calm until you are."

Miyako nodded weakly and wiped her eyes.

"Can you carry her to your cabin? She can rest on her bed then."

Miyako nodded again and carefully dug her hands under the dog and lifted her with a little difficulty and then followed Oshiro back to her cabin. Kiba leaned her head around and licked the side of Miyako's face, tasting the salt of her tears.

"You're not even concerned about yourself, are you, girl?"

Kiba whined a little, but did nothing.

. : . : . : .

When Miyako returned to the hall she had dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes downcast, her mood sombre and she'd taken her Lei off. And still none of the girl Regular's had shown themselves.

Tezuka stood fluidly, intending to ask her what had happened, but Miyako merely stopped by the counter, chose an apple and walked back out from the hall.

"Tezuka…" Fuji muttered.

"Start training on the beach at two sharp – whether I'm there or not." Tezuka said to Oishi and followed after Miyako. He could see her quickly walking in the direction of the beach, but even when she reached the sand she began to walk along the shore line.

"I don't care what any of you say." Oshiro's voice carried from outside the Regular girl's cabin where the six girls were lined up. "There is no way that a dog trained that well would do anything like you're saying it did. Miyako-san's dog is injured and one or all of you know what happened and how. You will tell me or you will be sent home before midday today."

And from where he was he could see Kiba sitting in her basket on the veranda of Miyako and Sakuno's cabin. The dog looked up upon seeing him, but didn't move for he was too far away anyway.

Tezuka hastened his pace to the sand and realised that she was several metres ahead of him already. "Miyako!"

Miyako turned on instinct, the apple held up to her lips, another tear streaming down her cheek. She couldn't say a word with her mouth full, all she could do was look away.

Tezuka quickly caught up with her. "Miyako, what's happened?"

"They did something to her." Miyako admitted. "Harris-senpai still claims innocence – but the other girls aren't hiding the guilt as well. But from what I can tell already, I don't think they did it. I think it was Harris-senpai." She sighed. "But I can't make any clear decisions – not when my mind is so clouded."

"Let's go for a walk then." Tezuka suggested. "And clear your head."

Miyako nodded and took another bite of her apple.

Silence settled, but neither felt the need to break it. They enjoyed silence with subtle company. It was one of few things that they really had in common – other than Tennis. But there was one thing that was beginning to bother her.

His hand was right there – but she couldn't hurt herself any further.

. : . : . : .

Tezuka opened his eyes, the sky was turning shades of yellow and red, the clouds pink and gold. He sat up and saw that the tide was coming in and would soon lap at his feet. He looked to his side and saw that Miyako was still sound sleep on the sand beside him.

He sighed and carefully lifted her from the sand and then slipped her around and onto his back. Her arms hung down around his shoulders and her breath breezed by his ear.

After a while, Miyako simply asked if they could sit down and talk – but after there had been such little talking she lay down and had fallen asleep. He hadn't planned on sleeping either, but assumed that he'd slipped off without knowing it.

She barely stirred as he returned to the campsite and discovered that everyone had returned to the hall – afternoon practices were over and the campsite appeared to be empty in the sunset. He looked at the girls cabins and decided that an exception to the rules could be made. He approached Miyako's cabin and Kiba looked up from her food and barked a little, walking towards the edge of the veranda to greet him.

"Hey there girl." He greeted, sliding the door of the cabin open and laying Miyako down on one of the futons. He knelt there for a short while, staring at her sleeping features. Her eyelids fluttered lightly and he smiled warmly – she was dreaming. Gently he brushed her fringe back from her forehead, kissed her there and walked out of the cabin. He slid the cabin door shut and sat on the veranda with Kiba, who had given up eating to sulk beside him until he let her lie herself across his lap.

Absently he pet the dog along her head and down the spine. "You're feeling better then?"

Kiba whined a little.

Tezuka looked at the front paw that was still wrapped in a bandage. "You're not stupid enough to get yourself hurt, are you, girl?" He asked. "She did something to you."

Kiba only whined again in reply.

"Ahh, Tezuka-kun!"

Tezuka looked up as Oshiro ran up to him, she looked worried and tired. "Is Miyako in the cabin?"

Tezuka nodded. "I lay her down in there – I'm sorry I broke the rule."

"No, no. It's okay. She's sleeping is she?"

Tezuka nodded again. "We fell asleep on the beach. And I hope it's alright for me to stay here until she wakes up."

"Aren't you hungry at all?"

"No, I'll be fine until she's awake." Tezuka replied, ignoring the grumble his stomach tried to emit.

Oshiro nodded. "I'll bring something for you." She said and left him sitting there with Kiba on his lap.

. : . : . : .

Groggily she woke up and realised that she was in a different place.

She wasn't on the beach. Tezuka wasn't anywhere to be found. She sat up and rubbed her head a little.

"Welcome back."

Miyako looked over at Sakuno. The girl had already showered and her hair was hanging out down her back.

Sakuno giggled a little. "Don't worry. Tezuka-senpai bought you here just before dinner finished. He left once I came back from the showers though." She explained.

Miyako yawned. "I should go and shower before they close the blocks."

"Better hurry then." Sakuno suggested.

Miyako grabbed her toiletries. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine." Sakuno replied.

"When I come back let's go out to the trampolines for a bit, okay?"

Sakuno nodded. "Sure."

Miyako smiled, grabbing another outfit to wear and left the cabin. She noticed slightly that Kiba wasn't there. "Sakuno-chan? Do you know where Kiba is?"

"Tezuka-senpai took her when he left. He said she looked like she wanted a walk."

Miyako smiled to herself. "Thanks." She said before stepping off the veranda to walk casually – humming to herself – down the concrete path down to the shower block.

When she entered the block was empty – which was perfect. She chose one of the western styled shower cubicles and shut the door behind her. She reached through to the second section of the cubicle to turn on the water and then closed the flimsy curtain as she undressed and placed her swimmers and sun dress on the hook on the back of the cubicle door and then pulled the hair tie for the end of her plait, detangled it all and then pulled the last hair tie out to let the hair along with her fringe, fall out to its full length.

She was still so worn out from the day. The morning challenges had been brutal and the walk with Tezuka had been nerve wracking. The whole time he was just there, close enough to touch. But she knew that there was nothing that she could do until he was ready to ask her.

She sighed as she stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her.

"God, I hate her!"

Miyako's breath caught in her throat as the new voice, along with the footsteps of several others walked into the shower block. It definitely wasn't Harris. It sounded like Rika Hime – the Vice Captain of the Girl's Regulars. She and Harris had been close friends since they started High School so this announcement confused Miyako.

"I can't believe she's going to let us take the blame for what happened to Arakaki's dog." Rika exclaimed.

"It was all her fault anyway." Second year, Yori Niigaka added. "She was the one who held that stick."

The other second year, Susumu Fukui, sighed. "And Kiba is such a sweet dog."

"And once more." Teruko Shimane stated angrily. "I'm sick of hearing nothing but 'Tezuka-kun this' and 'Tezuka-kun that' and 'Arakaki must be stopped' crap. And I hate acting stupid around her. It's an insult to my education."

Chiyo Kagawa sighed. "And Arakaki is such a nice person – I've seen the way she acts around Sakuno-chan. And she has a little sister too, I saw her that day when she got hurt at the tennis courts. I hate that I can't go and talk to her."

"Well…we can't go to Oshiro-sensei." Rika said. "Anne-san will still be left on the team – her Father will pay the principal to allow her to stay. It was how she became Captain in the first place."

"That's so wrong." Teruko said.

"We're not any better." Yori muttered. "We all sucked up and payed our way into the Regulars by being that witch's friend."

Susumu sighed. "And she won't even let me talk to Suzuki-kun when I want to…just because he's not on the tennis club."

Miyako kept her mouth shut and simply continued her shower as though she hadn't heard a thing, even as they continued to talk. She quickly washed her hair through and then made sure that all traces of sand was washed off her skin before she turned the water off. The shower block fell silent.

She wrapped a towel around her head and used another towel to dry herself off before she dressed in the mid-thigh length shorts and short sleeved t-shirt. She gathered up her belongings and opened the cubicle to step out, acting completely oblivious to the fact that there were others in the block. She pulled the towel off her head and scrunched the last of the water out with her hands before she dug into her bag for her brush and began to detangle the mess.

The girls looked at one another in confusion.

Rika stepped forward. "Arakaki-san?"

Miyako didn't respond straight away, but when she did she looked over and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Hime-senpai. Everyone….I didn't realise that you were all here." She said softly.

They all shared glances again.

"You didn't know?" Rika asked.

Miyako shook her head, brushing through her hair absently. "Why? Was I supposed to?"

"Well, uum…not really…" Rika said. "You won't say anything, will you?"

"About what?" Miyako asked, but then shrugged. "I'm going now anyway." She said, pulling her hair back into a damp ponytail and leaving, her towels slung over her shoulder and toiletries bag with it.

She knew it. It had been Anne all along. And all of the Regular girls knew it too. But they obviously had nothing to do with it. Unless they knew she was in there and staged it. There was every possibility that that had happened. But then she wasn't sure if she could assume they were all great actresses.

She sighed, exasperated as she walked into the cabin and dropped her bag and towels on the floor.

Sakuno looked up from her book. "Are you okay?" She asked, noting Miyako's troubled expression.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go to the trampolines." Miyako suggested, clicking into her bouncy personality and racing Sakuno all the way to the trampolines by the other side of the hall where the boy Regular's were already hanging around on the courts and the trampolines.

Miyako ignored the fact that Fuji and Eiji was already on one and climbed on swiftly, sitting on the black material as the boys targeted her, jumping as close to her as they could so that she rose into the air higher and higher. She squealed; a little unnerved by the height she was reaching and once she could, stood to her feet and jumped with them instead, grabbing one of their hands each in hers and then they closed off the triangle on their end they jumped in unison.

"_You are always going to be my love~. And I will always remember how to love, because you taught me how~. You will forever have a place inside my heart~. I hope I will have a place in your heart too~. Now and forever you are still the one, in my life~_." Miyako sang softly, staring up at the dark blue sky where stars were beginning to form.

"Singing about Tezuka, are we?" Fuji teased.

Miyako flushed but couldn't respond.

"Mou, your voice is really beautiful, Miyako-chan~." Eiji complimented, playing with his Lei as they eased their leaps and sat down on the fabric.

Miyako smiled at him. "Thanks. I did some singing training a few years ago – but I loved tennis a bit more than singing so I stopped."

"You should enter the Talent Show tomorrow night." Fuji suggested.

"There's a Talent Show tomorrow night?" Miyako asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't at dinner." Eiji realised. "But yeah, as Fujiko says, you should be in the Talent Show. I think that you'd win."

"I know that she would." A voice added as the person's weight joined theirs on the trampoline behind Miyako.

She turned and laughed. "Yeah right, Tezuka." She scoffed as he slid into the circle between her and Eiji. "Depends on what the other participants do."

"Harris-san is going to make her group perform a dance and Fuji is going to show off his incredible stomach of steel." Eiji explained.

"I asked Kikuchi-sensei if he could organise for some chilli's to be bought here for me and I have my stash of wasabi in the cabin." Fuji explained.

"And Inui's gladly going to supply some of his special Inui Juice." Tezuka said. "Too bad I didn't think to bring Aozu."

Fuji hissed lightly and tensed as though he were a vampire caught in the sunlight. "Don't mention the accursed word."

Tezuka smirked slightly and looked at Miyako with his eyebrows raised. "Gets him every time."

Miyako laughed. "Oh hey, Tezuka, where's Kiba?"

"Kaidou has her." He said, turning his head back to the grassed area between the hall and the sand. A figure lay right in the middle with a pale fluffy form lying lazily beside it. "He was worried about Kiba too."

Miyako smiled and after half turning back to Eiji and Fuji, she lay her forehead against Tezuka's shoulder. "I heard something." She whispered as Eiji and Fuji appeared to create their own conversation.

"What?"

"When I was in the shower block…the Regular girls came in – without Harris-senpai." Miyako explained softly. "I don't know if this is right because there was no way that they couldn't know I was there – but they talked about how much they don't like their _Buchou_ and that….it had been her to hurt Kiba."

Tezuka hummed. "And you can't go to Oshiro-sensei about it, can you?"

"No…" Miyako grumbled. "They also said that Harris-senpai's father pays the principal to keep her the Captain. But whether that is true or not, I'm not sure. But that's impossible to work out anyway." She bumped her forehead against his shoulder again. "This is so annoying. And she's all that's in the way of this."

"I'll take care of that." Tezuka said to her. "Don't worry about what she's keeping from us at this moment – worry about how to find out if what those girls said was true or if it was just a ruse."

Miyako nodded.

"You know it's hard to hear you when you lower your voices like that." Eiji said.

Tezuka reached over, placed his palm flat to the side of Eiji's head and shoved him hard enough to push him over. "That's the purpose of whispering."

Eiji laughed as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head and fixing his Lei. "That's the purpose of eavesdropping."

Echizen suddenly appeared, leaping onto the trampoline and turning to help Sakuno on. The circle shifted to allow them room and they slipped in between Eiji and Fuji. "Anyone know if there will be some kind of desert?" Echizen asked.

"Probably." Fuji replied. "Why?"

"I'm hungry." Echizen replied.

Miyako smiled and leaned back a little, but was shocked to hear her own stomach grumble. "Oh…excuse me."

"You haven't eaten at all." Fuji said. "Maybe you should go to the hall and get something?"

"Oshiro-sensei said that she asked for a meal to be left for you." Tezuka added.

Miyako nodded. "You're probably right." She turned around to climb off the trampoline and made her way towards the hall.

When she walked into the eating area she found herself where she least wanted to be. She took two steps back and slipped around the corner of the doorframe so that she was out of sight.

Rika's voice carried out to Miyako's ears, though it was low and discreet. "Oshiro-sensei, there's something that we want to talk to you about." She paused nervously. "It's about what happened to Miyako Arakaki's dog – and Anne Harris' involvement in that event."

* * *

The song lyrics that Miyako was singing came from a song by Yuu Shirota called 'First Love' - I took out the English spoken lyrics and put them there :) I wanted a piece of the live action Tezuka in the story~


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – The Mutiny

Despite her better judgement, Miyako strained to listen in. Her heart was pounding so hard she could not only feel it in her chest, but also drumming away in her ears.

"We've been thinking a lot about earlier today about what happened to Kiba and we've decided that we should tell you the whole truth while we can." Rika said.

"While you can?" Oshiro asked.

"When Anne is around…it's harder to speak completely truthfully about something she doesn't want to be said." Rika explained.

Oshiro sighed. "She did it, didn't she?"

There was silence for a moment until Yori spoke. "Kiba came running towards our group – I have a dog myself, so I can tell that she only wanted to play."

"But Harris-senpai picked up a stick and….well…I looked away."

"We all did." Rika added. "The sound that the dog made still echoes in my head."

"But she told us not to say a word to anyone!" Teruko added.

"And we just want her to just…leave Tezuka-senpai and Miyako-san alone." Susumu said softly. "They've done nothing…and Harris-senpai treats them in such an unfair way."

"I can't help but agree with you." Oshiro said to them. "But there is little that I can do but insist to the principal that Harris-san be disbanded from the Tennis club."

"We think that it would be the best idea." Rika said. "And…we're not doing this for any glory or notice. I don't know if I even want the responsibilities of being Captain, but…I've noticed now that Tezuka-san actually cares about his team members. He takes care of them. All Anne does is make sure that the team takes care of her." She sighed. "And a team just doesn't work that way."

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, and Miyako turned in surprise as a familiar feeling hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Tezuka…" She mumbled.

He frowned at her from behind his glasses and turned her towards the doorway. "Come on Miyako, you should eat something before you faint." He said, pushing her through the door.

"Uh, h-hey, Tezuka!" Miyako stammered, stumbling in ahead of him.

He smirked and whispered. "Serves you right for eavesdropping."

"So sue me, Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai had a bad influence on me." She said as he led her towards the counter where one of the kitchen staff was cleaning a bench top on the other side of the window.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka asked. "There should be a bento box dinner kept from tonight's meal."

The woman nodded and walked off.

Miyako looked at the group from the corner of her eye. They had fallen completely silent when Tezuka had pushed her into the room and now she felt like such an idiot.

The woman returned with a traditional styled bento box and handed it to Tezuka along with disposable chop sticks.

He handed it to Miyako. "There you go."

Miyako smiled. "Thanks." She said softly.

Tezuka sighed and gently took a hold of her elbow and led her out of the hall and towards the beach. "You know, people like you more than you think." He said, looking out towards the waves.

Miyako began to eat from the bento box, forgetting how hungry she really was.

Tezuka chuckled. "Don't make yourself ill, Miya."

Miyako looked at him slightly, a little sashimi hanging from her bottom lip.

Tezuka only chuckled further and reached out to take the piece away. He looked at it and then back at her with an amused smile before eating the piece himself.

"That was a little sexy." Miyako commented.

His eyes widened and a surprised red began to form on his cheeks as he stared at her in shock.

Miyako burst into fits of laughter. "You're so easy to tease, Tezuka!"

Tezuka sighed heavily as he looked back out to the ocean, though all anyone could see was the white foam lining the waves as they broke on the shore.

"All joking aside, Tezuka…that did make my heart jump." Miyako admitted, picking at a piece of sushi with her chop sticks. "Tezuka…can we forget for a while that Harris-senpai doesn't exist?"

Tezuka didn't respond, staring out to the ocean, hair dancing with the salty breeze. "I wish I could – but her existence is so plain to me that I can't put her aside and risk hurting you."

"Tezuka – "

"She's watching us right now." He said.

Miyako turned around in a flash. "She is?"

Tezuka nodded. "She's in the trees to our right."

Miyako looked past Tezuka and sure enough there was a flash of blonde as a figure hid within the trees. "For the love of – god, I am sick of this." She threw the bento box into the sand and stormed over to the bushes. "Have you had enough yet?" She cried. "Have you ever thought that maybe a person needs to live their own life and that people like you should just let them go?"

The bushes rustled and Anne appeared, staring almost maliciously towards Miyako, towering over the shorter girl. Miyako put her poker face on and stared straight back.

"You think you can tell me when to let go of anything?" Anne asked darkly. "Do you really think you know anything about me?"

"I know enough." Miyako replied.

Tezuka took a hold of Miyako's elbow. "Miya, you shouldn't do this."

She released her arm and glared at him. "No, because you're not doing anything to stop her."

"I've already tried this, Miya. It won't work." Tezuka insisted.

Miyako turned back to Anne, her eyes prickling with tears. "I know what it's like to die."

Anne scoffed. "Oh you do, do you?"

"I felt my lungs collapsing on themselves and I was in a coma for two months." Miyako stated. "I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't see and I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell my weeping parents that I was okay. I heard every confusing word the doctor spoke – but I couldn't ask what or why." She hissed tearfully. "I waited for health to come – I learned never to wait for anything for too long, ever again."

"You're still waiting huh?" Anne asked softly. "Maybe you should move on and find another guy to fawn over."

Miyako raised a hand and watched as Anne flinched and raised her hands up in defence. She smirked. "Only someone with no sense of pride would recoil like you have." She turned, brushed by Tezuka and walked to her cabin.

She no longer felt the need for company.

. : . : . : .

Fuji shifted a little under the blanket, turning over and for a moment opening his eyes and closing them again.

Slight confusion set in as his mind vaguely registered that there was something missing. He opened his eyes again and stared at Tezuka's empty futon, slowly sitting up so that his movement didn't disturb the rest of the cabin. He looked around, wondering if maybe Tezuka had simply gone to his bag, but Tezuka wasn't even in the room. Standing up he walked to the door and after sliding it open found the _Buchou_. He was sitting on the edge of the veranda, his glasses dangling from his fingers.

Fuji slipped through the space in the door and slid it shut again behind him. "Kunimitsu, are you okay?"

"Syusuke… She said I wasn't doing anything…"

Fuji smiled a little. "It does seem like you're not." He said, sitting down beside his friend.

"I have been…I've been…"

"Doing nothing. And I can see it…it hurts her."

Tezuka pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. "There's so little that I can do."

"You're hopeless, you know that? You have a girl who cares for you so deeply but you're not accepting it."

"If I did then things would only become worse for her. Only when I know that Harris-san won't intervene in any shape or form can I – "

"Kunimitsu, Miyako-chan doesn't want you to wait. I heard her; whatever illness she had gave her the state of mind that waiting is pointless and useless. Especially with something that has to do with the heart."

"But can I allow her to be open to those who would willingly cause harm to her?"

Fuji smiled a little. "I have no doubt that Harris-san won't be a problem for much longer. Her own team mates are revolting against her – they asked for some of my wasabi just before lights out." He explained. "I asked to be let in on the plan, but they said it was something that they had to do for themselves."

"Wasabi?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka placed his glasses back on and looked at his friend sceptically. "You let them have it?"

Fuji chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "For you and Miyako-chan, I would give it all up, Kunimitsu. My friend's happiness means the world to me."

. : . : . : .

Anne Harris woke up groggily to the sound of someone slamming loudly against the door. She growled darkly as the voice of her novice coach wafted in and she sat up, brushing her mess of blonde hair back and out of her eyes. But she found herself staring at an empty cabin.

"Where is everyone?" She muttered. She grumbled. All of the girls had been a pain since Arakaki had her little spack at her last night. The stupid little transfer didn't deserve to even talk to her, let alone Kunimitsu Tezuka.

She climbed out of her futon and towards her bag, searching for a brush. For a long while she dug in the bag, thinking that in her tired state she was simply disorientated and couldn't find it. But soon she searched the whole bag and couldn't find the brush anywhere. She growled angrily, cursing in English before she tied the hair right back and then changed into her belt short denim skirt and low necked tank top then a pair of sneakers without socks. She would change things – she would have Tezuka.

She stepped out of the cabin and into the bright light of the early morning. She yawned lazily and scratched at a spot on her back. It was too early to be awake.

Though in her opinion being awake at all was a problem to her. But she'd make her Father proud. She would be the Tennis Club Captain as he had been back in the day and she would bring the Girl's Squad a victory at the next tournament – it was too bad they were out of the running for the National's unlike the Boy's Squad.

It was all Tezuka's fault anyway – he should have just left well enough alone. The first year brat was trouble and it seemed that only she, Anne Harris, saw it.

Besides, wasn't their romance the perfect kind? The two leaders? They were both _Buchou_'s. It was destiny – she knew it.

As she approached the hall she started her signature cat walk step, making sure that what bounced, did so and what skin showed shone in the lack of sunlight. But when she walked in she was met with an impossible sight.

The Girl Regular's had pulled their table to connect with the Boy Regular's table and they all sat around it together, enjoying a breakfast of western styled hot breakfast. The dog she'd injured the day before was weaving in and out of chairs, whining and begging for a piece of spare bacon.

So that's how it was going to be. So be it.

Anne walked over to the counter and picked up the only plate sitting there and walked to a spare table to begin to eat. She grumbled as she dug messily into the scrambled eggs on her plate and slowly, much too slowly she noticed the off taste.

And then her tongue began to burn.

Screaming in panic, clutching a hand to her mouth she fled from the hall, unable to hear the trail of laughter and victory cheers that followed her leave.

Miyako giggled brightly, clutching her stomach as a stitch began to make itself known. "I've gotta say, that was brilliant." She said, still giggling. "How did you come up with that Hime-senpai?"

"Ever since I've known her she's been adamant that any kind of spice she eats will provide her with a one way ticket to the bathroom for at least five hours." Rika replied. "That and her tongue is very sensitive."

"And with the amount we got into those scrambled eggs and how much she actually ate of them: I'd say we won't see her until at least afternoon tea." Yori added.

"Can we stop talking about what _Buchou_ is going to be doing all day? I actually want to eat my breakfast." Susumu stated.

. : . : . : .

Anne wasn't seen at morning training or lunch. She appeared, looking worse for wear, for afternoon training, but didn't participate. She only glowered darkly at the girl Regulars and Miyako – who was being constantly coached by Tezuka. She didn't eat afternoon tea, but she cautiously ate dinner that night, again sitting at a table alone.

The Talent Show had to be cancelled – instead they would be seeing the wonders of Fuji's stomach of steel and then would watch a movie before retiring to their cabins.

After sitting back and watching Fuji eat five whole chillies and three packets of wasabi and then willingly drink a whole jug of Inui Juice, she left the hall. The whole day she'd been ignored and no one spoke to her. It was a strange concept and she wondered what had happened to suddenly change everything.

"Harris-san."

Anne turned to her coach expectantly. Any kind of notice was good notice.

"After this camp is finished you will be cut from the duties of being Captain and dismissed from the Tennis club indefinitely." Oshiro informed her.

Anne's eyes widened. "What? But why?"

"The trouble you have caused here at camp and back on the school grounds can no longer be ignored – your Father has been informed and if you continue to cause trouble for students at Seimaku then you will be expelled without delay." Oshiro explained flatly. "This will mean that you won't do your final exams and finish school this year. You will have to repeat your final year at another school."

Anne felt angry tears threaten. "But I've done everything right!"

"No, you haven't. The harassment of students on the club and off the club proves to Kikuchi and I that you should never have been given the privilege of Captaincy when this year started." Oshiro said. "Good night to you."

"I'd rather go home."

"Your Father wants you to say here – he payed for this trip after all."

Anne huffed and left for the shower block.

. : . : . : .

Anne couldn't sleep that night; there was an unbelievable amount of silence that drove her around the bend. All of the girls had returned from the movie night – Susumu giggling and blushing from the teasing of the other girls who had seen that goodnight kiss from Kokone. But once they had changed and settled into their futons there was complete silence.

She wondered: what had changed? Why were her friends suddenly turning on her like they had? It couldn't have been something that she had done. That was impossible. Oshiro always had it out for her anyway.

But now, without her Captaincy to the Tennis Club she had no chance with Tezuka anymore – not that anything like that would ever stop her anyway.

She would show all of them that she didn't need to be the Captain just to become the one Tezuka cared most about.

. : . : . : .

Miyako ran towards the beach with Sakuno close behind. The both of them were in their swimmers, prepared for a challenge. The volleyball nets had been bought out and it was free range. There were four different courts set up by the camp staff on the soft sand.

It was their last official day on the campsite – the next day, Friday, they would be going home. This was the day that they could properly enjoy and cherish the last moments of their camp before they had to return to school.

When they reached the sand all of the nets were already in use. Doubles teams had been created and they were playing steadily and competitively in the sun.

"Mou…" Eiji complained, walking off one of the courts and towards the girls with Oishi close behind. "_Buchou_ and Fujiko are cruel, nya…" He mumbled disheartened by a pitiful defeat.

"Don't worry, Eiji." Oishi encouraged. "Let's go and practice tennis on the courts."

Eiji instantly brightened, picking up his Lei from the sand where he had placed it for safety. "Yeah~! Let's go nya~!"

Miyako giggled lightly as Eiji led the way to the tennis courts. "He's still wearing the Lei?"

"He even takes it into the shower block." Fuji informed her.

Miyako and Sakuno laughed.

"You should come and play us." Fuji suggested.

"No way, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed. "That's not even worth walking on the court."

Tezuka stepped up beside Fuji. "She's right. We'll split and team up with the girls instead for this match."

Fuji hi-fived Tezuka. "Then Sakuno-chan and I will kick your ass."

Miyako smirked. "I think not, Tezuka's the _Buchou_."

"And I'm the prodigy." Fuji countered, leading Sakuno onto one side of the court.

"Do you know how to play?" Tezuka asked as he led Miyako to the other side of the court.

"Can you perform a Drop Shot?" Miyako asked. Tezuka looked at her, perplexed. She sighed exasperated. "Yes, I know how to play."

Fuji picked up the ball from where Eiji and Oishi had left it and stood on the far left corner. "Ready?"

"_Hai~._"

He threw the ball into the air and served.

The large ball went straight over Miyako's head, but Tezuka readily returned, aiming for Sakuno's side of the court – but Fuji swooped in and saved the girl who jumped, but just missed it. Fuji once again aimed for the space just above Miyako, but she leapt up and slammed it just over the net on the side they had left unguarded – earning the first point.

"Yes!" Miyako rejoiced and turned to earn a hi-five from Tezuka.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – Fun on the Sand

The game continued and for fifteen minutes there was no break for either side as they slammed and played their way through to score after score and tricked the other team with strange tactics. Until in the end, Fuji and Sakuno were the winners.

Tezuka held onto the ball he'd just picked up. "We should have made a rule against using our Tennis techniques." He muttered as Fuji stood up from his _Higuma Otoshi_ pose and turned to face Sakuno for a hi-five.

"Don't worry about it." Miyako said. "You can't win all the time. I mean look at Ryoma-kun."

Tezuka looked over at the first year who was teamed with Momo against Kaidou and Yori. The boy hadn't so much as touched the ball – other than the ones who had landed on his head. Tezuka chuckled. "Yes, I suppose."

While he was momentarily distracted Miyako reached for the ball between his hands and snatched it away, running off down the beach. However she hadn't bargained on his quick reflexes or feet on the sand. He seemed to catch up with her in an instant and she squealed – unintentionally grabbing the attention of everyone on the beach.

She quickly changed direction, trying to outwit him and run back towards the nets, but he reached out an arm and caught her around the waist to lift her into the air. She dropped the ball due to her laughter, but with the movement her arm collided with the side of his head and she felt the side of his glasses as they slipped off his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Tezuka carefully put her down and before bending down to search for the glasses, searched for a moment while standing to avoid looking ridiculous – but before he knew it, Miyako had bent down and picked them up for him.

"Here." She said softly after wiping them gently on her tank top. "They don't look scratched or anything." She added handing them over.

Tezuka took them from her fingers and was about to put them on when Miyako gasped. He looked up at her, though the vision was a little blurred, he noted the pleasantly surprised look on her face. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and he could see the slight flush on her cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I've never seen you without your glasses on before. I didn't expect that there would be such a difference."

"And there is?" Tezuka pressed.

"Well…your eyes are lighter than I thought – they're more honey brown than I assumed before." Miyako explained, flushing darker.

Tezuka smiled warmly as he placed the glasses back on. "I'd gladly take them off more often but that's counterproductive to being able to see and walk – without running into things."

Miyako giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Lunch is served!" Kikuchi announced. "Go to the hall or you'll miss out!"

The volleyball courts were soon empty as Miyako and Tezuka recovered quickly from their quiet and hardly private moment.

"Miya…I have been doing all that I can…"

She looked up at him and noticed that he could barely look at her.

"And I'm sorry that it looks like I haven't been – but….I promise you…I've been doing all that I can to finally be able to hold your hand without hurting you." Tezuka said softly. "I beg of you, please, wait just a little while longer." He looked at her pleadingly. "And I swear to you, your heart won't ache anymore."

Miyako smiled warmly. "I'm sorry."

Tezuka was startled. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night – to you anyway. I was upset and I spoke out when I shouldn't have." Miyako admitted.

Tezuka reached a hand out and cupped the side of her face. "It's okay – but I wonder, Miya – what illness did you have that caused you to go into a coma?"

"It was medically induced." Miyako explained, walking towards the hall as they were being called. "I just had problems with my lungs, that's all."

"And yet you play tennis?" Tezuka inquired, walking in place beside her.

Miyako laughed. "I started singing to help strengthen my lungs again and then my doctor suggested that I play a sport of some kind. And I chose tennis."

"And why did you choose tennis?"

"What is this, 'Twenty Questions'?"

"Why did you choose tennis?" Tezuka asked again. "It's my last question, I swear."

Miyako sighed, but smiled at a familiar memory. "I was watching female singles on the television – and they had cute outfits on. I thought that if I played tennis I would get cute outfits too."

Tezuka couldn't contain the snort of laughter.

"Oh come on!" Miyako exclaimed. "I was seven when I thought that!"

. : . : . : .

"Let's have another challenge!" Eiji suggested, fiddling with his Lei as Kiba barked around his legs apparently healed of her pain, though the bandage was still in place around her leg.

"What kind of challenge?" Inui asked, reaching into his bag slowly.

Eiji panicked. "NO JUICE~!" He exclaimed, then calmed down as Inui sadly placed his bag down. "Let's see who can make the best sculpture in sand – using a live person as a basis." He suggested.

"How many in a team?" Yori asked.

Eiji thought for a moment. "Let's make it four. Then you have the option of using two people for your sculpture."

"And the prize?" Fuji asked.

Eiji was stumped. "Umm…"

"How about we just make the prize the satisfaction of victory?" Oishi suggested.

Momo grumbled. "That's no fun."

"Sure it is." Tezuka contradicted, staring darkly towards the second year.

Momo's eyes widened and he looked off in the distance a little as though he hadn't said anything.

"So pick your teams. You'll have half an hour. Kikuchi-sensei, Oshiro-sensei, will you time and be the judges?" Eiji asked.

The coaches nodded.

Eiji jumped up in excitement, running to Fuji to make sure that he ended up on a team with him.

Miyako watched as teams were created ad noticed that Anne was sitting beside the coaches – alone. A pang of guilt stabbed her seeing someone like that. But she knew not to change her mind. Anne needed to learn a lesson and she was learning it now.

"You're teaming with me, right?" Tezuka asked.

Miyako nodded. "Of course."

"Hey! Tezuka!" Fuji called, dragging Eiji with him as he ran up to the pair. "Do you have another pair with you?"

"No." Tezuka replied.

"Then we'll join you!" Eiji exclaimed.

Miyako smiled. It was unbelievable to her – they welcomed her so easily and quickly. She barely had to do a thing. It was as though they knew just how much Tezuka seemed to orient himself to her – of course she'd noticed it herself – and they allowed themselves to adjust to that.

Eiji – the most excited about the event as it had been his own – chose the spot on the sand. "I propose that we use Miyako!" He suggested.

"Why me?"

Fuji and Eiji leaned in to whisper. "Because we need a girl to be the mermaid."

"The what?" Tezuka asked.

"Shh." Eiji said. "We have to keep it secret, or they'll steal our idea."

Tezuka raised his eye brows. "Looks like you have no choice." He said to Miyako.

"Oh come on!" She complained, expecting that Tezuka would have stood up for her.

"Sit on the sand, Miyako-chan, we'll run out of time otherwise." Fuji said taking charge.

Miyako grumbled quietly to herself as she settled herself onto the sand and instantly the three boys began to create a tail from the sand and piled it up around her legs.

"Oh, oh, oh. I just got a vision." Fuji announced to the group, standing up.

Tezuka and Eiji looked up at him.

"Miyako-chan, can you take your hair out?"

Miyako raised her eye brows. "Depends on the why?"

"You're a mermaid." Eiji replied.

Miyako sighed and tugged the hair band out and slowly began to detangle the plait.

"No time!" Fuji exclaimed. "Miyako-chan, lie down. Tezuka, finish taking her hair out. Eiji and I will finish the tail."

Miyako was forced onto her back and Tezuka's long and careful fingers continued the job on her hair while Eiji and Fuji thickened the layer of sand on her legs.

"This feels oddly humiliating." Miyako muttered as Tezuka finished his job.

"Are you done, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"Now just kinda lay her hair out like she's underwater." Fuji instructed as he finished adding scales to the tail. "Eiji?"

Eiji looked up from the tailfin he was making. "_Hoi~_?"

"When you're done there, help me out with making some fish around her." Fuji instructed. "Miyako-chan, you're looking beautiful~!"

Miyako tried to smile, but her current predicament caused her to feel more embarrassed than anything else – especially because Tezuka was still toying with her hair.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so distracted by Tezuka's skills." Fuji suggested.

"Fuji-senpai!" Miyako exclaimed, flushing red.

Fuji only chuckled brightly and began to make fish in the sand.

Miyako sighed and just lay back.

"Tezuka, can you make a starfish _on_ her hair?" Fuji asked.

"On?" Miyako exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash my hair at the best of times?"

"Don't overdo it, Syusuke." Tezuka warned.

"It's just a one off, Miyako-chan." Fuji said, pleading with a pouted lip and opening his sparkling eyes. "Please~."

Miyako sighed. "Okay, okay."

Eiji had begun to make fish when he looked at his Lei and then at Miyako. "Oh, wait, wait, wait!" He said, taking the Lei off. "Put this on her."

Miyako sat up slightly to allow the Lei to be placed around her neck and then her hair moved out of the way and placed around her as though it was floating on water. "I'm honoured, Eiji-senpai. You gave up your Lei."

"And I better get it back." Eiji warned.

Miyako laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Hey, Miyako-chan, one question." Fuji said. "Why the tank top? Don't most girls like to wear their bikinis without a cover up?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Not all girls. And I don't like two piece suits."

"Then why are you wearing one?" Fuji asked, genuinely confused by her answer.

"Because my Mum thinks that I should wear them." She said, glaring at the sky. "She hid _all_ of my one piece suits and put this one in my bag without my knowledge. She's sneaky."

"She probably thought that Tezuka would appreciate it." Fuji said teasingly.

Miyako grumbled and looked away, flushing darker. "Probably."

"Ten minutes!" Kikuchi announced.

This was followed by a chorus of complaint and panic.

Eiji jumped up and leaped over Miyako and to her other side. He took her arm and lay it up to the side, bending her elbow a little and facing her hand palm up.

"Eiji-senpai, what are you doing?" Miyako asked, exasperated by all the different hands that had been touching her recently.

"I'm giving you a dolphin friend." Eiji replied, beginning to pile up sand by her hand.

"Oh, oh, oh. I have an idea." Fuji said.

"And what is that?" Tezuka asked, concerned about what could happen to Miyako next.

"Tezuka, lie down on the sand next to her."

He frowned. "I think not." He wasn't becoming a part of this crazed artwork.

"Aww, but you get to lie right beside Miyako-chan." Fuji said, trying to entice Tezuka into it.

Tezuka only glowered at him and didn't move from his place sitting by Miyako's head.

Fuji shrugged. "Okay then, I'll just have to do it." He said, moving to Miyako's other side and lying on his side in the sand, laying an arm around her waist and taking her hand in his.

Miyako's eyes widened and she focused on staring at the sky as her cheeks continued to darken. "Tezuka…" She whispered. "You should have just done as he asked."

Tezuka sighed. "Fine, fine. Syusuke, let go of her."

Fuji grinned, his plan a success as he sat up and left room for Tezuka to take his place.

"Five minutes!"

Eiji began to panic. "Oh no, oh no. I have to finish Flipper~!"

Miyako giggled lightly. "You named him?"

"Every dolphin is called Flipper." Eiji explained, fixing the dolphins tail.

Tezuka only sighed a little as he became a part of the artwork- lying in the same position as Fuji had – not wanting to be ordered around anymore. "This is embarrassing."

"You're telling me." Miyako replied, turning her head towards him and closing her eyes. "But…this is kind of nice." She whispered.

Tezuka smiled a little, closing his eyes and tightening the hold around her waist. "Yeah…it is."

"And time! Everyone step away from your sculptures." Kikuchi instructed.

. : . : . : .

Miyako squirmed a little as voices approached. She vaguely remembered that there had been a competition of sand sculptures and that Fuji and Eiji had left her and Tezuka lying on the sand to go and see the other sculptures. But she knew one thing was for sure – she'd fallen asleep.

She kept her expression blank and breathing steady as she heard the familiar voices of every other student on the camp approach.

She heard Fuji's slight gasp and then he shushed the crowed. "They're asleep." He said with admiring laughter in his voice.

"_Kawaii_~." A girl's voice whispered.

"Take a photo of the sculpture and wake them up." Oshiro suggested. "It's nearly lunch and besides, they'll get horribly burnt if they stay out in the sun like this."

Miyako nearly got up to refuse the photo – but decided against it and lay still as the photo was taken and then a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Miyako-chan." Eiji whispered. "It's time to wake up."

She fluttered her eyes open and looked up, hissing a little on reflex as the suns light assaulted her eyes. "Ow, what?"

"You guys fell asleep." Eiji laughed as Tezuka stirred. "The sculptures have been photographed and Oshiro-sensei and Kikuchi-sensei will judge them during lunch. Which will be about right now."

Miyako sat up, feeling sand fall from within her hair and the sand crumbled around her legs. "I think I need to go into the water to get this sand off me." She said as Fuji gave her a hand and heaved her off the ground – the sand fell from her legs in cascades. "That was weird." She said and pulled the Lei from around her neck and handed it to Eiji. "Here."

"We'll meet you guys at the hall." Eiji said, putting his Lei back on and the led Fuji to the hall.

Miyako walked towards the surf, feeling grainy and horrible from the sand and her skin felt too warm – she was sure that she was burnt already anyway.

She walked beside Tezuka towards the water, once again conscious of the fact that his hand was right there within reach – but she refused herself the joy of it. It would hurt more when she knew she had to let go.

"That was interesting." Tezuka stated.

Miyako laughed. "You're telling me. You weren't covered in sand."

Tezuka shrugged. "But you really did look beautiful."

Miyako flushed. "Thank you."

"Were you actually asleep?" Tezuka asked.

"No. Were you?"

"I humoured them."

She laughed heartily. "We'll have to make that our own little secret then."

"We've got too many little secrets." Tezuka said as they walked into the water, being careful of the waves.

"Nah. I'm sure that Fuji-senpai knows every single one." Miyako said lightly.

Tezuka smiled a little. "Yeah, he probably does."

She and Tezuka didn't spend a long time in the water, they simply ran in, dipped in and washed the sand away before walking back out, wrapping their towel's around themselves and made their way to the hall.

. : . : . : .

The Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka and Miyako team had won the Sand Sculpture competition, night had fallen, stars were appearing in the sky and the camp group were sitting around a beach camp fire that was sending golden flames up into the sky. They sat on the sand, leaning back against large logs that had been circled around the fire.

The coaches weren't present and several of the Regular girl's had already gone back to their cabin, but Yori, Susumu, Rika and even Anne had remained behind. Miyako couldn't help but notice just how close Yori sat beside Kaidou – who had Kiba sitting on his other side, between him and Echizen.

"Tezuka." She whispered, leaning towards the _Buchou_ slightly. "Look at Yori-san and Kaidou-san."

Tezuka looked over and despite himself, he smiled. "It's good to see things like that."

"People being happy?"

"Yeah." He replied softly

Inui suddenly appeared, a large, familiar bag over his shoulder. "The coaches are asleep and we have some hours to kill before the lights around the campsite are turned off. How about we continue that challenge?"

"Which challenge?" Fuji asked.

"The Ghost Story Challenge."

Miyako blanched. She remembered the challenge.

"_I propose a challenge." Inui cut in._

"_What kind of a challenge?" Fuji asked, instantly interested._

"_The loser drinks my newest juice. New and Improved Special Ghost Deluxe." Inui replied. _

"_What are the conditions?" Fuji pressed._

"_Each of us tells a Ghost Story. Those who become scared – drink. Those who can't produce fright – drink." Inui explained. "And those who do not participate – drink on default."_

_Tezuka looked over at Miyako – he never wanted her to drink Inui Juice. It was something the he wanted to protect her from and he could tell from the look on her face that she was dreading it. "And those who make their leave before this challenge begins?" Tezuka asked._

_Inui looked at him wickedly. "Drink before they leave."_

_Miyako blanched. "There's no escape." She whimpered._

"And I have the newest supply of my New and Improved Special Ghost Juice Deluxe." Inui informed them all.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – Ghost Stories

Miyako sighed. "We have no choice, do we?"

"No." Tezuka replied.

"And just wait until we start – Kaidou won't survive the evening." Fuji stated from her other side, his eyes opening as he grinned evilly.

"Why?" Miyako asked, searching for information from Tezuka this time – no longer trusting the word of Fuji.

"He's had troubles with Ghost Stories in the past." Tezuka replied simply, eyeing the horrendous drink as Inui pulled a clear bottle from the bag – the ugly drink visible within.

Miyako looked over at Kaidou, who appeared to be shaking already; Yori had a hand on his arm, worriedly asking if he was okay. He was none responsive. "You guys seem to care for one another, but you're just horrible to each other as well."

"That's what friends are for." Fuji replied, smiling sweetly.

"You lot scare me sometimes."

"Are the girls exempt?" Oishi asked. "I don't think it would be nice to make them drink it."

"If they want to participate then they are free to do so – I won't make them drink it. Oshiro-sensei would have me for dinner if I did." Inui admitted, looking highly upset.

The girls rejoiced.

"Damn." Fuji whispered.

Miyako shifted away from him worriedly.

"Do we remember the rules?" Inui asked. "Each of those on the male Regular's team tells a story. If you produce fright, you don't drink – those who are frightened drink. But if you don't produce fright then you drink." He explained. "So who's first?"

"I'll go." Momo said, grinning evilly. "You're all gonna piss your pants."

"Try us." Fuji urged.

Momo cleared his throat before he began. "One day, a sixteen year old boy was home alone and a parcel was left at the door. He opened it to find that inside were hundreds of puzzle pieces. He thought nothing of the puzzle and simply left it in the cupboard of his room." He explained. "Later that night he heard strange noises coming from outside his window and as a result he couldn't sleep. So he decided to solve the strange puzzle to pass the time and hopefully be able to sleep. As he was solving the puzzle he began to notice that the image was very familiar. It was of his bedroom."

Kaidou made a small, horrified sound, but was holding it in. Most of the boys were unaffected, but Sakuno was clinging desperately to Echizen and the other girls looked like they were about to run for the hills. Miyako however just leaned back against Tezuka casually, waiting for the ending – the only kind of tingling she felt was the kind when one desperately wanted to know what was going to happen.

"He was curious, so although he was a little scared, he continued to solve the puzzle." Momo continued. "But then, he realised that in the window of the image there was a tall dark man standing there, holding a large knife. Cautiously, he looked up at his own window and there was the man!"

Girls screamed and suddenly a member of the circle was gone – Yori followed Kaidou back towards the hall as he sprinted to sanctuary.

Momo cackled. "And then the kid woke up. The end."

"Looks like Kaidou is drinking when he returns." Inui muttered. "Now, who is next?"

"I'll go~!" Eiji exclaimed. "Many years ago, there was a school bus transporting twenty primary students home from school. It came by some train tracks, but was travelling too fast to stop as a train was heading right for them. All of the children on the bus died – the bus driver barely survived. It was great tragedy."

Several of the girls looked highly shocked, but not frightened.

"These tracks were situated on a small hill that meant that cars had to go up and over this hill to get over." Eiji explained. "Ever since that day any car that has stalled or stopped on those tracks have been said to be pushed off the tracks by an unknown force. After wide speculation there was a camera set up and a car placed directly on the middle of the tracks – they wiped the bumper clean of finger prints and left it there. As they all watched from a hidden place the car slowly began to move on its own, moving forwards to the other side of the train tracks."

"That's easy. It was gravity." Anne contradicted.

"Ahh, but you see, Harris-san~." Eiji said. "They dusted the bumper of the car and found twenty different kinds of finger and hand prints. Proving to many that there had been little ghost children protecting others from suffering the same fate as themselves." He crossed his arms, proud of himself.

"Eiji-senpai, was that supposed to be scary?" Echizen asked.

Eiji pouted a little. "Well, I don't know. I thought it was a cool story."

A glass, filled with green and pink steaming juice appeared before him. "My pleasure." Inui said.

Eiji gulped. "_Kuso_…" He whispered and quickly downed the drink. He splattered and reached for the water bottle Oishi offered and downed that too.

"Well, who's next?" Momo asked, looking for some kind of scary story.

"I-I'll go." Taka-san said nervously. "I hope it will be scary."

"Here, Taka-san." Fuji said, handing Taka-san a torch. "Maybe this will help."

Taka-san gladly reached out for the torch – and the transformation occurred after he switched it on and held the light up under his face. "Greeeeeeeat-oh! Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night a couple are travelling to the city when their car breaks down!"

Miyako had to contain her giggles, unable to take the story seriously as Taka-san told it in such an enthusiastic way.

"They managed to push the car in the rain and came by an apparently abandoned hotel." As Taka-san mentioned the hotel his voice turned sinister and low. It even sent a shiver down Miyako's spine. "The sign was falling down, but there was a light on in the lobby. The couple ran in and found that there was a person there – the owner. He offered them a room for cheaper than usual due to their predicament and gave them the key." He explained. "The couple went to the room and after drying off and settling down they decided that they should watch something on the old television in the room. But there was no reception – however, they found an old video tape. There was nothing to lose so they put it into the old video player and pressed play. They sat on the bed and watched as the scrambled screen then flickered to show an image that looked oddly familiar. And after looking around themselves they realised that the image was their own room."

"This sounds like a copy of mine." Momo muttered, bored.

"No, it's not." Taka-san said, turning to him. "For then the door on the video opened, the couple realised that it was a recording. They watched as a couple entered on the video and settled themselves almost as they had and then after they turned the light off and went to bed there was darkness and nothing could be seen on the screen. Until, after ten minutes of darkness the light turned on and a man was advancing on the couple in the bed, an axe raised. Horrified the couple watched as they witnessed the deaths of two people – who had been in the same room as theirs. Panicked they pulled the blankets off the bed and discovered that the sheets were covered in blood – which was still damp."

The remaining girls were shaking, aside from Anne and Miyako who were still mildly indifferent – but interested in the story.

"Then the lights turned off. The couple were still panicked and tried to find the door, but instead, all they heard was the mechanical cackle of the Hotel owner." Taka-san finished. "And neither of them noticed the camera placed noticeably on the top of the television – which was recording everything." As he finished off, Taka-san put the torch down and his nervous self returned. "So, how did you like it?"

Other than the girls, no one had been terribly frightened, except Oishi, who was shaking notably, staring into the fire.

"Oishi." Inui said, startling the vice Captain. "My pleasure." He said, handing over a glass of juice.

Hesitantly, Oishi drank the juice and the and then promptly fainted.

Miyako sighed. "Poor Oishi-senpai." She then glared at Inui. "What about you, Inui-senpai? Why don't you tell a story next?"

Inui grinned. "Gladly, Miyako-san."

Miyako's eyes widened a little and she shifted again, seeking some protection from Tezuka.

"Have you ever had the feeling of butterflies in your stomach?" Inui began sinisterly. "Well, a young Turkish girl had been having constant stomach pains for nearly five years. She used to be so happy before hand, but she became a quiet and tormented girl who always held her stomach in pain. Eventually her family were shunned from their village and soon had to flee as they were going to be prosecuted by those who were highly superstitious. Soon enough her symptoms worsened and her family took her to the hospital. Her stomach was x-rayed and then the Doctors went to talk to her parents. They told them that it would be no problem to remove the snakes from her stomach."

Everyone around the fire cringed – though all at different levels. Miyako only knew Tezuka responded as she was right beside him.

"'What snakes?' the parents exclaimed." Inui continued. "The x-rays had revealed that there were three snakes living in the girl's stomach. Water snakes that she had apparently swallowed as eggs when she had been drinking from a stream. They had been in there for five years before they had been discovered. They were very thin, only a little thicker than string, but were around a foot long. After they were removed she was perfectly healthy for the rest of her days."

Eiji shuddered. "That's disgusting."

"Frightened?" Inui asked.

Eiji blanched. "No. It's just gross."

"I have one." Echizen suddenly spoke up, raising a hand, looking a little bored.

"Then please tell it." Fuji urged.

Echizen cleared his throat and began. "Well, has anyone ever wondered if the food we eat will ever seek revenge on the human race for eating them? Well, from a story of a friend of a friend of mine says, that one day the relatives of all crabs who had been eaten decided to seek revenge."

Miyako froze. It was such a slight movement that only Tezuka and Fuji noticed it.

"They slowly began to rise onto the land, scuttling across the sands of beaches and into anything they could find. Firstly they sought out sushi restaurants and fish stores – slowly destroying them and driving their owners out of business. And then they went into homes and took over the cities."

Fuji grinned a little as he noticed Miyako's reaction. Her eyes were wide and she was on the brink of cowering against Tezuka's side, clenching her fists tightly and biting her bottom lip. Slowly so that he wasn't caught out, Fuji reached along the sands surface, looking for that tree branch he'd found earlier and carefully took the stem in his hand, looking down at the leafless twigs on it.

"And then, even though the humans tried as hard as they could they couldn't find a way to defeat the crabs, and in the end they were – "

Miyako screeched, leaping from the sand and tripping over the log behind her, landing flat on her back on the other side – but she didn't stay there for long, she stood up in panic, brushing at her legs.

"Syusuke." Tezuka accused.

"What?" Fuji asked, innocently throwing the branch away.

"That wasn't fair, Fuji-senpai." Miyako whimpered, feeling tears prickle in her eyes from the shock. "Crab's are a serious fear for me." She admitted, hugging her arms around her middle.

"Why is that?" Oishi asked, having recovered.

"When I was little, Mum and Dad took me to the beach for a weekend during Summer." Miyako explained, taking a seat on the other side of Tezuka where she could pet Kiba. "And I fell asleep on the sand one day – and when I woke up I was surrounded and covered in crabs. I had several recurring nightmares after that and now I just can't stand the sight of them. I can't even eat crabs."

"Fuji-senpai, you're so cruel." Sakuno stated angrily as Echizen ran off after having to drink Inui's juice – he hadn't frightened Miyako, it was been Fuji.

"Oh, you think so, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked. "Well, I have a story that will prove you wrong. For there is one being who is crueller than I."

Tezuka scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

Sakuno didn't hang around though, she ran off after Echizen to provide her aid.

"There is a legend in America that tells of a woman who haunts the areas around candlelit mirrors. Her name is the Bloody Mary."

Anne scoffed and stood to walk away. "As if I haven't heard this one a million times."

"Party pooper." Eiji said quietly, poking his tongue out at her retreating back.

"Well, anyway." Fuji continued.

Anne was grinning though. She had something marvellous to plan and all it would take was a simple call to her Father.

. : . : . : .

Miyako giggled as she met Sakuno in their cabin. "Tezuka got him right back." She said, changing into her modest nightgown and lying on her futon. "He pulled out a vial of Aozu. I don't think I've ever seen Fuji-senpai run that fast. And worse, Tezuka also told him that he had plenty more and that Fuji-senpai would never find it."

"You've got a good one, haven't you, Miya-chan?" Sakuno asked.

Miyako smiled as the nickname escaped Sakuno's lips. "I guess. Once he is actually mine then I'll agree completely with you."

"He still hasn't asked you out?" Sakuno asked.

Miyako nodded. "I know he has his reasons, and I respect him for being such a man about it for protecting me and stuff. But I just wish that he would just ask me already. I'm sick of waiting."

"I don't think you have long to wait. I mean, Harris-senpai has been suspended from the Tennis Club so she doesn't have the reason of being the Captain to continue interfering."

"She'll still be at school though and I think that that's the problem that Tezuka is trying to deal with now." Miyako explained. She sighed. "I just…hate knowing that he cares for me so much but he's hurting the both of us by holding back."

Kiba suddenly made a sound.

"Kiba?" Miyako asked, worriedly jumping up and running to the cabin door, sliding it open. Kiba only looked up at her, not troubled at all.

Miyako frowned and slid the door shut.

. : . : . : .

Tezuka rolled slightly on his futon, a continuous sound disturbing him from a far distance. He assumed it was the waves on the beach and tried to find sleep again. But then the sound was joined with another oddly familiar one. A scream.

Tezuka sat up, reaching for his glasses and stood up. Not caring for the noise he made he ran to the cabin door and slid it open. He could hear Kiba barking madly as Miyako's scream reached his ears from across the campsite.

"What's going on?" Echizen mumbled – his futon was closest to the door.

"Something's happening over at Miyako and Sakuno's cabin." Tezuka replied, pulling on his shoes.

At the sound of his girlfriend's name, Echizen woke up and pulled on his own shoes. Fuji appeared beside them as well and behind them they could hear the other Regular's waking up. As fast as they could, they sprinted across the field, coming ever closer to the screaming and barking. And as they arrived they discovered the problem.

Kiba was stepping annoyingly over the hundreds of crabs that had surrounded the cabin, barking and biting at them. Within both Miyako and Sakuno were screaming. The girl's Regular cabin began to stir and several of them appeared at their door and then they began to fetch their shoes to investigate. Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen carefully made their way through the crabs and to the cabin, stepping up onto the infested veranda and sliding the door open.

The girls were standing together on the chair in the corner, hugging each other. The floor was carpeted with hundreds more crabs. Sakuno was frightened, but Miyako was completely terrified, her eyes tightly shut with tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung desperately to Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried.

Tezuka flew into action. "Echizen, go and get Kiba away from the crabs. Syusuke and I will get the girls."

"But – "

"Sakuno will be fine." Tezuka said. "But you may have trouble carrying her – let Syusuke and I take care of it."

Hesitantly, Echizen nodded and jumped off the veranda to try and deal with Kiba.

Tezuka and Fuji slowly entered the cabin, stepping around the crabs until finally they reached the girls. Sakuno reached out for them, Miyako was too distracted to even realise that anyone had arrived.

Fuji picked Sakuno up while Tezuka picked Miyako up. Miyako shrieked in fright, but when she opened her eyes she came face to face with Tezuka and she gasped. Soothingly he placed his forehead against hers. "It's okay, Miya. I'm here." He whispered as he followed Fuji's lead and carried her out of the cabin.

The girl Regular's had arrived along with the rest of the boy Regulars and the coaches. Kaidou and Yori were dealing with Kiba and when Fuji put Sakuno to her feet on the crab free grass, Echizen embraced her tightly as she began to cry.

"What is going on?" Oshiro asked, looking frustrated with a dressing gown held tightly around herself.

Sakuno sniffled, looking up from Echizen's chest. "Kiba woke us up but…then there were just crabs everywhere. Miya-chan was hysterical – I've never seen her like that before."

The coach looked at Miyako who was still clinging to Tezuka, her whole body shaking.

"Three guesses who did it." Momo stated angrily, as he noticed the only person who hadn't shown up.

"But she couldn't have." Rika said, catching on quickly. "Anne was in our cabin all night. In fact she's still there."

"And this many crabs?" Oshiro added. "That's unlikely for only one person."

Kikuchi sighed. "I'll go and wake the camp manager to see what can be done."

"For the time being, everyone go to the hall." Oshiro instructed. "I'll organise for some spare futons."

Tezuka sighed and fixed his hold on Miyako as he carried her towards the hall with the rest of the group. He hated to feel her body shaking in such terror against his and tears leaking through the t-shirt he wore.

"At least Miya-chan and I had already packed our bags, they're all zipped up and everything so there won't be crabs in our bags." Sakuno said, sitting beside Echizen as he settled against a wall.

Tezuka sat down, Miyako sitting in his lap, still shaking terribly. "It's highly improbable that they appeared from nothing – and they certainly don't migrate at this time of year."

"Tezuka, is Miyako-chan okay?" Oishi asked softly.

"She will be." Tezuka replied. "I think she just needs something to eat to counteract the shock."

"I'll go see if there are any fruit left in the bowl." Fuji said, standing up in a flash.

"Kiba." Miyako whispered. "I need Kiba."

"Kaidou!" Tezuka called. "Bring Kiba over here."

Kaidou let Kiba's collar go and Miyako whistled slightly. The puppy leapt over to her owner and nudged her elbow worriedly, lying along Tezuka's legs.

"I'm okay, girl." Miyako whispered tearfully, letting one hand go from Tezuka's neck to pet the puppy.

Tezuka sighed, lying his head back against the wall behind him.

"Tezuka?"

He opened his eyes at Miyako's oddly calmed voice.

She leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw. "Thank you." She whispered, lying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The Ghost Stories were picked out from stories on the internet and a horror movie - I don't own them. Except for the crab story, that was my own.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Together

"Do you know what will happen to Harris-san?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not sure if I care what she does now." Tezuka replied, leading the way onto the tennis court.

"But, Tezuka."

"Practice is cancelled for this afternoon. We have the courts to ourselves. No one is here and no one can bother us." Tezuka said. "Let's just play a game."

"Why do we have to play a game?" Miyako asked. "I think we all played enough tennis over the week."

"But not alone." Tezuka reminded her. "And we don't have many chances to play against one another like this."

Miyako sighed. He was so serious that he'd even changed his shoes.

Her Father was late picking her up so Tezuka offered to hang around as he would be walking home anyway. Though the sky was turning shades of gold the school was still open as teachers and other clubs were still around, but in sight of the tennis Regulars returning the tennis practice had been cancelled. She flattened the tank top she was wearing and pulled her skirt down a little as she played with her racquet a little. She'd tied Kiba up to the fence by a grass field where the puppy was now sleeping, cooling down after a hectic and exciting week.

"Are you ready?" Tezuka asked.

Miyako walked onto the court and nodded. "Whenever you are."

Tezuka served and they played a few matches – but by the end of it they just played randomly. Neither kept track of the score or the rules. They just played around. And to Miyako's surprise Tezuka began to laugh as he played.

She had to smile wider – he had changed completely. He'd gone from a stoic gaze that downright scared her and turned it into a bright and happy smile that made her heart pound. She wondered if there was anything else in the world that would ever be that glorious.

The ball hit the net and rolled away, but neither cared.

She giggled a little, walking up to the net, swinging her racquet carelessly at her side. "Maybe we should go and wait by the front gate now, Dad might arrive soon." She suggested half heartedly. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Tezuka nodded as he walked up to the net as well. "It was a good game." He said, offering her a hand.

"Game?" Miyako asked, shaking his hand. "It was just a muck around session." She corrected him playfully.

Tezuka smiled warmly, staring deep into her eyes. And his racquet was suddenly on the ground. It clattered until it was still.

"Tezuka…" Miyako said, looking at the racquet and then back to him. "You dropped your ra – "

With the hand he held he pulled her right up to him, looping that arm around his neck and pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Though her eyes flashed wide with surprise, the smarter side of her looped her other arm around him, careful of the racquet she still held, and pulled him closer as her eyes slid shut. His hands found her back and tugged her right up against him and the net. Annoyance ripped into her as the net separated them, but she didn't mind in the slightest as he tilted his head to the side and ever so slightly parted her lips with his.

Her racquet hit the floor and she dug her fingers deep into his hair, inhaling deeply.

All of the hidden feelings. All of the repressed feelings. All the time wasted on waiting and the pain that followed it. The intensity of his passion fused with her need for him. It created a kiss like neither of them had imagined.

And finally they parted, but they were still pressed as closely as possible to one another, panting slightly.

Miyako stared into his eyes and he stared right back. To her slight amusement his cheeks were flushed a dark tone as he panted lightly, trying to catch the breath she had stolen. But he smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long."

"I'm not complaining." Miyako whispered, tilting her head to lightly kiss him again.

. : . : . : .

"Fujiko, what are we waiting for?" Eiji asked, completely bored as Fuji intently watched the pair play tennis.

"Oh, you will see." Fuji replied, holding a camera ready.

"How do you know that something is going to happen anyways?" Eiji demanded.

"He told me."

"What? Tezuka told you?" Eiji asked, not believing his ears.

"Well, not in as many words. All he said was 'all of the obstacles have diminished'." Fuji replied. "And I can only assume that he's not going to hold back anymore." As he spoke the pair met at the net and shook hands.

And with a gasp of delight from both of the spies, Fuji snapped a shot of his best friend's first kiss.

. : . : . : .

"And what are you so giddy about?" Tamie asked suspiciously as her daughter stepped into the house, kicking off her shoes in a dazed fashion. She gasped. "Did something happen on the camp?"

Miyako smiled. "No, not really."

"'Not really'?" Tami demanded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miyako eyed her Father carefully as he pulled in her bag and then leaned in to whisper softly. "He kissed me." She hissed softly.

Tamie squeaked quietly, also careful of Naoko, who was heaving Miyako's bag up the stairs. "Where and when?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well, we got back from the camp, and Dad was late so he took me to the empty courts and we played a muck up game for a bit, not really playing matches or anything. And then when we finished we met at the net to shake hands and well…he kissed me."

"What? Instead of shaking hands?" Tamie asked.

"It was more of an excuse to pull me closer." Miyako admitted, flushing as she remembered the moment.

Tamie squeaked excitedly. "I'm so happy for you, Miya-chan."

"Thanks Mum."

"So, how was he?"

Miyako flushed. "I'm not answering that." She said and made her way up the stairs.

"Aww, but Miya-chan!"

"No!" Miyako's phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID and smiled, answering it. "Hey Tezuka. Couldn't you wait at least an hour before calling me?"

"_I couldn't wait any longer._"

Miyako laughed as she walked into her room and shut the door soundly behind her. "You're a just a little bit hopeless." She informed him.

"_Perhaps, but I suppose that's what feeling this way means_."

Miyako blushed a little. "You're a hopeless romantic too, I see."

"_I hope so. I'd never want to disappoint you._"

. : . : . : .

The weekend took longer to pass than she normally thought to be possible. There were no opportunities to see him until Monday – and even then she might not even see him until the afternoon.

She sighed as she lightly flicked her pencil up the desk and waited until it rolled back to her before she flicked it up again.

"Miya. You're dazing off again." Kara said lightly as she moved her chair and sat at Miyako's as she always did for lunch.

She sat up, slightly shocked as she realised that she'd missed the lunch bell.

"Why don't you just go to see him?"

"No way. Harris-senpai will be there." Miyako said.

"Didn't you hear?" Kara asked.

"Hear what?"

"She's been expelled. They found out that she organised some kind of horrible prank at the camp. What _was_ the prank?" Kara asked, remembering that Miyako had been there.

Miyako shuddered at the memory. "A swarm of crabs."

Kara made a disgusted sound. "Gross."

"Yeah. In my cabin."

"Are you serious? It was your cabin?"

Miyako nodded. "It scared the pants off me and Tezuka had to practically carry me out of there. And Fuji-senpai carried Sakuno-chan out too."

"Oh my gosh. She has some nerve."

"Well, she's paying for it anyway."

"Hey, Miyako-san! You have a visitor!"

Miyako looked up at the fellow classmate's call. Sakuno was standing at the door, smiling brightly to her second year friend. "Sakuno-chan." Miyako greeted, running over to the door. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" Sakuno asked.

"Fine." Miyako replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…um…I just wanted to ask you for your help."

Miyako smiled at the flush on the girl's cheeks. "Sure thing. Come on in."

Sakuno followed Miyako to her seat and when Miyako turned the seat in front of her desk around to face hers, Sakuno sat in it.

"Kara, this is my friend, Sakuno-chan." Miyako said. "Sakuno-chan, this is Kara."

"Nice to meet you." Kara greeted.

"You too." Sakuno greeted back, a little shyer than Miyako had seen her.

"So, what do you need help with?" Miyako asked.

Sakuno sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I found this in my desk this morning."

Miyako opened the letter and frowned. "Do you have any idea who would want to send something like this to you?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"Let me see." Kara said, taking the note to read it. "Pfft. This person clearly has nothing better to do with their time."

"Does Ryoma-kun know about it?"

Sakuno nodded. "He's confused too – but he went to see Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai to ask them about it."

"Is he there now?" Miyako asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"Okay, let's go and see them." Miyako said, grabbing Sakuno's hand and leading her out of the chairs. "I won't be long, Kara." She called as she dragged the girl out of the classroom and down the hallways.

It was a horrible reason to see him, but it was a reason nonetheless and if anyone knew how to handle this kind of thing then it was Tezuka. After all, he'd only just finished dealing with something much the same.

Miyako reached the door to the third year classroom and knocked on the doorframe when she was unnoticed. "May I see Tezuka-senpai?" She asked – adding the honorific in the purpose of being polite and hiding their close relationship.

Tezuka, along with Fuji, Eiji and Echizen looked up from their circle on the other side of the classroom. He stood up and motioned the girls to join them.

"What do you think they can do, Tezuka?" Miyako whispered when she reached the table.

"The summer is almost here, so there's every chance that after the summer there won't be any kind of problems." Tezuka replied. "I'm glad that you came to see me." He added to Echizen and Sakuno. "But I think that for the moment you should ignore this note and just be happy being together. If the problem worsens – especially after the holidays – then I suggest that you contact your teacher."

The younger pair nodded.

"Did you ever contact your teacher?" Miyako asked suspiciously.

"No – because it was worse before I had the chance."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done, I see."

"You have no idea." Tezuka replied, sitting down. "Will you be at practice this afternoon?"

Miyako nodded. "Of course I will."

Tezuka smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Miyako only smiled back.

For the time being they were keeping their relationship to themselves – at least until they could get used to it. But once Miyako glanced at Fuji she knew instantly – he knew. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to comment. But he only smiled.

"How are you today, Miyako-chan?" Fuji asked casually.

Miyako smiled. "I'm well, thank you."

. : . : . : .

As the summer break rolled around Miyako managed to get herself out of the house nearly every day. She used the excuse of walking Kiba to get down to his house and they would walk somewhere together and at times find a street court to play some tennis on. From time to time they would meet up with the other Regulars – Yori joining them more often than not.

And it didn't take long for Miyako to notice the ever so subtle hints that Kaidou had definitely asked her out.

Miyako and Tezuka however were able to keep their relationship well hidden – they just acted the same as they did before, refraining from holding hands or being too close to one another. It was easy. Even though both of them knew that there were no secrets that could be kept from Fuji – who kept looking at him, waiting for something to happen.

"This is getting harder and harder." Miyako said softly as they parted from the group to head home. "I swear we're gonna slip up just once and he will definitely see it."

"Of course he will." Tezuka said, taking a hold of her hand. "That's just the way Syusuke is. He notices the things that people do. It's natural to him."

"Still, it's a little awkward knowing that he will know. That he already knows is worse enough."

"He knows that we want to keep it quiet though and he's honouring that." Tezuka reminded her. "He's a spy, not a gossip."

Miyako giggled lightly. "So, when do summer practices for the next tournament start?"

"Next week." Tezuka replied. "They'll be longer than normal, so I hope you don't mind being without me for those four hours a day."

Miyako shrugged. "As long as I have the chance to see you at least once every day, then I don't mind."

He smiled and gently kissed her hair. "I'll see you later."

Miyako nodded and walked up the path towards her front door. "Bye."

She closed the door behind her and sighed, slipping her shoes off and Kiba came to greet her.

"Hey girl." Miyako greeted, petting the dogs head and wincing a little at the slight pain in her left elbow. "What the heck?" She mumbled, feeling the bone gently, but shrugged as the pain didn't continue. "Must have just been a little muscle cramp. Come on girl, let's go find Kaiya."

Miyako found the small girl in the lounge room, playing with her cat by the large scratching post.

"There you are."

Kaiya looked up and giggled excitedly as she ran and leapt into her older sister's arms. "Miya-neechan~! How was your date?"

Miyako laughed. "It wasn't really a date, Kaiya. The other boys were there too." She said, placing the girl down and walking with her over to the scratching post to play with the kitten like feline. "Have you been taking care of my little sister, Kohana?" Miyako asked the feline, who meowed in reply and rubbed her head against Miyako's knee.

"She's been a good kitty~." Kaiya replied. "Mummy's hanging out the washing, by the way." She explained.

Miyako smiled, pet the cat, the dog and gently touched Kaiya's hair before standing up and walking to the backyard, where her Mother was indeed hanging out a load of washing. Without needing to be asked, Miyako walked over and began to help.

"Oh, Miya-chan. How was your outing?" Tamie asked.

"It was good." Miyako replied.

"Was he sweet?"

"As always, but we were with everyone today."

"Miya-chan, has he even kissed you again?"

"No." Miyako replied. "We've never had the opportunity or the reason."

"Opportunity I agree with, but reason? Why would you need a reason?" Tamie asked.

Miyako laughed. "Tezuka's the kind of guy that won't do something unless there is a reason. I guess he kissed me that one time in place of trying to gush out some mushy spiel about finally being able to ask me out. Even to me that kind of thing sounds elementary and it certainly isn't Tezuka's style. And besides, our relationship is based off our personalities, the fact that we actually have things in common – not anything physical."

"Well, you two are certainly different to me and your Father."

Miyako panicked, holding her arms up in a cross. "Don't need to know!"

Tamie laughed. "All I'm saying is, I'm actually proud of you. A lot of kids your age who are in relationships only look for the physical side of the relationship and focus on the getting to know each other bit later. In the end that's what ends them. The way that you and Tezuka-kun are going I have every reason to believe that you will last."

Miyako smiled warmly, looking at her hands that were folded over in front of her, holding a shirt. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Tamie replied. "But I'm sure that there will be a time when all you'll want is him – and I mean his body – and you won't be able to deny it. Even to yourself."

Miyako cried out again, throwing the shirt she held at her Mother. "Stop talking about that stuff!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – Sick Buchou

The summer break was over and the Regional Tournament was fought, but sadly Seimaku didn't make it all the way. It was close, but it wasn't enough. The Golden Pair had lost as did the team of Kaidou and Inui. Fuji had won and so had Tezuka, but Echizen hadn't – thereby losing them the place in the next tournament.

Miyako could see the frustrated scowl that was printed across her boyfriend's face and she knew that there was nothing that she could say. She hadn't dared take his hand as it was clenched into a fist so tightly that there was no chance to loosen it. But she wanted to comfort him somehow.

"Tezuka…" She whispered. He didn't speak, but he looked over a little, acknowledging her words. "Let's go and sit at the park for a bit." She suggested, hesitantly reaching out for his wrist and tugging him away from the side walk. "It's only a block in this direction."

Wordlessly he let her lead him to the small park. It was different to the one they took Kiba to. It was smaller and traditional with small shrines and delicate plants. There was a sign outside reading that no pets or rollerblades were allowed. He observed it all quietly – not really sure if he was in the mood to admire the garden.

"When I was little and I was still sick Dad used to bring me here." Miyako explained softly. "He'd usually bring my favourite juice and food and we would sit on the grass field and eat – I could forget my troubles for an hour or so and it really calmed my spirit." She said, pulling him over to the field she'd talked about and made him sit down.

The trees surrounded them and it felt as though they were in the middle of a forest – they couldn't even see any buildings from the city. There was barely a sound of the outside world – only the calming sound of a bamboo fountain.

"Tezuka…talk to me. Please."

He looked over at her, but the guilt bubbled again and he looked away. He felt complete and utter shame. He hadn't been able to lead them to victory. He'd led them to the Nationals in Junior High – when they were smaller and naïve, and yet he couldn't lead them to the Nationals as High School students. What kind of a Captain was he?

"Kunimitsu."

His eyes widened and he looked back at her. She'd only called him that once – and even then it was in tease to try and win that match. She had the beginnings of tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Please, would you just talk to me?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He admitted, leaning his head over and pressing his nose into the side of her neck. "I'm just being pathetic."

"No." She replied, leaning her head against his. "It's okay to be disappointed."

"I failed them."

"They don't believe that." Miyako said. "Sakuno-chan said that Ryoma-kun felt like he'd failed you – and I didn't have to hear it from their lips to know that the rest feel the same."

"I didn't notice."

"Yeah, I know. You were too distracted to notice and they understand." Miyako reassured him.

Tezuka sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where will they get their motivation now that they don't have a tournament to work towards?"

"From you." Miyako replied. "You're so strong and they care about you – though they each show it in their own strange way."

Tezuka looked up. "Miya?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at him.

In response he pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you."

"Any time." She whispered and lowered her fingers down into his collar to pull out the dog tags. "And these are still here – they'll get you through this challenge."

. : . : . : .

Tezuka pulled the shirt over his head, he was going to be working with the Regular's the whole practice that day and had been for nearly two weeks to help raise their spirits after their defeat – he'd had to cancel another lesson he'd planned with Miyako. She'd insisted that she didn't mind and would just have to practice on her own again.

She was constantly giving to him and she did it without a worry. She was unconditional towards him and it was something that he truly admired about her.

They'd give up hiding their relationship by the time the tournament had ended and now all of the Regular's and nearly the whole school on default. He was the Captain of the team – it was near impossible for such gossip not to be spread like wildfire. To his surprise, Miyako took it all in her stride and wasn't worried too much about the mild harassment she'd already received.

"Their words won't change how I feel." She's insisted. "Their stupid opinions and lies have nothing to do with what's in my heart."

He sighed heavily; feeling slightly fatigued, picked up his racquet and stepped out of the change rooms. He was a little late and allowed Oishi to bring the club into order and set them up with some activities to get them started.

He knew that he was getting a little ill – but there was nothing that couldn't be fixed later on. He'd just have to have an earlier night's sleep.

As he walked onto the courts he looked over at the half courts, her easily distinguishable form working hard as she practiced intensely against herself. Then his mind flashed to lunch earlier that day.

"_Why did you want to meet me?"_

"_Why would I _not_ want to meet with you?"_

"_Why the roof?"_

_Tezuka smiled at her as he slowly took a hold of her waist. "So that no one can see me do this." He whispered as he captured her lips with his. _

_She giggled against his mouth, weaved her fingers into his honey brown hair and stood on her toes._

His cheeks flushed a little.

Over the Summer break he hadn't kissed her at all. He'd decided that kissing her wasn't something that he needed to do – because it was her personality that he craved. But after the tournament he found that for comfort he needed her body against his and the taste of her breath on his tongue. She was intoxicating and she certainly didn't seem to mind the interaction.

"Is that a blush I see, _Buchou_?" Eiji asked, teasingly.

Though Tezuka fought with the blush it refused to dissipate. "Fifty laps."

"What?"

"Make it sixty."

Eiji gasped a little, but turned dejectedly to do as he was told. "Awww, _Buchou_ you meanie…."

"One hundred."

"_Kuso_!" Eiji cursed, leaving the courts at a sprint.

"Tezuka that's a little excessive don't you think? For such a trivial comment." Fuji asked, suddenly appearing.

Tezuka glared at the smiling prodigy. "Do you want to run a hundred laps too?"

Fuji smiled casually. "No." He replied and walked away.

Tezuka sighed, coughing a little against a closed fist and turned to watch the Tennis club practice.

They had been downtrodden after their loss and all that Tezuka could do was encourage the second and first years that they could make it there next year. But it took all he had to mask his own self guilt.

"_Buchou_."

Tezuka looked down at the first year student, the tell tale cap pulled right down to cover more than half of his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't win my Single's match." Echizen said softly.

Tezuka smiled. It was rare of Echizen to admit that he had done anything wrong. He gently raised a hand and pet the boy against the back. "You'll have every chance to win next year."

"It won't be the same team next year." Echizen admitted.

"You'll have a new team and that team will be just as strong." Tezuka said to him. "And if it helps, I'll be a spectator at every tournament."

"You already were." Echizen said, looking up from under his cap. "You came to every tournament after you left Seigaku."

Tezuka nodded. "I guess that I couldn't let go of the player I'd created in you – or Momo and Kaidou either."

"If it means anything: it did help. Seeing you there, I mean."

"And you made a great Captain in your third year." Tezuka complimented.

Echizen blushed a little. "Nah, not really. It was hard becoming a first year again."

"I couldn't agree more." Tezuka smiled, but raised a fist to his mouth again as he coughed. He flattened that hand against his throat lightly, feeling the tender flesh that was beginning to ache.

"Are you okay, Tezuka-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"It's just the beginnings of a cold. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Maybe you should go home?" Echizen suggested.

Tezuka shook his head, feeling the fever beginning to truly show itself. "No, I can't leave."

"I'm heading home." Miyako announced, waving to the Regular's as she had done every afternoon the past two weeks. She walked over to Tezuka. "I'll talk to you tonight, okay?"

Tezuka nodded, trying to hide his dazed state.

She frowned. "Tezuka? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I just have a slight headache, that's all."

Miyako grabbed each side of the _Buchou's_ head and pressed his forehead against hers. "You have a fever." She gasped. "You should go home, Tezuka."

"He doesn't want to." Echizen butted in.

Miyako placed her hands on her hips. "Tezuka. Come on. I'll take you." She said, grabbing his wrist. "Oishi-senpai! Can you take over?"

Oishi nodded readily. "Take care of him, Miyako-chan."

Miyako saluted. "Come on, you stubborn lug. Quickly get out of your tennis clothes." She said, pushing him towards the change rooms and standing with her arms crossed by the fence.

. : . : . : .

"You don't have to stay here." Tezuka said as Miyako followed him into the house.

"Yes I do. Because I know exactly what you will do when I leave." Miyako said as she slipped her shoes off and placed her bags down.

"And what is that?" Tezuka asked, slipping his own shoes off.

"You'll do homework." Miyako replied. "When what you should be doing is resting and sleeping." She grabbed into his hands and pulled him through the house until she pushed him into his room. "Now get changed into your pyjamas and into bed – if you aren't in there when I get back then I'll just have to make you." She said, leaving his room and fleeing to the kitchen.

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head as he dazedly and slowly changed from his uniform and slipped on his long flannel pants and was about to put on the matching button down shirt when he decided it was too hot. He'd just sat down on the edge of the mattress when Miyako returned.

She held in her hands a bowl of water and several small towels and a thermometer between her teeth. "You're not lying down, but I'll let you off for sitting on bed." She managed to say.

He smiled weakly at her and raised a hand to press it against his own forehead. "Nnn. My head's really killing me."

"That's what you call a fever." Miyako informed, placing the bowl on his bedside table and placed the towels down. Gently she made him lie his head down on the pillow. "Put this under your arm to see your temperature. I'll be back in a second with some cold and flu tablets." She left the room again, her ponytailed hair flying out behind her. Since the Summer she'd started to wear it in a simpler style – especially after he commented on how lovely it looked that way.

The pain behind his eyes was frustrating him and angrily he shut them, groaning a little. At least he wasn't at school where everyone could see him in such a debilitating state.

Miyako returned again, a glass of water and two tablets in hand. She helped him to take the two large tablets and lay his head on the pillow again and then tucked his doona cover over him as she sat on the mattress beside him. "How's your temperature?"

Tezuka reached under his arm and pulled out the thermometer and allowed her to take it off him.

She frowned. "It's pretty high." She commented and dipped a towel into the water and wrung it out until it was damp and then after taking his glasses off his face, softly dabbed it against his forehead. "You could have overworked yourself, you know that?" She asked, placing the glasses on his bedside table and out of the way.

He only coughed into his hand. "Miya, you've done enough, so you should just go home." He suggested.

She dipped the towel into the water again and after only straining it a little smacked the towel over his forehead. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to leave you until at least, your parents get home."

"They won't be home until next week." Tezuka said, coughing. "You can't stay here that long."

"Until you are better, I am." Miyako said stubbornly. "Besides, we've been together for so long now…don't you want me to stay with you?" She asked, her whole manner changing as she looked away dejectedly.

He reached out for her hand, upon realising that her skin was so cool compared to his, he placed the back of her hand against his cheek, closing his eyes. "Please stay."

Miyako smiled warmly, smoothing his hair out a little with her free hand. "You should put a shirt on. If we make you sweat then the fever will recede quicker." She said thoughtfully. "Oh, I know. Where's the linen closet?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll get more blankets." She explained.

"But I'm already melting."

"Your head only thinks you are." She said, pulling her hand free. "Now where's the linen closet?"

Tezuka replied, though he still thought it was pointless. "Down the hall to the left."

Miyako flew out of the room and he heard her searching for the closet and when she did she muttered to herself trying to find the perfect ones – the heaviest and warmest. After a few minutes she walked back in with her arms laden with several large blankets. She dropped them onto the floor and then one by one she picked them up, flapped them out and lay them over him.

"They're heavy." Tezuka complained softly.

"That's the point, Kunimitsu." Miyako said. "If you get hotter and sweat more the fever will leave your body faster." She said, repeating herself.

His heart thumped. She only ever called him by his first name when it was just the two of them. "I know a better way." He mumbled.

Miyako frowned, missing what he had said. "Pardon?" She asked, walking up beside him.

Weakly he reached up and after gaining a reasonable grip around the back of her head, he tugged her down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I know a better way." He repeated and tugged her even closer.

"Kunimitsu." She warned. "I don't think so. You're not thinking clearly."

Despite his ill state he was still rather strong and took her lips in his, groaning weakly as he sought the comfort only she could give.

"Ku-ni-mi-tsu." Miyako panted between his kisses, slowly losing reasons to fight as she placed a hand on either side of his head to keep herself from falling on him. "You're going to make me sick too."

"Does it matter?" Tezuka asked, kissing along her jaw.

Miyako shuddered. He'd never gotten this passionate – but then whenever they had the chance to kiss they were outside and she supposed that there was a sense of vulnerability to that. But right now they were inside. His hands roamed down her back and then found the hem of her school shirt and then, as his lips burned a trail down her neck, his burning fingers brushed up under the fabric.

She had to stop this.

Using all the strength she had – mental and physical – she pulled herself away and stood back from the bed, panting deeply and self consciously flattening her school shirt out. "Kunimitsu, you need to discipline yourself."

"Why?" He asked.

Miyako looked at his dejected expression – she saw the rejection settling into the soft colour of his eyes. "You're intensity for me is a little worrying sometimes."

"Is it wrong to love you?" Tezuka asked, not understanding why she had pulled away so suddenly when he was only just getting started.

Miyako's heart leapt as the words left his lips. "No, of course it isn't. But you're not well and you're not thinking clearly. I refuse to take advantage of you like that." She explained, sitting on the bed and taking the towel from his forehead to dampen it again and then placed it back.

"You'll still stay here though?" Tezuka asked.

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Of course I will."

. : . : . : .

Tezuka's eyes slowly fluttered open and he met the chocolate irises of Miyako's eyes staring right into his, so close that he leant his head forehead and lay his forehead on hers. "Hey."

"Hi. Your fever's nearly gone." Miyako informed him.

"You're not ill?"

Miyako shook her head awkwardly from her lying position. "I'm fine. At least for now. If I end up sick you're returning the favour."

Tezuka smiled, but then it vanished as he remembered what he had done. "Did I scare you?"

"No." She said. "I was a little bit flustered, but no, not scared. I haven't been scared of you since February or March." She giggled a little. "When your glare used to find me on those half courts and I would just cringe."

"Very effective."

She looked at him, confused.

His arms found her under the blankets and pulled her into his still bare chest, kissing her forehead. "This medicine."

Miyako smiled. He had a knack for changing the subject. "Love is usually a pretty good remedy."

Tezuka sighed, closing his eyes as he held her closer. "And I meant what I said. When I said that I love you."

Miyako blushed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too."

Suddenly, from across the room a familiar sound met their ears and Miyako yelped, pulling away and stumbling out from under the several blankets, fixing her skirt as she ran to his desk where she'd left her phone. "Hello?"

Tezuka watched as she looked at the clock and began to panic.

"Dad, I'm fine!" She reassured into the phone. "Tezuka was just sick so I took him home and I'm still here with him. No Dad, I'm not coming home now. I'm going to be here until his cold has completely healed."

"Miya, it's as good as gone." Tezuka said.

"Huh? Oh Dad, wait a second. What is it?" She asked, covering the receiver with her hand.

"I'll only be sleeping from here on in; you may as well go home." Tezuka suggested. "Besides, you'll have to go to school tomorrow."

Miyako hesitated, but sighed. "Okay. Dad. I'm coming home now." She said. "Okay, bye."

She hung up and walked over. "Where are your keys to the house?"

"Why?"

"I'll visit you in the morning to see if you're well enough to go to school." Miyako explained.

"They're on the hook by the front door." Tezuka replied.

"Drink lots of water and sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Miyako said as she carefully leaned over him and kissed his lips.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – Recovering

The next day she didn't deem him well enough for school, so she gave him the same instruction: water and sleep. She returned that afternoon – skipping tennis – and lay with him until five when she said she had to go home. She gave him a kiss as she reluctantly bid him farewell and promised to see him the next morning, a Saturday.

When she arrived that morning he was still sleeping – unusual as he always woke early – she kissed his forehead and left to the kitchen to heat up the rice porridge her Mother had made. A part of herself felt proud. She'd watched over him and cared for him – she felt like a true girlfriend.

Once the porridge was heated she tipped it out of the pan and into a bowl. She placed the pan aside for cleaning later and after getting a spoon she walked back to Tezuka's room. He was just waking up, groggily shifting and trying to sit up. But he winced at the slightest of movements.

Miyako placed the porridge on his desk and walked over, pressing the back of her head to his forehead under his long fringe. "Your fever is down. Your body is aching?"

He mumbled a groggy reply.

"That's alright. Some pain killers and you'll be fine. Can you sit up?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tezuka replied as she stood up to retrieve the porridge.

"Now, I talked to Mum and she made this for you. She said that it works wonders – it was weird, she predicted that your fever would be down but your muscles would be in pain." Miyako rambled as she walked back. "But then she used to be a nurse so she probably just knows."

"Used to be?" Tezuka asked curiously as he sat himself up against his pillow and bedhead.

Miyako nodded as she sat down. "When I got sick she left her job to take care of me – but she never went back because the thought of hospitals worried her after all of that." She explained. "Do you want to eat it on your own or shall I spoon feed you?" She teased.

"Give me the bowl." He said, reaching for it.

"Can I spoon you just one?" Miyako pleaded. "Then it would be like I've done everything a carer does. It would make this process complete, you know?"

Tezuka sighed, rolling his eyes, but smiling. "Okay, okay."

Miyako lifted a reasonable portion onto the spoon and held it up to him. "Blow."

Still exasperated, he lightly blew on the spoon and then opened his lips as she placed the spoon in and then with an emptying motion, slipped it back out. The hot porridge burned slightly, but not painfully and warmed him all the way down his throat and into his stomach. He closed his eyes happily.

"It's good, huh? Mum makes this every winter morning – and if any of us are sick." Miyako explained, handing him the bowl. "Did you sleep well?"

Tezuka nodded. "I've been sleeping too much."

Miyako laughed lightly. "I'll be back; I'll get you those pain killers."

"How do you know where everything is anyway?" He asked.

"Trial and error." She replied, leaving his room.

He smiled after her and eagerly continued to eat the porridge – wondering if he should get the recipe for himself.

Miyako appeared at his doorway, and she watched him with an amused smile. "You really like it, don't you?" She said as he finished the bowl off and placed it aside. She put the glass of water and two tablets on the bedside table as she sat down on the mattress. She giggled lightly and without a second thought licked his bottom lip. "Missed a spot." She whispered.

Tezuka shot forward, practically devouring her lips with his for only a moment before he abruptly pulled away. "You should learn to behave yourself."

"I'll give it a go." Miyako replied, smiling in a true Fuji fashion.

Down by the front door came the familiar sound of a person knocking on the door.

She kissed him. "Take those tablets, I'll get the door." She said and slipped out of the room. She wondered idly just who it would be and with some caution opened the front door.

"_Hoi hoi~_!"

"Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting our _Buchou_." Eiji replied. "The others are coming too."

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if Kunimitsu would appreciate the visitors in his current state." She said uncertainly.

"Sure he would." Fuji insisted.

Miyako sighed. "Well, why don't I take you to the dining room and I'll go ask him."

"What are you? A strict nurse?" Oishi joked lightly as she let them in.

"I may as well be." Miyako said as they slipped their shoes off and led them down the hallways and to the dining room. "Just settle yourselves down; I'll be back in a second."

Tezuka was coughing a little when she returned and she waited patiently for him to finish before she spoke. "The guys are here."

Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise. "They are?"

"Well, only Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai so far." Miyako explained. "I took them to the dining room."

He smiled, shaking his head a little. "They're hopeless."

"They care about you." She corrected. "So, do you want them to come here? Or do you want to go to them?"

"I think it would be better if I went to them." Tezuka replied, pushing the blankets off himself and swinging his legs off the side of the mattress as he reached for his glasses. "I should change."

"Don't bother." Miyako said. "But at least put this on." She instructed, throwing him a shirt.

He sighed, but did as he was told. Miyako picked up the used cutlery and left the room to put it all in the kitchen and she quickly returned, picking up one of the blankets. Just as she led him out of the room, he took a hold of her hand.

She paused and looked at him.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Miyako smiled warmly and stood on her toes to kiss the underside of his jaw. "Any time."

"Hey! Love birds~!" Fuji called. "We're waiting."

Miyako flushed darkly and recovered by leading Tezuka into the dining room and making him settle himself by the low set table and made sure that the blanket was comfortably set around him. And at the knock on the door she stood up and smacked Fuji upside the head as she passed him.

Fuji rubbed the back of his head tenderly, looking in the direction she'd left. "Ow."

"You deserved it." Oishi said. "So, how are you Tezuka?"

Tezuka shrugged a little, feeling the twinge of his tender muscles. "I've been better." He admitted, coughing a little.

"H-hello everyone."

All of the young men looked up as Taka-san entered with Momo and Echizen behind him. In his hands was a large platter laden with all kinds of sushi.

"Whoa~!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I hope it's enough, but I thought that I would take a job away from Arakaki-san today."

"Just call her Miyako-chan." Fuji said. "She'd hate it if you called her by her surname. So did you bring any Wasabi Sushi?"

Taka-san motioned with his head to Echizen who was holding a bento box. "I separated it from the others." Taka-san explained as he placed his large platter down on the table.

Fuji eagerly took the bento box off Echizen's hands.

"Sakuno-chan is here, but she's helping Miyako-senpai in the kitchen." Echizen explained.

"What exactly is Miya doing?" Tezuka asked, worried that she was doing too much – he was the host as it was his home.

"She said that she was just going to make some tea for everyone." Echizen replied casually.

"She's taking good care of you, isn't she, Kunimitsu~?" Eiji teased.

"I didn't know she called you that now." Oishi added.

Tezuka averted his eyes. "So what if she does?"

Fuji made a small sound. "_Kawaii_~ Tezuka, you're blushing again."

"I have a cold."

"Excuses, excuses~." Eiji teased.

"Stop teasing the sick boy." Miyako scolded as she entered, carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea and several tea cups, Sakuno following close behind her. "He can't defend himself in his weakened state." She said, placing the tray down and settling herself down beside Tezuka. "Tea, anyone?"

"_Hai_." The group replied.

There was another sound knock on the front door and Miyako sighed a little and went to stand up, but Taka-san beat her to it.

"Let me get it, Miyako-san." He insisted.

"Uhh, sure." She replied as he left the room.

"You're doing too much." Tezuka whispered, circling his arm around her waist. "I should be making the tea and greeting the guests."

"Well, I'm the carer so I'm in charge right now." Miyako replied, pouring the cups of tea for everyone and then for herself.

"Don't let him boss you around, Miyako-chan." Oishi said with a smile.

Miyako laughed as Inui and Kaidou arrived and the party really seemed to begin.

. : . : . : .

At three in the afternoon most of the guests had disbanded. Echizen and Sakuno were still there – all the more reason to avoid his spying Father – Eiji was lightly snoozing against the wall and Fuji was talking to Miyako with Tezuka's head resting in her lap.

He'd dozed off after Oishi had left and the development had startled all of them.

"Sleeping at camp was different." Fuji explained softly. "But sleeping like this – it's unusual for Tezuka."

"I'm surprised at just how easily he let me take care of him." Miyako said softly. "I imagined that I would be met with stubborn Tezuka every time I arrived or tried to do anything. But he's been letting me have my way."

"He probably knows better than to debate with you." Fuji said with a slight laugh.

Miyako smiled. "Yeah, probably." She sighed as she looked at the cups and plates on the table. "I should start the clean up." She said, gently lifting Tezuka's head from her lap and placing it onto the floor before she stood up and began to collect the mess.

"Let me help you." Sakuno offered.

Miyako smiled. "Thanks."

As the girls left, Tezuka slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his head.

"You weren't asleep?" Echizen asked, astonished.

"I was." Tezuka replied. "Until about two minutes ago."

Fuji chuckled slightly. "Yet you pretended for her sake."

"Shut it." Tezuka warned.

. : . : . : .

"I've been meaning to ask, you haven't had any trouble from whomever sent you the note before Summer Vacation, have you?" Miyako asked as she scrubbed down a mug and placed it to the side for Sakuno to try.

"No." Sakuno replied. "But then, Ryoma-kun and I have been toning down the amount of close contact that we have at school. It's probably better that way anyway."

"Yeah…probably."

"I was surprised that you and Tezuka-senpai managed to keep your relationship such a secret."

Miyako smiled. "It's his discipline I think. But soon enough everyone will know – there's no escaping that."

"It's not like he'll be at school next year anyway." Sakuno said. "There won't be such a problem then."

Miyako's eyes had widened, her hands frozen in the motion of cleaning. She hadn't thought of that. He wouldn't be at school and she would. Would they last with that kind of separation?

"Sakuno-chan!" Both turned as Echizen ran into the kitchen, a cell phone in hand. "Sakuno-chan, it's your Mum. She wants you to come home now."

Sakuno was about to reply when Eiji and Fuji came by. "We should go too." They announced.

"It's getting kind of dark." Eiji explained.

"Maybe we should walk you and Sakuno-chan home, Echizen?" Fuji suggested.

And before Miyako knew it they had all bid her farewell and left her alone in the kitchen. She sighed a little and simply got back to cleaning up. Once she had scrubbed all of the used mugs and plates she then set to drying them. When they were all dried to set to putting them away, but a hand took hers and she came face to face with Tezuka, who took the mug she held out of her hands and placed it on the countertop.

"That's enough work for you." He said softly, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her form. "You're being too good to me, Miya."

"I just want to take care of everything so that you can get well and not worry about it." Miyako defended herself, finding that her reasons for working were very understandable.

He smiled, gently using the tip of his pointer finger to tilt her chin up and in one swift movement pressed his lips down on hers. As her eyes slid shut they rolled back in ecstasy as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Then, as it always seemed, her iPhone buzzed on the kitchen counter and she reached over to grab it – not bothering to pull away from Tezuka until she bought the phone to her ear. "Hello? Hmm? Yes Dad, I'm still here. I'm helping to clean up – the club members stopped by to see Tezu – Yes…oh, okay. So you'll come and pick me up then. Okay. I'll see you soon."

Tezuka sighed as she placed the phone aside. "You're going home."

"No, I'm going for my 'routine check up'." Miyako replied dully. "I won't be home for several hours."

"Routine?" Tezuka asked, kissing along her jaw.

"I've had them ever since I was little. They want to keep checking that I won't get sick again. It's been pointless since I was ten because after four years an illness surely can't return." Miyako sighed as he reached her ear. "But yeah, I have no choice. At least they're only every year now. They used to be six monthly – and before that four monthly. And in the year after I was sick it was every month."

"That sounds very tiring." Tezuka commented, his voice a little muffled.

Miyako laughed. "And you sound like you care so much, being attached to my ear. Get off." She said, playfully pushing him away. "I need to finish packing these up before Dad get's here. I want you to go back to bed." She instructed. "You've been out of bed all day; it could have a bad effect on you."

Tezuka, instead of going as he was told, wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"You're being unusually affectionate." Miyako noted as she placed the mugs into the cupboard. He didn't reply with words – he mumbled and nuzzled his nose further into her neck. "You're being a pest." She told him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tezuka challenged.

"Don't try that with me." She warned.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"How long do you spend talking to Kaiya a day?"

Tezuka couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Not as much as I would like." He replied.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Until you show up uninvited tomorrow? Yes."

Miyako rolled her eyes.

. : . : . : .

Anzu and Kane arrived home a day early, intending to surprise their son – when they found that the house was unusually empty. He'd usually be awake and setting tea to boil and sitting in the dining room or at the desk in his room. They opened the door to his room and he was lying there, fast asleep under an unusual amount of blankets. They frowned as they exchanged glances.

The sound of the front door opening startled the both of them and then two pairs of feet entered.

"Shh, Kaiya, be very quiet. Tezuka-kun will probably still be asleep." Miyako hushed.

"But I wanna see Tezuka-kun." Kaiya whined.

"Well, first we have to take our shoes off." Miyako said, slipping her shoes off and watching Kaiya to make sure that she did the same – and then noticed an additional pair of shoes. "Oh…someone is here?" She asked lightly and then, being cautious, picking Kaiya up and placed the girl on her hip as she walked into the house, checking every open door. And then discovering that there were two travel bags outside the room Tezuka had told her was his parents. "Oh, his parents are home early." She realised. She walked into the kitchen, expecting to find them there – but they weren't so she took the honour of putting the kettle on the stove to prepare tea and then carried her younger sister around towards Tezuka's room, where she found his parents. She placed Kaiya down and bowed. "You must be Kunimitsu's parents. I'm Miyako Arakaki; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you as well, Miyako-chan." Anzu greeted.

"Kaiya." Miyako hissed. "Remember our manners?"

Kaiya bowed, but said nothing as she hid behind Miyako's legs.

"My little sister, Kaiya." Miyako introduced.

"Can I see Tezuka-kun now?" Kaiya pleaded, tugging lightly in Miyako's knee length dress.

"Okay, but don't be rough – he's still a little sick remember?"

"He's sick?" Kane asked as Kaiya slipped into the room.

Miyako nodded. "He didn't call you at all?"

"No." Anzu replied.

Miyako shook her head. "I told him to call you. Stubborn idiot."

"I've put the kettle on to boil." Miyako said softly. "And welcome home, by the way."

"You've been taking care of everything I assume?" Anzu asked.

Miyako blushed and looked to her feet. "Someone had to do it – and Kunimitsu wasn't in any state to do it."

"Tezuka-kun, wakey-wakey." Kaiya whispered from within the room.

"We'll go to the kitchen." Anzu said and dragged her husband away from their son's room.

Miyako giggled as Kaiya began her waking up routine on Tezuka, sitting as closely as she could to his face, kneeling on the mattress beside him. He opened his eyes and in shock jumped back.

"K-Kaiya-chan?" He asked, reaching for his glasses. "What are – ?"

"She wanted to see you." Miyako explained, walking in. "And I know that you ignored my order to call your parents." She accused.

Tezuka sat up as Kaiya eagerly embraced him. "What do you mean? I called them." He insisted.

"You can't lie to me now, Kunimitsu Tezuka. They're home early." Miyako informed him.

Tezuka looked away. "It was just a cold; they didn't need to worry about it."

Miyako leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You should get changed and come out." She said, detaching Kaiya from him and placing her back on her hip.

"Miya."

"Hmm?"

"How was the appointment?"

Miyako looked back at him, surprised for a moment, but smiled. "Everything's a-okay."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One – Kunimitsu's Party

"So, Miyako-chan, have you got anything planned for next week?"

Miyako looked at Momo questioningly. "What do you mean? Why would I have anything planned next week? It's the first week of October."

"Ahh, but it's Tezuka's birthday on the seventh." Momo replied.

"It is?" Kara asked.

Miyako frowned. "Why didn't he tell me?" She demanded.

"You know what he's like." Momo replied. "He'd rather that no one knew so that he can just celebrate in peace." He shrugged. "He's crazy if you ask me."

Miyako pulled out her planner and checked the date. "His birthday is on the Wednesday then."

Momo nodded. "And his family only celebrates in the mornings. They'll set up his favourite breakfast and give him their gifts, but that'll be the end of it – they'll probably cook him up his favourite meal but they're not very traditional in that household."

Miyako frowned thoughtfully. "Then I'll just have to plan something. Hmm, I might have to talk to Fuji-senpai about it."

"What do you think you'll do?" Kara asked curiously.

Miyako shrugged. "Anything I can."

. : . : . : .

"That sounds good, but how do you plan to get him there?" Fuji asked.

Miyako sighed. "That's what I'm worried about – it's just a little too obvious if I ask him to come to my place on the night of his birthday. That and I know that he's more than a little apprehensive of interacting with my Dad."

"Can you ask your parents to vacate the house for the evening?"

Miyako raised her eye brows. "I never thought of that."

"Besides, even if you did invite him to your place I don't think he'd ever suspect what you have planned." Fuji reassured her.

"Can I count on you to sort that list out?" Miyako asked.

Fuji nodded. "Yep, I'll get everyone certain on their assignments."

"Awesome. I owe you one, Fuji-senpai."

"Plant one here and I'll call it even." Fuji said teasingly, placing the tip of his finger to his cheek.

Miyako took a step back. "Are you serious?"

Fuji simply shrugged.

Miyako shrugged herself and kissed his cheek. "There we're even."

Fuji smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

. : . : . : .

"You want a match against me and Oishi?"

Miyako nodded. "Tezuka and I have been working on our doubles, but we wanted to have a match against you and Oishi-senpai so that we can properly observe the Australian Formation."

Eiji smiled. "This should be fun."

Miyako smiled widely. "Go easy on us, okay? We've only been playing against a wall. Literally."

"I can't promise that." Eiji replied with a cheeky grin. "I'll go tell Oishi."

Miyako laughed and then ran over to Tezuka. "He's going to get Oishi-senpai." She informed him. She squeaked. "This'll be fun. I haven't played against anyone but you since I quit my official lessons."

"They won't go easy on us, even if you asked."

"I know, but it was worth asking."

He rolled his eyes lightly.

"Oh, by the way – you should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Miyako replied, placing her fists on her hips. "I only found out the other day from Momo-chan."

Tezuka sighed. "It's just another day of the year."

"Well, Momo-chan told me that you don't do anything in the evenings for your birthday so you're going to come to my place, okay?"

Tezuka was instantly apprehensive.

"My parents are going to take Kaiya over to one of their friend's places for dinner and stuff like that. They won't be home until you probably decide to leave." Miyako explained. "It always happens that way."

Tezuka sighed. "Don't over do anything. There isn't much of a need."

Miyako smiled. "No not at all. I'll just make some dinner and we'll hang around for a few hours. That's not too much, is it?"

"No." He admitted.

"Awesome." Miyako said, swinging her racquet and then winced, nearly losing her grip. "Woops." She whispered, clutching her left arm tenderly.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked, instantly concerned.

Miyako waved a hand. "No, no. I've just had a little cramp in the muscles for a few days. I've been bandaging it at night and taking all the necessary precautions." She explained. She looked at him and sighed. "I promise. It'll go away in a day or so."

"If you say so."

Miyako smiled. "If it gets worse I'll let you know."

. : . : . : .

She hastily brushed back the annoying strand of hair with the back of the hand that held the knife before she got back to chopping up the red tomatoes into easy to bite pieces and then pushed the pile from the chopping board and into a waiting bowl.

"Are you sure that you've got everything under control?" Tamie asked as she helped Kaiya into a jacket.

"Yep. The boys are helping out too." Miyako said. "They should be here soon."

"I don't know if I like you being the only girl there." Naoko said again.

"I won't be." Miyako stated. "Sakuno-chan and Yori-chan are coming too. Now, please, can you go?"

"Honestly, dear, you're being such a pain." Tamie said, pushing Naoko out the front door. "Have a nice time, Miya!" She called and closed the door.

Miyako sighed. Relieved. Just as she turned to grating the carrot there was a knock on the door and she ran hastily to answer it. Fuji and Eiji stood there with their arms laden with plastic bags full of ingredients. "Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai. You're early."

"We gotta make the cake right?" Eiji asked as they were let in and they slipped their shoes off at the door. "Where's Kibachi?"

Miyako smiled at the affectionate nickname. "She's in the backyard – and I'm afraid she'll have to stay there until after dinner. She'll get in the way otherwise."

Eiji looked rather disappointed.

"But Kaiya's cat is hanging around somewhere. She'll probably appear when I begin the mince."

"So what are you making for dinner, exactly?" Fuji asked curiously as she led them into the kitchen and he spotted the bowls of food chopped up.

"A western styled meal." Miyako replied. "Burritos. The meat can be a bit spicy so I'm sure that you'll enjoy it, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled and then looked at the clock. "We should get started Eiji, we don't want to run out of time."

"Do you think he'll suspect anything by you two skipping on practice?" Miyako asked as she piled the bowls together and carried them to the fridge.

"Nope." Eiji replied as he and Fuji prepared their ingredients. "We told him that we were going to do some private intense training for doubles. We've done that a few times this year so he's not fazed by it."

"You know, you guys targeted me." Miyako accused him. "Tezuka had to play all the moves yesterday."

Eiji grinned. "That's just the way it is in the Regular's world."

Miyako frowned. "Either way, Tezuka and I are going to work on our doubles more."

"Miyako-chan, where are the mixing bowls? And uum, do you have an electric beater?" Fuji asked.

Miyako nodded. "Yeah, the beaters are in the bottom drawer there and the mixing bowls are in the corner cupboard near the sink." She explained.

Fuji nodded and began his search.

"So…um. How long have you known Tezuka?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Since our first year at Junior High." Fuji replied, appearing from the corner cupboard with a large bowl. "We were all new students in the tennis club."

"Ahh the memories." Eiji sighed as he added flour to the bowl.

Fuji added the milk and eggs and Eiji set the beaters into the mix.

"We also persuaded Tezuka to finish practice early in honour of his birthday – and though he was sceptical at first he agreed. So the others should be coming around within the next hour." Fuji informed.

"Fantastic. You know how to plan things Fuji-senpai." Miyako said. "I don't think I could have done all of this on my own."

Silence followed, besides the continuous whir of the beaters. Feeling the awkwardness of it, Miyako bustled around the living room and kitchen, making sure that she had cleaned everything and nothing was out of place.

When she finally returned to the kitchen and sat on a stool by the bench, watching as Fuji and Eiji continued to make the cake batter.

"Miyako-chan?" Fuji said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"We really appreciate that you have come into our lives." Fuji said softly, carefully stirring the cake mix to find any lumps. "Tezuka's so much happier now and he smiles. And it makes all of us happy to see that he's got someone special in his life."

Miyako flushed across the cheeks.

"Yeah, Fujiko's right. I don't think I've seen Tezuka smile this much since I met him." Eiji added.

"I'm glad that I met all of you." Miyako replied. "I admit that when Dad transferred me into Seimaku I was a little upset to leave the other school."

Eiji frowned. "Why? Did you have friends there?"

Miyako scoffed. "No. I didn't have any friends there. It was a slightly uptight school – but they didn't idolise tennis. Then without talking to me Dad just transferred me over to Seimaku and I knew of its history and that of Seigaku as well. Tennis for fame was something that I just couldn't stand." She sighed. "But I started to realise that you play because you love it – tournaments are chances for you to show others how much you love the game by showcasing how much you have practiced with your skills and game play." She looked at the pair and smiled. "As for me I won't be joining the tennis club like Hime-senpai wants and keeps bugging me to do. But I will support the club with everything I've got and I will follow them to the Nationals next year."

Fuji and Eiji shared a smile and then smiled at her. "So will we." Fuji said. "When we leave school we'll be keeping in touch with Momo-chan, Kaidou and Echizen just like we did when we left Junior High."

"You'll see us more often than you think." Eiji added.

Miyako laughed. "If you follow Kunimitsu and me on any dates you'll be sorry." She warned.

The cake batter was soon ready and put in the oven to bake and once the clock passed four they began the waiting game: waiting for the others.

Echizen, tailed by Sakuno-chan, with Momo and Kaidou, who was tailed by Yori, arrived with the bottles of soft drinks, was first. Taka-san followed soon after. He'd bought along an assortment of sushi as per asked for the entrées with Inui who had been asked to assist him.

"Oishi called." Fuji announced, returning to the living room after checking on the cake. "He's almost here with the decorations."

Miyako smiled brightly, giggling a little. "I'm so excited."

Once Oishi arrived they hastily put up the banners in the living room and one 'Happy Birthday' banner above the doorway outside the front door.

"So, when was Tezuka supposed to get here?" Eiji asked, as he pet Kohana – she'd appeared and instantly favoured the redhead.

"I told him to get here around five because he insisted that he helped me cook dinner." Miyako replied. "I let him believe I would allow that – but he should know better."

Members of the group laughed a little.

"It sounds weird that someone else would have control over Tezuka-senpai like that." Yori commented.

"Well, someone has to." Miyako said with a smile.

A sound knock on the door alerted them all and Miyako pressed a finger to her lips to her guests, signalling them to keep quiet before she left the living room and casually walked to the front door. When she opened the door her heart, as it always did in his presence, melted. "Hi."

"Good afternoon." Tezuka greeted as she stepped aside for him to enter. After he'd slipped his shoes off he turned to her, circling his arms around her waist. "I missed you today."

"It was a once off, I'll make it up to you." Miyako replied, smiling.

Then he proved just how unaware he was of the other's presence in the house as he shut the front door and engaged her in a vigorous kiss that nearly scattered her mind. But it was when he grew daring and traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and though she gasped and allowed him entrance, she pulled back.

"You missed me that much huh?" Miyako teased as she detached his hands from around her and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"So sue me." Tezuka said, following her. Then he saw the cake cooling on the counter. "Don't you think that's a bit too big?"

Miyako looked at the cake a quickly fabricated a lie. "I'm going to take it to school tomorrow and share the rest with the guys." She explained.

Tezuka looked at her, but shrugged. "If that's what you want to do. So, what masterpiece do you have planned for dinner?"

"Nothing special. A western meal that my Dad loves and I love. I thought that you might enjoy it." Miyako replied as she searched for a pot and put it on the stove. "Burritos. But before we get started on cooking, there was something that I wanted to show you."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

"But you have to close your eyes, okay?" Miyako said.

His eyebrows lowered into a frown.

"Please, please, please. Just humour me." She pleaded.

Sighing, he held a hand out and closed his eyes.

She gently took his hand and kissed the tip of his knuckles. "I'm glad that you trust me like this, Kunimitsu." She whispered. He smiled a little as she began to lead him off the tiled floors of the kitchen and onto carpet. "Okay, you can open them."

His eyes opened steadily and them widened, lips parting in shock. All of the Regulars were in the decorated living room, a platter of sushi on the coffee table and glasses filled with various drinks.

"Surprise~!" They all exclaimed.

He turned on Miyako. "What?"

She giggled. "I know I promised it would be just me and you but…when I heard that you didn't have any kind of party – ever – I had to change that. Don't worry, I didn't do everything. Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai made the cake, Takasan-senpai and Inui-senpai made the platter, Ryoma-kun, Momo-chan and Kaidou bought the drinks and Oishi-senpai got the decorations for us."

"It was a joint effort." Oishi added.

"But Miyako-chan set it all up and organised it." Fuji said. "We helped, but she's the mastermind."

"Miya." Tezuka said, slightly exasperated.

"No, don't say it. It's my pleasure and there was nothing that you could have done to stop me. Oh, and you're not helping me cook dinner. That's my one and only job." She said and left for the kitchen.

. : . : . : .

The western styled dinner was eaten quickly by all the boys and thankfully there were little leftovers – Miyako placed what was left into bowl and gave it to Eiji so that he could give it to Kiba. Excitedly he agreed to the job.

"You indulge him a bit too much." Tezuka noted as he helped bring plates into the kitchen.

Miyako shrugged. "It's one less thing that I have to do tonight."

Fuji chuckled as he was icing the cooled down cake. "And keeps him away while I'm trying to do this."

She smiled and followed Tezuka back into the living room.

Then suddenly there were slamming car doors out the front and then not a moment later the front door flew open. Tamie ran up the stairs and Naoko followed her in, not bothering to take his shoes off. He stormed into the living room and took Miyako's arm. "Miyako, you need to come with us, now."

"What? Dad it's only seven o'clock, what are you doing home?" Miyako exclaimed. "What's happening? Ow, Dad, that's my sore arm, remember?"

Naoko released her arm like he'd been electrocuted. "You need to come with me and your Mother now. The other's can stay here for the moment, but you need to come."

"No, Dad. I'm the host, I can't leave." Miyako insisted. "Now what exactly is going on?"

Naoko lost his patience. He picked Miyako up in his arms and flung her easily over his shoulder. "Tezuka, we're leaving Kaiya here, can you watch over her?"

Tezuka was frozen, but nodded, unable to disobey.

And fast as that, Miyako and her Father was gone, out the front door with Tamie behind them, carrying a bulging backpack.

Tezuka slowly closed the door behind them, numb to everything as he slowly walked back into the kitchen where Fuji was already entertaining Kaiya. He'd lifted her onto the countertop and was sharing the remnants of the icing with her from the bowl he'd mixed it in.

"Do you know anything?" Fuji asked. "Where are they taking her?"

"Daddy got a call from Miya-neechan's doctor." Kaiya spoke up, chocolate lining her lips and then continued in a voice that spoke of innocence and complete ignorance. "Miya-neechan has to go to the hospital – they think she's sick again."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two – Sick Again

Over time the others dissipated until only Oishi, Fuji, Eiji and Tezuka remained. The cake was untouched and most of the sushi had to be thrown out and fillings fed to Kiba. It was nearly nine in the evening when Kaiya had fallen asleep on the lounge between Fuji and Eiji who had been keeping her entertained with stories and games – Kohana was sleeping soundly in her lap.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji said softly, breaking a long and agonising silence, where Fuji and Eiji simply watched Tezuka where he sat on the lounge across from them, Kiba lying comfortingly by his feet, his elbows on his knees, glasses held in one hand, while both hands and fingers were tangled in his hair.

They hadn't seen his face for nearly half an hour.

Tezuka didn't look up at the sound of his name, he was still completely numb.

Oishi reached a hand out from the lounge beside him and placed it on his friend's shoulder. "Kunimitsu, you can't withdraw like this. She'll need your strength."

The front door of the house suddenly opened and Tezuka was on his feet at once, running round through the kitchen and came to a halt when he realised that it wasn't Miyako as he had hoped.

"Tezuka." Naoko said. "Can you come with me, please?"

"Why?" Tezuka asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll let Miya tell you. She needs some sense talked into her and she won't listen to me or her Mother." Naoko sighed. "But maybe you can."

"Go on." Oishi said. "We'll take care of Kaiya."

Tezuka looked at his vice Captain and nodded. "Thanks Oishi."

"Any time."

. : . : . : .

When Naoko led Tezuka into the hospital after a completely silent care trip, Tezuka was taken to the Oncology department – which didn't make sense to him and only frightened him more.

Naoko stopped by a door and motioned to it, glancing at Tezuka before he stepped across the hall to console Tamie, who was sobbing into her hands. Before going to the door, Tezuka placed a hand on her shoulder, offering some comfort.

"Tezuka-kun." She whispered, looking up at him and wiping her eyes. "Please, talk to her."

Tezuka nodded and walked over to the door and softly knocked. "Miya."

The soft sobbing from within halted, but other than that there was no change.

"Miya, can I come in?" Tezuka asked.

For a long moment nothing happened, but then he heard the door click. He looked back at her parents before he slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door. He'd barely stepped into the softly lit room when her body slammed into his and arms crushed him around the middle. He circled his arms around her, holding her just as tightly as he used his foot to kick the door shut.

"Miya, let's sit down, okay?"

She nodded ever so slightly and allowed him to lead her to the two plastic chairs and sat her down in one before moving the other in front of her and sitting in it.

"Miya, would you please explain to me what's going on?" He asked. "Is it your lungs?"

Miyako shook her head, wiping her eyes – Tezuka offered her a handkerchief which she gladly took and used on her eyes. "It's not my lung." She admitted. "Kunimitsu, I need to tell you something…I guess that now is the right time." She paused for long enough to take in a deep breath. "When I was five I was diagnosed with Lung Cancer."

"Cancer?"

Miyako nodded. "My left lung is a transplant." She explained. "And…well…There isn't much else to say. Other than the fact that it explains what you asked me a few weeks ago."

"What was that?"

"Why the gap between Kaiya and I is so wide. My parents were caring for me so much that I guess they forgot their plans for more children." Miyako laughed lightly, but then she sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner – but I've never sought attention from my illness and I guess it's in my nature to keep it hidden."

Tezuka raised a hand to her cheek and brushed a fresh tear from her cheek. "You're selfless; I'd expect nothing less from you."

She smiled weakly up at him, holding a hand over his. "Kunimitsu, the cancer's come back – well, they think it has."

"When?"

"When I had my doctor's appointment the other week I had an x-ray like always and though it was of my chest they caught sight of my left elbow." Miyako explained, a hand going to the elbow in question. "We had it x-rayed again when we got here and they've discovered that there's an unusual lump in there. They want to do a Biopsy to get the lump out and then test it to see if it's in anyway cancerous."

"And if it is?"

"Then I'll undergo chemotherapy and radiation to ensure that it's all gone."

"If not?"

"Then I'm lucky and I should be out of the hospital in a few weeks." Miyako said. "But the doctor did say that the lump had changed from what they had seen in the first x-ray – but he assumes that because of my tennis playing I could have merely agitated it."

"I have one more question for you."

Miyako looked up.

"Why have you locked yourself in the room and concerned your parents enough that they came to get me?" Tezuka asked.

Miyako looked away, completely ashamed. "I don't want the surgery?"

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to get rid of it?"

"It'll be a harder scar to hide." Miyako admitted. "I know it sounds so stupid but…I don't know…it was hard enough coping with a scar down the centre of my chest, and then knowing that I'll have another one on my arm…" She sighed.

"No, it's not stupid – but Miya…I want you to have this surgery, not because you have to, but please, what if this thing kills you?" Tezuka asked, taking both of her hands in his, keeping eye contact with her. "Your family will lose you. Kaiya will lose you….I would lose you."

Miyako lost the eye contact, staring down at her knees and then, without saying a word, reached both hands to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it.

"Miya." Tezuka stated, stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"Please, Kunimitsu, let me show you something." She replied, looking straight into his eyes. "This is very important."

Her gaze was penetrating, but the side of him that told him her Father was just behind the door was speaking louder than words. He knew that she wasn't doing what most guys would assume.

"Please, Kunimitsu." She said again.

Tezuka looked at the closed door behind him.

"They won't come in. Kunimitsu, please. This is important to me." Miyako insisted.

Slowly, Tezuka released her hands and she continued to pull the shirt up and over her head. He held his breath as she placed it to the side, relying on the hair that was held back in a ponytail to hide herself for a moment, arms crossed over her front.

"Kunimitsu, only my doctors, parents and sister have ever seen this and…I admit that when I look in the mirror it scares me." She explained, slowly and hesitantly pushing her hair aside.

Though his eyes travelled there involuntarily, she brushed the tips of her fingers down the valley of her breasts and around the side of her bra, following a line of puckered skin to the left side.

"Miya." Tezuka whispered, looking back up to her eyes. "I – "

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Miyako asked, sitting back and looking away, her fingers still feeling the scar. "When I was little I used to tell Dad I had a battle scar – I used to think I was so lucky to have it. But then…I went on a sleep over with a bunch of friends in the sixth grade. It was my first one ever and I was so excited. She had an indoor spa so I didn't have to wear a shirt over my swimmers like I usually did – to prevent me from getting burnt and stuff. And when I walked out of the bathroom in the new bikini Mum had bought me…one of them screamed – and then another and soon all of them were laughing."

"Miya…"

"It was childish of me to be so…upset about it. None of them knew I'd had cancer or a tumour and we were all kids back then but – after that day I've been so ashamed of this scar and the pain that I feel when I think about the mockery in those girls' laughter." Miyako shut her eyes tightly, looking away, fighting back the tears that threatened.

Tezuka reached out, forgetting the nerves that came with his girlfriend sitting shirtless before him, and shifted her face back to make her look at him. "Miya, this scar doesn't stop me from believing that beyond my Mother, you are the most beautiful being in my world."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as he, still staring straight into her chocolate orbs, trailed his fingers down her chin, neck and by her collar bone. Then he hesitated. Miyako looked down to his hand and then shot it back up to meet his gaze.

"Kunimitsu…you don't have to."

He kept a steady gaze into her eyes as his fingers brushed over the scar tissue. There was a clear difference from the scar to the softness of her skin. After a moment he allowed his eyes to follow his own fingers – more to prevent himself from accidentally touching her where he shouldn't.

His cheeks flushed an interesting shade of red as he was no longer able to hold it back.

"You know…every day I look up to the stars." Miyako said gently, looking up towards the window near them. "And I thank the little boy who died, but gave up his lung to save my life."

Tezuka pulled his hand away and reached for her shirt, handing it to her. "How did he die?"

"Car accident." Miyako replied, hastily pulling the shirt over her head. "I was lucky and I can't count the amount of times I thanked his parents for saying yes to saving my life."

Tezuka didn't speak for a long moment, the flush still colouring his cheeks.

She looked back at him, smiling. "Kunimitsu, if it makes you feel better – you'd have seen just as much if I hadn't worn a tank top at camp."

"Not the point." Tezuka replied. He glanced at her slightly. "You weren't my girlfriend then."

She giggled a little, leaning forward to lazily lay her arms over his shoulders, her forehead pressing against his. "You're such a modest and honest guy, Kunimitsu, how can I ever believe that I got someone that wouldn't take advantage of that situation?"

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "I'd never forgive myself if I did anything like that to you."

A comfortable silence followed, where they held one another, eyes closed and simply breathing. All they needed was each other's presence.

"Miya." Tezuka breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Please, have the operation."

"Okay."

. : . : . : .

Tezuka appeared at school the next day, he was present at the morning practice and he attended his lessons, but he was still numb. He was worried beyond anything he'd ever been before. His eyes kept staring at the clock. It ticked over the moment her surgery began and he became even worse. He didn't eat during lunch and he didn't answer Fuji and Eiji's questions – until they were walking to afternoon practice when he finally opened his mouth.

"Tezuka." Fuji said. "Would you just tell us if she's okay? Her Mother was a wreck when she got home last night."

Tezuka hesitated. "She's having an operation." He replied. "She should be out at around three if they're on time."

"An operation?" Eiji asked. "Why?"

"I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you that." Tezuka replied as they reached the change rooms.

"She'll be okay though, right?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded as they changed from their uniforms. "She'll be just fine – but I can't convince myself of that until her Mother calls."

"Come on then, let's play some tennis and pass that time you have to wait." Eiji suggested, throwing his club shirt over his head and leaping in bounds out of the change rooms.

Tezuka managed a small smile at his team mates antics as he pulled on his own shirt and followed Fuji out of the room and towards the courts.

"Tezuka-senpai!"

Tezuka and Fuji both turned as Miyako's friend ran at a sprint towards them.

"Tezuka-senpai, has something happened to Miyako?" Kara asked, coming to stop in front of the two seniors.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment and Fuji merely walked onto the courts. The Captain looked at his girlfriend's best friend sadly. "Miya asked me to talk to you to let you know what is happening." He began, taking a deep breath. "They found a tumour in her left arm, in the joints of her elbow."

Kara gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth.

"She's currently in surgery to have it removed and hopefully that will be the end of it."

"And if not?" Kara asked.

"If their tests prove the tumour is cancerous, Miya will have to undergo further treatment. Like chemotherapy and radiation." Tezuka replied. He reached into his pocket. "I would have simply written in the note that she wanted to see you herself, but she wanted me to give you this personally. Trusting Momo with it isn't something either of us could do." He explained, handing the folded note to her. "When I go to the hospital this afternoon she wants me to take you with me."

Kara read over the note carefully, tears brimming in her eyes. "All this time…and she never told me. The sleepovers and the days out on weekends. She never told me any of this."

"If it helps, I only found out yesterday." Tezuka said as he turned to watch the tennis club members. "She already gave me your number, so please keep your phone handy so that when I call you won't miss it."

Kara nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Tezuka-senpai. I – I should go now." She bowed. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_." She said and ran off.

Tezuka sighed as he walked onto the courts.

He found no solace with playing a game and ended up walking away from the court and standing by the fence, merely watching. And then, an annoying sound reached him and he snapped, turning on the innocent first years who was joking amongst themselves as they picked up the balls as he'd instructed at the beginning of practice. "Over there!" He bellowed. "First years! Stop making so much noise! Ten laps. All of you."

The first years stared wide eyed at him for a long moment, but did as they were told.

"Tezuka, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" Fuji asked quietly. "They were just talking."

Tezuka started, looked at Fuji and then back to the first years as they started their run.

"Taking your anger out on them won't get you anywhere." Fuji said.

"But I can't stop worrying about her. How can't I?"

Fuji grumbled and slapped his hands against Tezuka's cheeks. "Go."

"Excuse me?"

"Take a break and calm down." Fuji replied. "Somewhere quiet. Yelling at our _Kouhai_ will get you nowhere."

Tezuka shut his eyes tightly, raising a hand to cling onto the diamonds of the fence.

"It's okay to be worried about her, Kunimitsu." Fuji said softly. "Anyone can see how special she is to you."

A slight buzzing jolted Tezuka into action and he reached into his pocket to answer the phone. "Hello?"

There was a silence for a long moment as Tezuka listened, and slowly he smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay, bye." He ended the call.

"Go to her. We'll take care of things here." Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded and ran for the change rooms.

. : . : . : .

Tezuka led Kara through the hospital wards and into the oncology section.

"At least she's not in the children's ward." Kara said softly.

Tezuka allowed a small smile. "She'd have been driven mad."

They stepped into the hospital room; Tamie and Naoko were seated in the plastic chairs across from the occupied hospital bed. Kara walked over to Tamie and embraced her.

Tezuka looked to Naoko. "Where's Kaiya?"

"At my Mother's." Naoko replied.

Tezuka nodded, understanding and then turned his gaze to the bed. On the right side of her was a drip, attached to her hand. The other arm was wrapped tightly in bandages. Her hair was messy and tied all the way back on the top of her head in a messy bun. She was dressed in a simple, pale blue hospital gown, the white cotton blanket tucked up under her armpits and then under the sides of the mattress.

Stepping up to the left side of the bed, slipping his glasses from his face, he leant over her, steadying himself with one hand, holding his glasses in his fingers, on her other side and holding onto the railing of the bed with the other hand. He gently kissed her forehead, and as the tears threatened he rested his forehead against hers, silent tears falling from his tightly shut eyes and onto her steady eyelids and then as if they were her own they slid down the sides of her face. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"You didn't focus at all today, did you?" Tamie asked, appearing beside Tezuka and startling him.

Hastily he stood upright to allow Kara room to awkwardly embrace her sleeping friend. With the back of his hand he wiped his eyes. "It's all just study for our final exams anyway."

Tamie sighed, stepping right into her Motherly mode. "If you give up your chances to study by worrying then she won't like that."

"It was only for today – once she wakes up I'll be able to focus." Tezuka said.

"She got out half an hour ago; she might not wake up for several hours." Tamie informed him.

"Then I'll wait here…I promised that I would be there when she wakes up." Tezuka stated. "I won't break that promise."

Tamie simply embraced him. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun. You made my little battler so happy."

Hesitantly, Tezuka hugged his girlfriend's Mother back, feeling his tears returning. Tamie's arms tightened as he sobbed, keeping him to his feet.

"Stay strong, Tezuka-kun." Tamie whispered. "Stay strong."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three – Happy Ending

"Kunimitsu, you should focus on studying. If you don't pass these final exams you'll have to repeat your final year. I don't want that to happen." Miyako said. It had been the same subject of their conversation for the past week. He spent as long as he could in the hospital with her and though she appreciated the company she didn't want him to leave off studying.

"I'm getting enough study in." Tezuka replied. He held up the book he was currently reading. "This is our text for Literature – I'm studying right now."

She pursed her lips disbelievingly. "I'll let you off this time."

"Oh, and by the way – ."

"_Hoi hoi~!_"

"The team is visiting today."

Miyako smiled warmly as the team filed into the room, Eiji and Fuji leading the way with a gift bag in hand. They hadn't visited her yet, under Tezuka's orders to let her rest and recover enough to survive such a visit.

"We bring you recovering gifts~!" Eiji announced, carrying the bag – and as a result dragged Fuji along – to her bedside and placing it down in her lap.

The team created an uneven wall around her bed, Sakuno and Echizen to her other side – a bunch of assorted flowers in hand – with Tezuka.

"There's no Inui Juice in there, is there?"

Inui looked away dejectedly. "They took it out."

Miyako took this moment when he wasn't looking to whisper to Eiji and Fuji. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Eiji replied.

"It was rather nice actually." Fuji mused.

Eiji and Miyako looked at him questioningly.

"Okay…" She muttered as she opened the bag and took a look inside. She laughed at the first thing she saw. "You guys know me that well already?" She asked, pulling out the three packets of strawberry flavoured Mochi.

"Mochi makes everything better~." Eiji said.

Miyako placed them to the side and then pulled out the next item. She looked at the closed box confusedly and then carefully opened it. It was a bento box filled with a traditionally made meal. "Taka-san?" She asked, looking up at the nervous senpai.

Taka-san scratched the back of his neck. "I know that hospital food can be rather dull – I thought that maybe you would like something fresh."

Miyako smiled. "Thanks Taka-san." She said and placed it with the Mochi to eat later.

A few minutes later she'd pulled out every item from the bag: a cute stationary set, a 'Get Well' plush toy of a Unicorn and a coloured in drawing that Kaiya had insisted go into the gift as well.

Sakuno placed the vase of flowers she and Echizen had bought on the bedside table with the fresh vase of dark pink roses and then noticed a notebook sitting there. "Hey, where did you find this?" She asked.

Miyako looked over and noticed that Sakuno had spotted the leather bound book Tezuka and Kaiya had gotten her. "Kunimitsu and Kaiya gave it to me." She replied. "But that was months ago now."

"That was after that match, that made Miyako-chan sick, wasn't it?" Fuji asked.

"How did you know?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, I just do." Fuji replied sneakily.

"_Mou_, that's scary, Fujiko." Eiji muttered.

The tennis Regular's hung around for several hours and when her parents arrived with Kaiya they gladly introduced themselves and Miyako noticed that because of her sudden leave from Tezuka's birthday party the week before Kaiya had found friendship in Oishi, Fuji and Eiji – so much so that she asked them to tell her a story that they had told her that night.

And so began a re-enactment of an epic and tragic fairytale seemingly born from Fuji's imagination.

Miyako tiredly sat back, watching the performance under hooded eyes, maintaining a warm and content smile on her lips as to not let them believe that she was completely exhausted already.

But naturally, Tezuka noticed. He cupped her cheek tenderly, gaining her attention. "Hey, are you tired?"

Miyako nodded slowly. "But I'll watch the rest of the show. I want to know what happens."

"They won't be offended if you nap. The nurse did say that you should sleep as often as you can." Tezuka said.

"Yes, but…I'd feel so rude either way." She whispered.

"Go to sleep, Miya. They'll understand." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

. : . : . : .

Miyako's check up was in the Children's ward with her original doctor from her first diagnosis. She was feeling a little down as she had denied herself visits from Tezuka for several days. She had ordered him to study at home where he could concentrate. His exams were in another week and he would need to focus. She knew it was for the best but she still missed him dearly.

Her Mother took her in and they sat down in the waiting room that was filled with colours, murals on the walls and floor and tables with toys and puzzles scattered around haphazardly to keep the young patients occupied while waiting their turn. Though several of the children playing were ones without illness – but they were siblings of children who were weakly sitting in their parent's laps in the many seats placed around the room.

Miyako couldn't help but notice the little bald girl sitting beside her. She was sickly, too thin and had was very pale, though her cheeks were slightly pink – Miyako assumed this was her natural skin tone as she had been the same way.

Another thing that Miyako noticed was that the little girl kept looking over with a fixated gaze on her hair.

"Hi." Miyako greeted softly.

The little girl jumped and looked away, her cheeks growing a little darker.

"My name's Miyako, what's your name?" Miyako asked.

"Ruka Toyami." The girl replied shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." Miyako said with a kind smile. "Tell me, Ruka-chan, if it's not too rude for me to ask: why are you here? Shouldn't a cute little girl like you be in school with your friends?"

"I'm sick." Ruka replied. "I can't go to school because I'm not well enough."

Miyako's smile changed a little, unable to prevent herself from feeling sorry for the girl. "Me too." She said, showing the girl her arm which was still bandaged.

"What happened?" Ruka gasped, worried about the amount of bandages on the older girl's arm.

"I got a little growth in my elbow so they had to take it out."

Ruka gasped. "Will you have to lose your hair too?"

Miyako smiled. "I hope not." She replied.

Ruka sighed sadly. "Mine fell out…I liked my hair."

Miyako glanced up at the girl's Mother, who looked just as upset, and then back to the girl. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it will grow back. Mine did."

Ruka looked up, surprised.

"When I was about your age I lost all of my hair too." She explained

"But your hair is so long now~."

"Because I let it grow and grow. I didn't let my Mum take me to a hairdresser until I realised that it had to be trimmed regularly so that it would look pretty all the time." Miyako explained.

Ruka's lips formed an understanding 'o' shape, her bright green eyes sparkling in wonder. "Will my hair be that long one day?"

"If you grow it." Miyako replied. "And remember this, okay? You are beautiful – some kids might not understand what you have gone through and they might make fun of you and make you feel sad because of the words they say. But you survived – in a way you are stronger than they are."

Ruka nodded and suddenly embraced Miyako, the beginnings of sobs quaking her tiny, fragile body. Slightly surprised, Miyako held the girl back, looking up at the Mother.

The Mother had tears in her eyes and was smiling warmly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What's she sick with?" Miyako asked quietly.

"Leukaemia."

Miyako's eyes shut and she looked down at the girl, feeling a pang of pity and remorse. Ruka's hair won't be able to grow for many years.

"Arakaki."

"Miya, that's us." Tamie said hesitantly.

Miyako nodded. "Ruka, I need to go now, okay?"

Ruke pulled away, brushing away tears with her heel of her small palm. "Okay."

"You'll pull through, Ruka, I know you will."

. : . : . : .

Miyako took in the fresh air of freedom. Her arm was still bandaged, but only with a thin layer to protect the still healing evidence of surgery. She was finally out of the hospital gown and into her own clothing. A month in hospital was long enough to drive her mad at her age – not to mention that she hadn't seen Tezuka in nearly a week and a half.

"Feels good to be free, doesn't it?" Tamie asked.

Miyako smiled to her. "Yeah, it does."

"But…you can't play tennis for another three months." Tamie reminded her.

She sighed sadly. "A small price to pay."

Tamie embraced her. "I'm just glad that it wasn't anything serious. You're such a lucky girl."

Miyako smiled. "That little boy still watches over me, Mum. And I have people who love me."

"You should go and see him." Tamie suggested. "You'll be driven mad at this rate."

"He's got one more exam today. When I called him yesterday he said that he'd have practice with the team and then come to see me." Miyako said.

"But you – "

"I didn't tell him on purpose. I want to surprise him this afternoon."

"It's not noon yet, do you think you'll last that long?" Tamie asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah, probably. Mum, do you have time to take me to the hairdresser and then back to the Children's ward?"

Tamie nodded. "Of course, why?"

"We need to pick up something."

. : . : . : .

Tezuka took his frustration out on the ball.

He'd been terribly unfocused between his exams – managing to focus there as he had been ordered to. Either way he was confident that his results would be as they should.

He needed to see her and though he knew that finishing the game faster wouldn't finish practice faster, it would make it seem so. The sooner he could see her, the better he would feel – he might even be able to relax a little.

He marvelled a little at the way his breath came out in a faint puff of mist. Winter was definitely on its way. It was the first week of December already and he could hardly wait to take Miyako out into the snow – he admitted to himself a small fantasy he'd imagined. To kiss her in the snow.

The ball flew by him.

"Focus, _Buchou_." Eiji teased, grinning widely.

Tezuka looked over at Eiji and slowly pulled a spare tennis ball from his pocket to serve.

Fuji was becoming increasingly worried for his stoic friend. They all understood why Miyako had told him not to visit her and though they shared phone calls there was still the separation that weighed down on the both of them like a tonne of bricks. There was no doubt that they were both being driven mad by the loss of contact.

And anyone could see the pain that had grown in Tezuka's heart and mind just by watching him assault the ball – and Eiji whom he was playing against. No one would dare mess with Tezuka when he was in that state of mind.

Fuji was just glad that Tezuka would be seeing her that afternoon after practice and everything would be fine for them.

Unconsciously, Fuji scanned the crowds that had gathered for the last practice of the year. It was always the same, yet he was glad that the pupils of the school would miss them so much that they would skip their own club activities just to see the senior members of the club play just one more time.

Then, to his surprise, his eyes zeroed in on an oddly familiar girl standing in the crowd by the open court gate. She had sparkling chocolate eyes and matching coloured hair that fell down her shoulders in gentle waves and would reach her mid-back, a fringe parted to the left brushed into her eyes a little. She wore a light blue, 'v' necked dress with ruffled skirts that reached her knees, along with a pair of white and blue Converse. On her left arm was a bandage that told him exactly who it was.

Her eyes met his and he smiled welcomingly as he walked over to her. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She replied.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called.

On instinct, Tezuka looked over to Fuji, questioningly before he turned his gaze to the girl standing beside him. He dropped his racquet. "Miya."

Tears springing to life in her eyes and broke into a mad sprint, running through courts and around students until she reached his arms, slamming into his body as she desperately clung to him for dear life – ignoring the slight pain her arm as she did so.

"You cut your hair?" Tezuka asked, running his fingers through her hair, deciding to ignore the fact that they had an audience.

Miyako smiled. "I met a little girl and…she loved my hair so much I decided to give her a piece of it."

He frowned.

"I had it cut last week and it was made into a wig – I gave it to her this afternoon."

"I thought that you wouldn't get out for another week or so."

"They let me out this morning, I wanted to surprise you – and watch you play before club activities ended." Miyako admitted, looking up at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tezuka admitted.

"_Hoi hoi_, Tezuka. Look up." Eiji called.

Tezuka and Miyako looked up and Miyako made a confused sound.

Hanging above them, from a racquet held by Echizen who was seated on Momo's shoulders, was a bunch of mistletoe.

"It's not even Christmas yet." Miyako scolded them.

Tezuka smiled and tilted her chin towards him. "Does it really matter?"

Miyako blinked. Tezuka had always waited until there was definitely no witnesses before he performed any shows of affection – but suddenly he was going to partake in a very public display of affection.

But then, how could she refuse?

She smiled as she stood onto her toes. "Yeah, I guess it really doesn't."

He smiled and pressed his lips securely against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Miyako replied and sighed. "This makes me so happy." She whispered, brushing her fingertips along his smiling lips.

"What does?"

"When you smile."

* * *

Well, that's the end :) Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all liked it.

~Crimson Winged Kitten


End file.
